Young Justice: A New War
by jbxiv
Summary: Two groups, one good and one evil. When they begin to grow it's only a matter of time before they clash. How will the new recruits handle being part of the Team or The Light, and when it all starts to crumble who will be left standing.
1. Pologue: Or How we came together

There was a time when one group of us was enough... but now is not that time."

Nightwing sighed as he looked at the screen in front of him; 12 attacks in five days, the light had made the first move, and he world was the playing field. He typed, instead pulled up several profiles, young heroes and sidekicks out there all over the world. If Savage wanted to play this game, It wouldn't be easy and Dick planned to boost their ranks as much as he could in the coming weeks. "This Team is about to go worldwide" Dick smirked as he slimed down his choices.

~Three Weeks Earlier~

Savage looked over the world, a corrupt cesspool waiting for his influence. Shadows had covered the blue marble long enough, maybe even to long and The Light was ready to illuminate them in their own special way. "Our organization has made great progress, even with the persistent attempts to stop up by the Justice League and their Sidekick Squad. Today The Light will bring its goal into arms reach, and there is absolutely nothing any hero can do about it." He laughed manically, joined by the other six members of The Light ready to bring their secret weapons into action.

* * *

Nightwing had gathered the remaining original members of The Team. How long had it been since they had all been in the same room, since they had worked on a mission as a team. Of course with old friends came an empty feeling it was obvious that everyone missed the members that were no longer heroes, and even those that had moved up to the league were missed by everyone. Nightwing looked over the faces in the room with a sense of nostalgia one more time them began to speak "It has been to long since we have all worked together like this, but we will have time to catch up later, We have a mission to do."

The first to speak up was Raquel, better know to the world as Rocket "Excuse me? In case you have forgotten me and Zatanna here have graduated, as in We're Justice League. Besides, you have a pretty big roster down there, why call us in?"

"Because, this mission is going to need the most experienced members, and I can't think of anyone more qualified than the originals, Graduates included." Nightwing smiled as the group simmered down waiting for his chance to speak. "This mission is not a normal 'stop the bad guy' kind of mission, more like we need help against the bad guys." As the others whispered quietly to themselves Nightwing continued, bringing up the profiles of chosen heroes as he spoke "Your mission is to go and meet these young heroes one on one, and try to convince them to help us." He looked around, and he could tell the question on every ones mind 'Why?'

"As you know Savage and his Light have been attacking a number of areas in a short amount of time. As we stand now if we send squads to each area they would be undermanned and if attacked, severely outnumbered. To counter Savage's push we are going to make on of our own, and we need these new heroes to even the odds. Make no mistake team if things continue the way that they have been, we will be given no choice but an all out attack on them, a war on evil. Hopefully these measures will help ease that, and we won't have to endanger our teammates or civilians fighting The Lights agents."

The original team looked at each other, and knowingly agreed, Savage must be stopped. They quickly prepared and left on a mission that may be the key to the fate of the world.

* * *

Savage smiled as his recruits stood before him. They were ready to act, ready to bring even more promising members to their cause. "Sportsmaster, Psimon, Manta... The Light asks you to retrieve our newest... associates and prepare them, they shall buy us plenty of time against the heroes."

With little more than a nod the three were off, ready to recruit their target by any means necessary.

* * *

Authors Note: This is meant to be a prolouge to the story, as in how and why characters joined the team or Savage. If you still want to enter a character or want to change something feel free to review or PM me at any time. IF you want a certain Hero/villain to recruit your character Send me a message and I will be glad to make it happen, but it will be first come first serve so if you don't tell me, you may not get it. Personally I would like to update the story at least once every two weeks or so, but with both work and other engagements we will see how it goes.


	2. Chapter 1: The Gears in Motion

It had been a week, a long week, since the team was shaken to its core. Nightwing and the other original members gathered in the conference room to talk about the mission at hand, one that would change the team around them. Nightwing finally spoke, still grieving over what had happened.

" As you know last weeks mission was a failure for more than one reason, and that is why I have decided to push our drive to add more members to our ranks forward. You have all been given intel on those who you will be talking to, but I encourage you to find other heroes as well. One last bit of information before you go team, it seems the light has the same idea and may try to convince members to their cause and you may come into direct contact with them. Do not let your guard down around them, we have all seen the results..."

* * *

It replayed over and over again in M'ganns head, the image of Artemis laying in the sand with no thought or pulse. That day hit her hard, She had lost two people that night. The only one hit harder may have been Wally or Nightwing at least she could get L'gaan back, Artemis was gone for good, and Nightwing had asked for her, he was one of the causes. M'gann shook her head, she could not think like that. Aqualad was the one to blame for what happened, he had been against them, and he had been the one to attack her, he was the one that took L'gaan from her. The rest of the trip was quiet, even in her head there was barely a sound. She knew what she had to do but before she got to her real target she was going to make a quick side trip.

It was night by the time Miss Martian landed the Bio-Ship and began to scan the town. She was looking for someone, and this was the fastest way to find them. Megan did not have to search for long, minutes after she landed and began she felt telekinetic presence, M'gann knew she was here, and that she was in the middle of a fight. She flew as quick as she could, she didn't know what to expect, but she wanted to help her friend in whatever way she could. Of in the distance a young girl is facing of with what looks like a gang of thugs. As she comes into view Miss Martian can see that she is wearing a Navy blue longed sleeve mini-dress along with black leggings and gloves and a hooded clock, proving that this is the one she was looking for. For a moment it looks like the girl is overtaken but a telepathic pulse sends the gang into convulsions, and then unable to move at all. Seeing the opportunity to let her presence be know, she lifts the now disabled brutes and disposes of them in a nearby garbage bin, using her powers to seal them in for the police to find later.

"That was quite the an attack Jo. If I had not been prepared you would have taken me out just like them" Miss Martian laughed at the statement, even with everything going on it was good to see her old 'student' again. Jo was glad for the help and to see M'gann again, but her main question quickly became why did Miss Martian visit her so suddenly.

"For your information it's Psylum when I'm in costume and I didn't need your help; but thank you. I haven't seen you since you left and I have gotten really good since then, want to have a little one on one?"

M'gann laughed at the thought and quickly began to explain herself and the situation at hand. "So you see Jo, er.. Psylum I couldn't think of anyone I would rather have on The Team besides you, what do you say would you like to join us?"

For a moment Psylum was speechless, she finally found what she wanted to say to her friend but did not know how to say it. "Miss Martian.. I don't know if I would fit on the team. I really have to think about this before I commit to anything."

M'gann nodded after a moment and tried to comfort her friend and pupil "It's a big step Jo, and I will not make you do anything you do not want to do." She thought for a moment before finally speaking again "I have someone else to meet, another young hero that we hoped would join. After I am done with him I will come back, that should be enough time to think about it, right?" Jo nodded her head slowly and M'gann smiled and waved as she took to the sky, it would be good to have another old friend on the team. M'gann punched in the coordinates and set the ship for auto pilot, staring out the window one last time as she took off towards her next destination.

* * *

Kaldur'ahm thought quietly to himself as he closed in on his destination. This wasn't right, he would be adding to the forces he fought every day. He and Nightwing both knew that he would have to make hard decisions to find the information he wanted, but this was something he was not prepared for.

"Manta Sir, we have arrived at the location and are closing in on the target. How would you like to proceed sir?"

"Stay here, I will meet the target alone. We will return to base when the two of us return." Kaldur exited the ship and pt his helmet on, making him virtually identical to his father Black Manta. Manta continued towards his target, and eventually came to a clearing near a small lake. A large young man is sitting in the clearing, wearing only a white shirt and black jeans, with a brown jacket folded up not to far away. The man seems to sense Mantas arrival and stands to meet him. After a tense moment between the two of them the man finally confronts Manta.

"What business do you have here with me?"

"I'm here with a proposition Mr. Thorn, your unique talents have peaked the interest in a friend, and they wish to offer you employment in a sense of the word. They have asked me to come retrieve you." Manta stands ready and watches the young villain, preparing for the worst. The two stared one another down, before the young villain smiled and covered himself with rocks from the earth around them.

"It's Gaia. And if you wish to have me as part of whatever you are planning, you will have to best me. After all I don't work with weaklings." With a wicked smile sends two rocks in Mantas direction. Quickly destroying the rocks with two well placed laser blast, Manta sends a small rocket towards Gaia.

"Good, I would not want someone weak on my team, Prove to me that my superiors were correct." Gaia gritted his teeth as the rocket hit him, only knocking a few rocks away from his body. Seeing his opening Manta readies his water-bearers and sends it in Gaias direction, hoping to hit him and end this fight early. Gaia quickly replaced his rock armor, only feeling a slight tickle from the water hitting his side. Trying to take the advantage Gaia began to break the ground beneath Manta, lift it up into the air and begins to throw his captive around. Manta is shaken up a bit, but quickly recovers and begins to dodge the flying rocks and makes his way back to the ground below. If the ground was the enemies weapon, he would just take to the water. Manta dived into the water and quickly dodged the large rocks that followed him he was faster in the water and Gaia could not see him, let alone hit him. Gaia became frustrated at his lack of success with his attacks began to break away bigger and bigger pieces of land around the lake, weakening its stability and forcing Manta to surface.

"I'll admit you fight well, but with my armor I am all but invincible to your attacks. You're running out of water, and I wonder how much punishment you can take before you crack? Why don't we just call it a draw for now, maybe you can work under me after I report back to whom ever sent you to find me." Gaia laughed as he surrounded Manta with rocks, knocking his helm off with a well placed attack. Manta needed to end this quickly and sent water at the one place on Gaia that did not seem to be covered in rock, his face. Gaia saw the water coming but thought nothing of it, and was mostly unaffected by the stream initially hitting him. He readied his final attack planning to crush Manta under the rocks and drag what was left back to wherever he came from. The chance never came for Gaia as Manta sent an electrical current through the water to the now soaked man, shocking him and causing him to fall. As the rocks around him fell harmlessly away from his path, he walked over to Manta.

"I guess you do not know as many tricks as you expect, I am sure that you will enjoy working for The Light."

" I will have to, that was a good fight and you have proven that you guys are no joke." Gaia picked himself up after the shock wore off, and shook Mantas hand. "I have a feeling that you were not going all out as well. Well, do you have a car or are we walking there." Manta retrieve his helmet before leading Gaia back towards the ship. He felt badly about helping The Light boost their power but he knew he had to stop at nothing to get the information, and prepared for what came next.

* * *

Miss Martian felt a sense of dread as she landed and cloaked the Bio-ship. The last hero that she asked was wary of joining, and she did not feel any better about this one. At least she would have some help from Vixen supposedly she was the boys mentor and related to him somehow, and M'gann had a feeling she needed the help. Miss Martian cloaked the ship and headed to the home of Mari Mcabe and hopefully her new teammate Kane Mcabe, the hero Fang. She didn't have to wait long before the duo arrived from their night of crime fighting and their unexpected guest. After greeting them and explaining why she was in their home, Miss Martian began to discuss what business brought her there.

"I wanted to ask you to join us Fang, we feel your talent would be of a great asset to us and the world." Miss Martian waited patiently for Fangs reply, hoping for the best from the young hero. Fang was a tall person towering over M'gann easily wearing a skin tight suit with a large mane around his neck. He thought for a while until he finally accepted the offer.

"I am humbled by your offer, and I am sure that you and your team will have much to teach me about being a better hero. I do have to tell you I am strong maybe to strong for my own good, There is a change I could hurt someone ever attack the team itself and I do not want to put anyone in danger."

"Kane we understand your powers, and any of us will be willing to help you control your powers. And don't worry about going berserk around us, Superboy is more than just a name." Miss Martian laughed at the last part, thinking about how they had all have problems with their powers at various times in the Teams career. "Nightwing and the others are great trainers, we can help you with anything you are having trouble with." Kane thought to himself before smiling and nodding his head at Miss Martian.

"If you are so sure about this, I would be glad to join you and help with whatever I can. When can I expect my first mission as part of this team?" Miss Martian explained that he would be contacted soon about his mission and that she was glad he was joining, making her way back to the ship after saying her goodbyes. M'gann still had another person to talk to, a quickly returned to Psylum for the young heroes answer. As she flew over the scenery towards her friend she began to feel hopeful for the first time since this had all started. Even with everything that had happened to them the team wold go on, and she would find a way to save who had been taken from her. Even the loss of Artemis seemed to fade for a small moment, she knew that they would win this fight and she would be avenged. As she landed the ship M'gann noticed Jo waiting for her nearby. As she approached Jo spoke before any question could be asked.

"I sensed you were coming and I thought I would meet you here. I have my answer about your team, and even though I don't know how well I would fit into it with everyone I would like to give it a try. " M'gann smiled as she herd the news, both heroes had decided to join them without much hassle. She explained to Jo about being contacted and that she can continue to watch over her city along with being part of the team. The two shared a short hug before M'gann left to report her progress back at the cave.

* * *

At the cave things were unusually quiet, even for such a late night. The original members of the had just left for a top secret mission, leaving Nightwing with a few of the younger members. Before leaving to find his own assigned hero he needed someone to do a task for him. Robin and Batgirl were back in Gotham, while Beast Boy was busy with school. The only one that seemed to not be busy was Jaime Reyes, the Blue Beetle.

"Blue, I have a favor to ask, a somewhat special mission that I think you can help with. I need you to go to Blüdhaven, meet a contact, and help stop a crime spree that seems to have overtaken the city. I would go myself, but like the others I have to leave for this special mission we have." Beetle nodded and agreed to go, using the Zeta tube to travel quickly. Nightwing, happy with the result left to complete his own mission. Beetle arrived in Blüdhaven looking around at the seemingly broken city. As he wandered wondering how he was going to find his contact he felt a hand on his shoulder, that soon was accompanied by a voice.

"Nightwing said that help would come, looks like you made it to the city alright. Follow me and I will explain everything when we get there, trust me you are going to end up loving this place." With that the two heroes were off into the darkness of the city.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for the wait, I am currently looking for a replacement document program and only get a few chances to write until I can find one. It didn't help that they threw the curve ball about Aqualad in during the latest episode. I hope you all enjoy it, and the next one should be out soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Always on a quiet Night

It had been a quiet night in the city not many people out, even less than usual for this time of night. A young man walks slowly taking everything in as he goes, he looks unsuspecting wearing baggy blue jeans and a red hoodie. The boy stands and waits under a street light before removing his hood, Revealing his long brown hair covered by a black beanie hat. He waits for a few more minutes before getting bored, and begins to concentrate he energy creating another version of himself.

"So Luke, do you think that today will be the day he tells us what we want to hear?" He laughs to himself as his clone joins in the conversation, both of them wearing a constant smirk throughout the exchange. "I don't know, personally I think he is full of BS and doesn't have a clue where they are. We could be out there looking for them, where is that heroic spirit?" The conversation continues between the two of them for a bit until a shadow moves behind them. Luke notices the shadow moving around him and instinctively gets ready to defend himself, calling three more clones to fight. The man steps from the shadows right towards the clones, revealing himself to be the Sportsmaster, a villain and agent for the light.

"Don't be so jumpy kid, you wouldn't want something to happen to those lovely little parents of yours." Sportsmaster quickly walked towards Luke as he made the clones disappear. Being around the man had always made Luke nervous, but he always had a good reason for that and was constantly reminded of that. The only reason his life was the way it was, the reason he was now calling himself the villain Duplicate, was because of Sportsmaster and what he constantly held over him. Luke would always have to listen and do whatever this man wanted, he could not risk any kind of backlash towards them. The two stare at each other, sizing the other one up trying to judge how the other is going to act. Sportsmaster is the first to break the silence putting a hand on Luke's shoulder as a father would a son, it disgusted the boy. "Your pretty good at doing whatever your told, and this time I have a big one for you. If you do this for me I'll think about releasing your parents for you, free of charge."

Luke choked in anticipation. This could be his way out of this life and he would be sure his parents were safe in the process, it was just one more little assignment and Luke was sure he could handle whatever Sportsmaster was about to ask of him. His small glimmer of hope soon all but fades from him as Sportsmaster tells him what he wants. This was something he definitely had a problem with.

* * *

Nightwing stood overlooking Gotham city, his first real home. With Batman away he liked to check in on the city, even if Robin and Batgirl had it covered he still considered it his duty to protect them all, after all he was Batman's senior sidekick. This city held the greatest and the worst memories for him, things he could never undo even if he wanted to. As he looks on from Wayne Enterprises a gust of wind blows past, signaling the arrival of his friend and Companion Wally West, formerly Kid Flash.

"You look so serious when your here, it's totally not you bro." Wally joined his friend looking over the city he knew almost everything about the former Robin, and how much it affected him to be here. "Are you thinking about that night again? About what happened to him."

"No, no. Just over looking my old city, it never really changes Ya'know?"

"Yeah... Any News from the other side, is she okay?" Nightwing looked away from the city and to he friend, giving off a small smile to him as he responded.

"I don't have all the facts, but according to Kaldur she is in and been completely accepted." Nightwing watched and Wally gave off a sigh of relief. "She has a completely new identity and has begun gathering Intel along with Mantalad." Wally thought for a time before returning Nightwings smile. While this worried him he knew that they were all professionals, and the only way to make it go by any quicker was to accept it.

"So, what is the Original Boy Wonder doing here in Gotham? I know that the others are down there cleaning up the place, so are you just here on a little trip, or is it business?"

"Business. Adding new members to the team, The Light has something big planned and we are going to need some help to deal with it. I can feel it." Nightwing looked out over the horizon once again before continuing. "But there's a bit of pleasure mixed in, where I'm going Nightwing would stand out but a normal guy like Dick Grayson... He would fit in just perfectly." Wally held in a laugh momentarily before breaking down into a complete fit.

"There is nothing 'Normal' about Dick Grayson. What kind of place are you going to that you can't be your good, ole' Nightwing-y self?"

"That's an easy one, Clubbing." Nightwing found a bit of amusement in his old friends confused face, before explaining himself. "I'm looking for a girl, brown eyes, pale skin, shoulder length brown hair. The best way to find someone in a city is to be social, but I don't think she would show up at a party Batman would throw."

"Okay, so you need to find someone, But why you? There are lot of free hands, why not send one of the others to do this?"

"This one is... Special. She has had encounters on both sides of the law, and I have a feeling we are not the only ones interested in her right now. If anything goes wrong, I want to be here. So Mr. West, do you want to hit up the clubs with me?" Wally sighed at the lame joke as Nightwing changed back into Dick Grayson, until finally giving him a thumbs up.

"Mr. West is my father, and someone has to keep you out of trouble. Count me in, for a little while at least."

* * *

"You want me to join a team of villain? Against the Justice League! I don't think I could do something like that." Luke shyed away from the tall man as soon as he heard the request. To stand officially against heroes was something he would never want to do, he wanted to help people so much and they would never accept him being a hero after this. "I can't. I mean they are all high level, and I'm pretty minor when you think about it. Maybe I could stick to petty stuff for you for now, and I'll get back to you on joining in your stand against the League."

"Kid, I wasn't giving you much of a choice. Either you join us and help The Light out, or you and your parents will never see each other again. Once this is all done and The Light is satisfied, I'll let them go, and I'll even make sure they are in one piece, just for you." Sportsmaster grabbed Luke by the collar to help get his point across before throwing him to the ground. "No, what was your answer?"

"I... I'll join your team." Luke looked at the ground as he stood up, not wanting to meet this mans gaze. This was bad, and he knew it was he could never live down being part of some evil gang. Luke sighed as the man began to back away, at least his parents would be safe and it was almost over for them.

"Good, looks like you're not as dumb as you look. Well, let's go Duplicate time is wasting and you don't want to upset The Light." With that the two of them were gone into the night, and the deeds yet to come began to weigh heavy on Luke's heart and mind.

* * *

It was a dark room, but Kaldur could see clearly, or rather he knew what he should see. They had been here for a week and he knew that this they would send her out when they felt she was ready, but so soon it worried him somewhat. He walked over and prepared to give her the mission specs, but was surprised to here her voice.

"You don't need to, I know who I'm looking for and where I should find her. Hopefully doing this will help my standing here improve some and we can get what we want."

"Are you sure you are up for the challenge? I could always go in your place if you do not think you are ready."

"No, I'll go get her. A short, Pale girl with brown eyes and hair, how hard can it be right?"

"Then I wish you luck my friend. Show The Light the just what their new agent can do, show them the abilities of Tigress." With that no more words were said, and Tigress was on her way to find her target, and bring them to the light.

* * *

So... This chapter was annoying to write for me, mainly because I kept hating what I came up with and started again. This came a little later than I wanted, but with Comic-Con and The Dark Knight Rises Tonight, who could blame me for being preoccupied. I did enjoy what I saw at Comic-Con, especially what they have planned for YJ in the coming months. Let's just say one of my favorite villains and my all time number two Hero both seem to be joining the scene. That is enough rambling for now, and I hope you do enjoy the chapter, please review as you see fit and I always enjoy getting PMs about how people envision parts of the story with their characters going. Have a good one.


	4. Chapter 3: A Fateful Encounter

"Come on man, this is the 5th club we have been to. Why are there so many night clubs in this city anyways can't they all just merge into one?" a visibly annoyed Wally West was complaining to his best friend about the nights antics. The two of them had been visiting clubs around Gotham city for a few hours now and the lack of success on their part was starting to get to the young speedster, who was use to getting things done as fast as possible, sometimes faster than possible. True to his speedy nature he was beginning to fidget as his friend Dick Grayson, the hero Nightwing, exited the club into the streets. "I mean, how many buildings with flashing lights and music going 'thumpa thumpa thumpa thump' does one city need?"

"Call down KF we only have one place to go, so our target has to be there." The two headed down towards the last club, and hopefully to the end of their current mission.

* * *

It had seemed like hours since Jaime Reyes, better known as Blue Beetle, had arrived in the city of Blüdhaven and met Nightwing's mysterious partner, a hero, that still hasn't even told the young hero his name. They had been moving through the city, heading for some unknown destination to hopefully stop the problems plaguing the good people. Reyes almost missed it as his guide and companion stopped on a rooftop, looking over the city at some unseen point. As the Blue Beetle descended from the sky his scarab begins communication with him.

**"No data can be found on this hero, destruction is the recommended course of action."** The Scarab began to form a cannon on the Blue Beetles are itself, only stopping when Jaime actively forced it to. "What! No, why do you always jump to destroying? Just scan him and see what he is capable of, alright?" With this the hero landed behind the other, calling out to the young man. "So, are you going to give me any information ese or am I flying dark on this whole thing?' The boy turned towards the young hero and he finally got a good look at him. He wore a grey outfit, reminiscent of the ones wore by members of The League of Shadows, if the teams computer was accurate Beetle had never actually seen a member in person before. Across his chest was Nightwings blue bird symbol, with two small blades crossed over it. He wore a black mask like his partner and had short, shaggy, brown hair. As he was about to ask again the scarab blurted out the results of his scan of his associate. **"Peak physical conditioning, weapon is not compatible."** The beetle was shocked at the machines revelation, stating "Not Compatible again? So Apokoliptan stuff right?" much louder than he meant to. The young man turned to Jaime before taking a small device out of its holster. As he held it up a semi-translucent beam of blue energy shot out of it and took the shape of a curved sword before changing shape again to resemble a Chinese Jian. The beam changed into a few different blades before the boy used it to cut a nearby antenna in half to demonstrate its power and put it away, the beam fading back into the small device once again.

"It's not from Apokolips, but I'm sure the one from there is on this planet somewhere. It's called the New Genesword, and it's from the same planet as Connor's pet Sphere." The boy turned to Jaime a motioned for him to look over the city. "My name, since I know you are wondering, is Slash. For a few weeks now important people have been going missing. I am talking mayors, police, even store owners are starting to disappear. There has been no real clues to whom is behind this or what they want besides a filmy residue left at each home. Since Nightwing and most of the older members are out on a special mission he asked me to look into it for him, and sent you to help. As for who it could be, likely suspects range from Deathstroke the Terminator to Poison Ivy, and any in between."

"So you're saying we have no leads and it could be anyone huh. Okay ese, lets get moving then, hopefully it's someone easy to deal with like The Joker. Between the two of us we can take someone like him down." The other boy sighed as the two of them started moving again to what he called his hideout, the 'Apartment of sometimes being alone'. As they moved he laughed to himself at the thought of The Joker being behind the recent activity and called back to his partner.

"If it's Joker the only plan is run. Trust me we would not be able to take him alone... A friend taught me that lesson." The two continued in silence as the both thought about what he had just said, until the finally arrived and disappeared into the building.

* * *

In Gotham city Dick Grayson and Wally West walked down the city streets. Both of them being accustomed to hiding themselves from the city it was a nice change of pace to be able to walk around in public. The approached the place that they were looking for as Wally cringed. After tonight he never wanted to see another club, and he was going to make sure that his long time friend and ally knew it.

"Levi's Place huh.. Could have come up with a better name don't you think?" The two of them waited in line to get into the place, something Wally could never get use to. After what seems like an eternity to the speedster the two finally make their way inside and towards the bar. Almost immediately the two were flocked by young women for some reason they were drawn to Dick, and Wally didn't do to bad either. If they were normal men they would be having the time of their lives, but the two of them were searching for someone important and these women were in their way. Soon the women realized the men were uninterested and the two of them could go to work, and the both begin to asking around. Eventually they find something that has eluded the duo all night, some luck. The bartender at the club tells the two of a girl matching their description has been visiting the club for a few weeks now, and they may be able to find her by asking the waitress on duty what she knows. "Finally, I was getting tired of this place anyways. So after this I'm thinking we go out for a burger or something, clubbing sure leaves a guy with an empty stomach." Nightwing laughed at his friend's seemingly empty stomach and begins looking for the waitress to help them.

"Don't worry KF, I won't let you starve to death." Nightwing finally notices the waitress tending to the tables in back, away from the lights. "She mist want to keep a low profile, lets go see if she would be willing to help without a big scene." The two approach the waitress, unbeknownst to them they are being watched by a young woman from the corner of the room. As they chat and follow her the young woman sighs as she gets up and begins to trail them quietly. These two were the last people she expected here, but then again nothing about the past week had been what she expected. If things kept going the way they were she would have to do the one thing she never wanted to have to do, fight her friends. She contemplated the ever increasing possibility as she quietly spoke into her headset.

"This is Tigress, I'm moving in. There are some heroes here too, looks like they are going after her... No. I won't need any help, it's a couple of chumps."

* * *

Earlier...

Artemis Crock had just suited up in her new outfit and left base. For the past week She had been working against her friends as an operative of the light. She felt bad for tricking them but at least they didn't know she was doing it yet, after all she did die last week. Her friend and former partner Dick Grayson came up with a plan to get information on their enemy, but it came with a price. The only ones that knew who she was and that she was still alive were Nightwing, her boyfriend Wally West, and the first one to go undercover he former aqualad, Kaldur'ahm. Now she was the Tigress, and in her mind the one responsible for the recent turn The Light has taken. It was when she was introduced to the Light member Black Manta, Aqualad's father, he had the idea to push for more villains on their side. It wasn't long before the whole organization agreed with him and they were each off working to gain more people in their own way. Now because of that choice she was off to Gotham to find someone, a girl that had danced on both sides and needed to be persuaded to join their cause. What made her feel even worse is that she couldn't just fail this mission, there was supposed to be nothing that she couldn't handle around this place, all she had to do is wait for the girl and grab her. She exited the ship, diving down to the city below before landing on a nearby building and making her way to the club marked on her map. After making her way inside without being noticed, she decided to wait for her target to appear. But she would not be that lucky, before she could make her move towards the target, the two heroes appeared instead.

* * *

On a dark street in Blüdhaven the city police were busy dealing with more zombified citizens. Using tranquilizer darts they have been able to keep them at bay, but they are slowly but surely being overrun and it is only a matter of time before they fail and the city is at the mercy of this mysterious villain. A young girl is watching the group from an alley, intent on helping them fight whatever was taking over her city. Before she could react two heroes landed and helped drive away the people, making sure the cops were okay before leaving once again. She was stricken with the one seemingly encased in blue body armor and began to follow them. They headed back towards the bad part of town, or rather the worst part of town, in a city like Blüdhaven it was all bad. They made their way to an old worn out building and headed inside a broken window on the top floor. She made her way to the window and listened carefully to what the two were talking about, determined to discover what they were doing and who they were.

". . . And that has pretty much been how it if for the past couple of weeks. Nightwing and I have both been running ourselves ragged making sure that nobody gets hurt, but it's not working out to well. So we have to get back out there and find who is in charge."

"Holmes I don't know if there is someone in charge, What if its just Zombies taking over. . . Wait, what do you mean they are not zombies, do you ever make sense?" The one in Blue seemed to talk to himself, but their conversation was fascinating. She knew there was some strange going ons in her little town, and she figured if it stopped it would be a plus. "The Scarab says there seems to something affecting their mind, a manmade contaminate. If we could get a sample we could reverse engineer it and make a cure for those infected." She wanted to make her way inside and be able to help these two, but she didn't think she would be able to keep up with them, they sounded like big time heroes while she was mainly localized in the bad side of a bad town. She was deep in thought before noticing the one not in armor had disappeared, she was tempted to lean over some more and look but she was stopped in her tracks by a blade coming through the wall next to her.

"If you're spying on us you have a 10 second head start, I suggest you take it and run. If you're thinking of helping come inside, we will bring you up to speed." She didn't need to be told twice and quickly made her way inside, introducing herself to the two, Slash and the Blue Beetle as she found out.

"It's nice to meet the two of you, I really don't know how I can but I will help. By the way, my name is Jinx."

* * *

_A/N: I don't think I'll write dialogue for the scarab any more, I think I'll just have Jaime talk to himself. It was basically to show that the scarab is talking to him. I had to rewrite this chapter, originally it was going to focus largely on the Joker and his interaction with the Bat Family and Slash. Not saying I won't rewrite that part, but I didn't feel it was right to have it right now. Our Mystery character has a name, and I am happy with the way he turned out. I admit that he is an author insert character, and anything he says or thinks is probably what I think of a character or event. Hopefully it won't seem like he knows everything, all the time, but I did want to give him that Bat family quality of having information before anyone else. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and are excited for the next one where more than a few paths are going to cross, and it may end in some violence. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I will enjoy your reviews._


	5. Chapter 4: Unforeseen circumstances

"This way little Donny. We have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to get it done, and you know how much auntie Isley hates waiting." Two figures stood on the outskirts of Blüdhaven making their way into the city. As the made their way into the city a trail of flowers began growing behind them. The older of the two was Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley, better known as Poison Ivy, a villain known for her ability to control plant-life and her concern for the environment over everything else. Her young companion, her nephew 'Donny' followed behind watching the city. He was a skinny boy, looking to thin for his own good. His hair was a dark shade of black and hung over his face, covering his left eye. He wore a suit similar to his aunts, a dark green body suit with brown highlights, and what seemed to be a vine as a makeshift belt. As he walked a pouch attached to him rattled softly as its contents shifted.

"Aunt Ivy, I told you not to call me that, I'm not a little kid anymore. If you have to call me something Don will be fine, or better would be my actual codename, you know the one you gave me, Spore." With a confident grin he ran ahead of the supervillan, ready to prove he really didn't need any help with his business here. Throwing some seeds from his pouch and concentrating on them, large vines grow from each one busting through the glass of the nearby buildings, pulling anything of any value towards the two. "See I have more control now, and some low time wannabe 'supervillan' has no chance against me." As he took his pick from the plants spoils Ivy looked over her young partner. He enjoyed the idea of pummeling another villan, almost too much for her taste if she wasn't careful he may just turn into a hero like the big bad Batman and his little friends. She let out a small laugh at the image of Spore leaping from building to building with the Bat and the Bird before continuing down the street.

"I know, I know. My little Donny has grown strong and could probably take care of himself, but I want to make sure whoever is doing this pays. I mean, it's not nice to attack a city and let a lady take all the blame, what kind of creep would do that?" The two of them continued walking, deep in their own conversation deep into the city, looking for the one that had wronged the plant controlling villan.

* * *

Hidden in a secure location, deep in Blüdhaven a large screen lights up with the silhouette of a man and addresses the people in the room.

"You three have been working quite well, The Light is grateful for you services..." The room around the screen is dark, with no light of any kind penetrating it. The three stay in the shadows, watching the screen and waiting. They knew that if they had been contacted something had come up and they would have to fix it. " But it seems that you have drawn some unwanted attention. Both heroes and villains have decided to work against you and it would be a shame if they could tie any of us into this little matter." Finally one of the figures, obviously the leader of the little group stood and spoke, in a deep almost sarcastic voice, to the screen.

"Just who would be dumb enough to come here, Blüdhaven is pretty much the worst city on the planet. Besides, does it really call for us to get dirty, do you know how much my dry cleaning bill was after last time I had to get involved in something personally? By the way, thank you for the... Recruits, they are just all kinds of perfect. At least after I give them a little bit of a makeover they are." The other two figures giggled slightly at the leaders joke before the Light member on the other end caused them to stop in a mixture of fear and shock.

"That is a good question, and yes I expect you to get your hands dirty with this one. It's Poison Ivy with her brat on one end, and young Swordplay with some members of the Justice League kids on the other. Just get rid of them, But I am sure you will find a way to make it fun for yourself." With that the screen cut out, and the three figures were left in complete darkness once again. The two sitting down stand up and join the other, and begin to converse with their boss.

"So what's the plan then? From the sounds of it the bosses want these guys six feet under yesterday." The voice was that of a strong woman, without any remorse for those she didn't like. As they talk the three of them begin to walk away from the monitor to an unseen exit from their lair. "What do you think we need to do then boss?"

"You know, I think we should just let the zombie boys deal with them, who can fight zombies am I right? The third of the group, sounding like a happy young woman completed the idea by doing a zombie walk, with both arms stretched out in front of her. "And besides, even if they could fight them, the heroes would have to hold back because they are civilians that we caught with our trap!" As if on cue the other woman smacked her on the back of the head.

"Don't be an idiot, that will just give them more of a chance to reverse the effects and find us." The first girl began rubbing the back of her head before looking down defeated. "It's plain and simple we need a plan and then we need to get out there. So anyone have a plan?"

"It's simple, we kill the meddlers. And make sure you get The big guys attention, I want to get paid. Like my mother always said, 'If your good at something never do it for free', well either that or never let a duck in the house on Wednesdays. Ah well it doesn't matter now does it. Oh, and do grab some gloves or something, we will have to get dirty ourselves, and I can promise you this will be very, very messy." The boss began to laugh quietly at his own joke, growing louder with each step until he was cackling like a maniac. The trio exited the small room and slammed the door shut, on their way into the city and to find the others.

* * *

Dick Grayson and Wally West had finally found what they were looking for, a superpowered teen for Graysons team of heroes. It was a large dark room, and the two of them did not notice a third person slip in behind them. Towards the center of the room sat what looked like a young girl, and more importantly the person they had been looking for. Wally could barely make out the figure in front of him, but from what he could tell she was wearing a black body suit with a small midriff with what looked like a green V on her chest. She wore a mask almost like the one that Dicks 'younger brother' wore when he was out being Robin, with darker eyes and what looked like more green around the rims. As Wally tried to take more in he was suddenly hit from the side with enough force to knock him to the ground. Wally quickly jumped to his feet in time to catch another fist aimed squarely for his jaw. He could tell from the outline of the figure who it was. His friend Dick Grayson, Nightwing had begun attacking him and Wally had no idea why. He pushed Dick away and heard him fall to the ground with a loud thud, and made his way closer to the target, maybe she could shed some light on this, and if she didn't want to help he would make her tell. Before he could reach her he was stopped, wrapped up by a grapple line fired at him and pulled to the floor. Wally prepared to break out and fight back against his friend, it would be easy when Dick was out cold to deal with this girl. When the person holding him down approached he couldn't believe what he saw, and his will to fight seemed to leave his body entirely.

"What? No it can't be, Not you, not here. Out of everyone in the world they had to send you, why you!" Wally gasped for air as a sharp kick was sent into his stomach, causing him to double over in pain as the rope went limp around him.

"Don't worry, what's the worst that could happen." She had an almost sarcastic tone to her voice, and seemed to be smiling down at the young hero. He pushed himself up to a sitting position before he felt another kick, this time across his face, that sent him across the room back into the dark. "Tigress will make it quick, just for you okay." Wally thought about giving up for a moment and letting the Light have the girl and Nightwing, especially now that he had to fight their new agent but quickly put that thought out of his mind and stood. He could take both of them if he had to, and right now he had to. As he looked around he saw both Nightwing and Tigress advancing towards him. He quickly changed to his Kid Flash costume, a trick he learned from his uncle, and got ready for a long fight.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the Blue Beetle had arrived in the city of Blüdhaven, ready to help his new friend and partner Slash deal with whatever was messing with the people of the city. Along the way Slash had discovered they had a follower, a girl that introduced herself as Jinx. At first both of them were ready to fight who they thought was a wanted criminal and long time enemy of the Team and Justice League. It wasn't until some quick explaining that the girl got a chance to show off her powers and prove she was not the same Jinx they were thinking of. According to her this Jinx had the power of persuasion, and she could make people do whatever she wanted them to do. With a little pushing from Blue, Slash allowed her to use her powers on Him and see what happens. After she touched his neck everything was silent for a moment, until he finally spoke up.

"Alright Blue, I say we trust her and get this mission started." After a moment Slash shook his head, as if to shake himself awake from a sort of shock, and wondered out loud. "What am I saying? Never trust someone you just met. Well anyways looks like your powers check out, so welcome to our little team Jinx." He extended a hand to her as a form of welcome and smiles. "The guy in the tin suit is the Blue Beetle, and my name is Slash. Got it memorized?" Slash took a moment to smile at his new team then went back to work. "I think I've located something here, no surprise it's in the worst part of a bad town. Get whatever you guys need to do what you do." Slash went back to his computer, leaving the beetle and Jinx to formally introduce themselves.

"I guess since we are teammates I can tell you a little about myself, right esse? My name is Jaime Reyes, and I get my powers from this scarab on my back." The Blue beetle looked over his new friend and noticed a small silver necklace with something written on it. " Abigail huh? That's a nice name, is it yours or someone important to you?" She looked down, almost saddened by the mention of the name and was going to say something before an alarm had interrupted her. From the looks of it some very strong criminals were out there, and fighting someone, or something. Jinx changed into an outfit she made for herself when she was out using her powers. She changed into a grey tank top with skin tight black pants, finishing her look with a black cargo jacket and white sneakers before joining the beetle outside the apartment building, while Slash shut everything down. Before joining the two of them he laminated to himself over the situation at hand.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs..."

* * *

Ivy and Spore had found themselves in an abandoned building near the center of the city surrounded by zombie citizens, both dead and alive. Following the unwilling citizens had lead the pair here, and hopefully to whoever was pulling the strings. When they entered the dark building they were greeted by three 'old friends' as they liked to call themselves looking down on them, and their little army of people. It was apparent to the older villan that they had been lead directly into a trap, and before she could make her escape the two of them were sealed in.

"Now Ivy, I didn't want to do this I really didn't. But you really left us no choice, well besides the weed whacker. You know how we villains get when you move in on our gigs, unfortunately you got just close enough for someone to want you out of the way." Then she noticed, they were completely surrounded again. Spore had already grabbed another handful of his seeds and was ready on Ivy's cue to take care of the people around them.

"Really now? Little old me stepped on some toes, I'm so sorry. Why don't you come down here and we can talk this over, face to face?" The comment was all it took to drive another one of the three to anger, and she let Ivy know it.

"Listen Red, you keep talking to him like that and I'll pound you into fertilizer myself!" She shook her fist down at Ivy until the leader motioned for her to stop and calm down, before jumping down to her level himself. Walking into better light revealed something that Ivy had been afraid of. The one person almost every villan and hero was afraid of or had been afraid of at one time stood before them. The other two jumped down as Ivy took a moment to think of a plan. He dusted off his suit, a shade of royal purple and straightened out the flower on the left of his chest. The two girls came into the light and stood next to their leader. One, the one that had gotten angry at Ivy just moments ago, was dressed in a jesters outfit mixing the colors red and black. The other was a younger girl, her skin a charcoal grey color with odd shaped catlike eyes. To top off her unusual appearance she had pink hair styled into what looked like two horns and wore a mostly black and purple shirt, with stripped leggings.

"My dear are you just realizing how much trouble you are really in? It's astounding how little you super powered ones think ahead, I mean come on what if I had been the Bat! Oh imagine that, me the big bad Batman, Gotham would really be one Hell of a town then, that's for sure. Anyways the point is you just walked straight into my trap, and all I have to do is spring it and watch you squirm. It will be fun, we can make a game out of it, how many people do you think you can kill before they take you down? 10, 20, maybe 50 of them, trust me we have plenty more! I'll even let you in on a little secret, I've wanted to do this for a long time. Ever since you left me to rot in Arkham and you got to run free, what happened to that good ol' Injustice League Brotherhood? Oh well, Harley, Jinxie lets leave them too it."

The Joker threw a small round object at their feet as the three of them backed off to a safe distance, and immediately Ivy knew she was in trouble. Gas started leaking from it, and the two quickly covered their faces, even though she didn't think it would stop the gas for long. They started fighting, using their plants to clear away only worried about getting free from the Joker gas and the zombie victims. They made it to the wall and Ivy had her strongest plants try to break through it with very little luck. As she turned she was relieved to see that the two of them were safe from the gas which had started to dissipate, but still had what seemed like an entire army to fend off. They quickly started bashing away person after person, and actually started to clear the room. The Joker, unhappy with how easy Ivy was taking out his forces decided to up the ante slightly, and motioned to an unseen force at his side. There was a flash and it seemed like both of their plants had been shredded.

"Aunt Ivy, what is going on? How do we get out of this one?" Spore looked around for a way out just as much as his aunt did. Now not only were the walls to strong for them, whenever they tried to get a plant up to a window it was destroyed almost instantly. To top off their troubles Spore was running low on seeds and couldn't seem to get his other power to work on the people around him. Attacking with a wild swing a vine of his knocked the ones destroying the plants into the light. The Joker laughed as they all revealed themselves, a group of Jokerized assassins. The two focused on the new foes but their plants were easily cut down by the opposing swords. As the backed into the wall behind them it seemed like they were done for. Suddenly the wall above them was hit with a powerful blast from the outside and gave in. Through the hole three heroes came in and got into a battle ready stance. Ivy recognized one of the heroes as one of Batman's partners as Spore wondered out loud for everyone to hear "Are they the cavalry? Took them long enough, but just who are they?" Ivy smiled at her nephew as she held him back and let the smoke clear to get a better look.

"Those three, are heroes."

"Beetle, Jinx I want you to clear the survivors and scan this place for any nasty surprises." Slash looked up at the Joker above them and then to the Jokerized forces in front of him before drawing his own two swords, making the Newgenesword take the shape of a katana as well. He smiled to himself as he walked towards the assassins and thought to himself.

_"Definitely an Icky job."_

* * *

_A/N: Surprise, I got an extra one out without waiting to long! Think of this as a gift from me to you for being such loyal readers, and as an apology for any future stories being late. School starting and work will do that to someone's free time, but I promise I'll try and at least get you one a month. I love listening to the Batman Animated series while I write, and whenever I write the Joker I have to picture him with Mark Hamill's voice work. I also like being able to base my own character off others I love. I threw in some quotes for you movie/video game loves out there, see if you can find them all. Hopefully the fighting in this one doesn't seem to blah, and now we have two Jinxs.. Jinxes.. Jinx, ah whatever. The next chapter will probably have a lot more fighting, considering we have two different ones going on at the same time. Maybe some back story about the Jokers group and who is leading them, or not. Please enjoy and I can't wait to read your reviews, have a good one. WooT, Longest chapter!_


	6. Chapter 5: Difficult Decisions

Slash was surrounded. As far as he could see were trained killers were ready to take them all out without hesitation. The strike was quick and aimed straight for his neck ready to take it off, it would have if he hadn't had the sense to block. There was something different about them, something off. The charged at him blades ready to cut him into pieces but this time he was ready. Nearby the Blue Beetle had finished dealing with Jokers hypnotized people turning to help his friend fight. What he saw amazed him and it became more clear to him why Nightwing was his partner and felt confident leaving him alone in the city. A flurry of blades surrounded him but he easily parried each one without moving, sending the sounds of metal clashing throughout the building. He held two blades, the alien weapon he called the New Genesword in his left hand, and a normal katana in the other, showing his ability to use them both in harmony with great ease. If it had not been for the scarab warning him he would have never noticed the Jokers two partners had joined the fight. Harley Quinn charged at him, her mallet ready to flatten him into a tin can.

"Hit the beetle, Squish the beetle, Boom Boom Boom!" She sang to herself as she swung wildly side to side. Blue did all he could to avoid being hit by her mallet and becoming nothing more than a blue splat on the ground. "When I'm done with you they'll ave to call you the Blue Pancake! Hehe, Now stand still and take it like a man, or woman, or giant bug thing... Oh just let me hit you!" With each miss she got more and more frustrated and swung closer and closer to hitting him. Blue dodged left and right until he felt a wall behind him, and prepared to fight the crazed woman head on instead of just avoiding her. "Aww, is the big bad bug going to hurt wittle ol' me? Come try me beetle breath!" Harley lifted her hammer high over her head and moved to bring it down as blue crossed his arms in an attempt to defend himself as he closed his eyes. He stood there expecting to be hit hard, but was surprised when the attack never seemed to come. As he opened his eyes and looked he could see that Harley was now being held up and away from him by a large group of vines, being controlled by Poison Ivy herself. "What are you doing!? You plan loving Psychopath! Your suppose to be on our team, not the goodie goodies!" Blue laughed to himself as Harley struggled to get away before Ivy slammed her down to the ground with a loud 'clunk'. He quickly moved and secured her to the ground with what looked like an oversized staple, to try and eliminate her as a threat to them. Blue turned to thank Ivy, but saw that the villainess had moved on and was dealing with another group of zombie citizens attacking them.

* * *

Kid Flash hit the ground hard. He laid there for a moment contemplating his next move before slowly making his way back to his feet. He had definitely had better days, and even now had no idea how he would be able to do what was needed to win. He thought to himself that with his powers he could easily take both of them out, but at the same time he could never do that. It wasn't because they were strong or anything like that but he could never hurt his best friend or girlfriend, even if they were trying to kill him. This little fact was the main reason that he looked like he had just taken on the entire Injustice League by himself, and the two of them were completely unharmed. Wally was snapped out of his thoughts by an incoming fist, courtesy of Tigress. He raised his hands to block and pushed her away, but apparently not hard enough as another fist connected with his jaw. He knew that he had to fight serious, but he still felt himself holding each hit back. This time it was Nightwing who came after him catching the speedster with a kick to the back, and knocking him to the floor again. It was a strong kick, and he expected nothing less from a hand to hand combatant like Nightwing. Being on the ground again Wally decided that enough was enough, he couldn't keep this up. He got to his knees, and then slowly to his feet as his two assailants rushed towards him, aiming to stop him right then and there. To anyone watching it would have been a fast, easy hit, but to Kid Flash it was the longest and hardest thing he had ever done. Both Nightwing and Tigress were send to the ground in a matter of seconds, as Kid Flash readied himself for round two.

"So, your finally going to play with us, too bad I was starting to enjoy pounding you senseless" Tigress laughed as she stood, ready to take on the speedster. She charged at Kid Flash and jumped to kick him back a move that he had come to know and was able to effectively dodge, giving he a hit to the stomach and sending her to the ground instead. "Humph, you really do want to fight now. This day just keeps getting better and better." She kicked her leg out in an attempt to trip up the young hero, but met nothing but air as he quickly moved around her. Wally made his was across the room when he saw Nightwing coming at him out of the corner of his eye, barely dodging a hit from his friend. He sent a strong punch into Nightwing's chest, sending the other hero back slightly before he retaliated, striking out at Kid Flash again. If he wasn't careful against Nightwing it could be the end, even if he was using his speed against them. He felt something fly past his face and leaned back just in time to avoid a second shot. He looked over to where Tigress was and saw that she now had a small crossbow aimed right at him, ready to fire. He went to run to the side, to get away from both of them but after a few steps he could feel himself loosing traction and slipping. He fell to the ground, avoiding the next bolt in the process, and felt the ground was now covered with some sort of metal ball barring. He had been careless, Nightwing had probably not been trying to hit him, instead setting him up for this trap to get him on the ground again. How much of the room was covered with these things he didn't know, but Kid Flash did know that staying on the ground could only lead to bad things. He rolled away as he felt Nightwing bring his two Eskrima sticks down where he had just been laying. Staying still in this room could kill him, unfortunately the way things were looking moving around could do that too. Kid Flash stood up once again, with some self motivation.

"Come on Wally, The Team, even if your not a part of it, is still counting on you. Dick is counting on you." He could see the two outlines of his foes, they were close to each other. He thought to himself and decided that he could take them out in one move, and it would have to be now or risk them being to far apart to be able to. He began to run around them, picking up as much speed as he could in a short amount of time. He felt his limits as he ran but he pushed himself as he approached his friends, and felt like he was going faster than he had ever gone before. The two of them couldn't see him, only a yellowish blur as he passed them and ran around the room. Before she had any time to react to his speed, Tigress was hit hard in the stomach as he made a pass. He continued a steady barrage, hitting the two of them without letting them move from where they were. The two were slammed into each other and ready to go down, but so was Wally as his muscles started to feel the strain from his ever increasing speed. His body soon gave out, as he stumbled running towards them again. This was the opening Nightwing needed and he stood ready for Wally, who was still moving at a good speed. Wally looked up in time to see his friend hold his arm out and push towards him, using his strength and Wally's own momentum to send the speedster to the ground hard. If it had not been for Wally tripping up he would have probably broken Nightwing's arm, and he cursed himself for the blunder. The hit left his completely breathless, and he could do nothing but gasp as air slowly found its way back into his lungs. This was to big an opening and Tigress was all to happy to finish this little fight.

"You tried so hard, and those last few punches really hurt. I can't say I won't enjoy this a little, now you take a nice long rest. Goodnight speedy." With that last remark she brought her foot down onto Wally's Ribcage, knocking the air out once again. The pain of the last two hits, combined with him pushing his body to far was to much for the hero. Gasping one more time he finally fainted as the two towered over him. Tigress walked over to the young girl in the center of the room. With all the commotion she had been all but forgotten, but seemed to enjoy the fight between the two sides. "Alright Ricochet, I don't know what my superiors see in you, but I've got to bring you in." She grabbed the Ricochet in an effort to drag her back to Kaldur and be done with this long night before she heard a voice behind her.

"I can't let you touch her, I won't let her fall to your side." It was a woman, at least it looked like one. Tigress didn't care who it was she just wanted to get out of Gotham soon, before more of the team found them and she was completely outnumbered. She dropped the girl and rushed at this new combatant, deciding that her best bet would be end this quickly. The woman didn't move as she aimed a punch at her face, Tigress felt confident it would be over soon. As she connected with the new figure she felt herself falling forward. She fell to the ground, straight through the woman who still had not moved from her position. She stood back up and stared at the new woman.

"What is she? Who has that kind of power!?" Tigress tried to hit the woman again and again, leading to the same result each time. Tired and panting she looked up and saw that Nightwing, who she had all but completely forgotten about was now standing next to her. He raised his arm and she could only gasp as he had seemingly switched sides again, bringing a fist down on the back of her neck. She looked up as he grabbed her and pulled her up to his level.

"You can't touch her because she's not real, she's an illusion." He tossed her to the ground as he walked right through the woman towards Ricochet. "You are very powerful, but I can see through this little memory you have shown us." He approached her and held out her hand, waiting for her to accept it or not. "I would be happy if you joined our team but unlike them, we'll let you decide what you want to do." Nightwing had no time to wait for an answer as Tigress was on her feet and charging at him. Reacting to her advance he stood staring at his friend. "I can't let the light win, and if it means I have to take you down then I will." The scene was familiar to Ricochet, a hero and villain confronting each other, and she was in the middle. It was almost to much for her and for the first time she stood up and moved across the room. She stared at the two of them, and they finally noticed her gaze. Tigress was suddenly weighed down, and everything felt very heavy to her. She fell as her vision became hazy. The last thing she saw before loosing consciousness was the girl she was after Standing over her. As she woke up she saw Nightwing standing over her holding up a beaten up Kid Flash and Ricochet hiding behind him. She had chosen Nightwings side, and Tigress seemed to understand why the light would want her. "Looks like the The Lights agent is waking up, good to know you didn't kill her." The three of them headed for the door to leave. "Tell Savage that I won't let him win, our team will beat his." Tigress tried to stand and stop them but she couldn't bring herself to her feet. She sighed as the group left her and knew that this could only end badly for her mission.

"This is Tigress, I need a pickup. No, hostiles are gone I just can't move. Right, I'll be here." She waited for her pickup as the other three left the club without anyone knowing just what had happened in the back. As they left Ricochet wondered if the choice she had made was the right one, as Wally smiled and talked to his friend about the mission.

"I get that you had to pretend to get her by surprise, but did you have to hit me so hard? That last shot really hurt, and would it have killed you to tell me?" They left the club into the heart of the busy city, as the sun started to rise.

* * *

They were Jokerized, and without the focus that they had they were no where near Slash's level. He took a moment to look over at his friends and could see that they were each handling opponents easy enough. Slash knocked the last of the joker ninjas out and went to help his friends take out the others so they could stop the Joker and return the city to normal. Suddenly a vine appeared behind Slash and pushed someone away, clearly protecting him.

"You need to watch that, don't want to lose your head to a demented clown." It was Spore, Ivys nephew, and he had just pushed the Joker away from Slash probably saving the heroes life. "You deal with the clown, I'll make sure nobody else gets in your way." He then moved to help his aunt and the other heroes. Slash had turned and watched the Joker as he got up from the hit. This was something that he was regretting having to do, for the first time all night he was actual starting to feel fear. The clown seemed to know just what was going on and begun juggling his two jack knifes as he approached is foe.

"So, the big bad sword fighter is going to fight me. Lets see just how long you can last before I gut you like the animal you are." He charged at the young man and sliced wildly as he smiled. Slash was able to parry the knife with little difficulty and started his own counterattack, aiming squarely at the Jokers chest. It was surprising just how much speed and skill the Joker had, able to move out of the way and trip the younger fighter. "Say, your not to bad, and you seem familiar, have we met before? I think it's coming to me, do you know the Dork Knight?" Slash ignored him and went to kick out his legs, but met with nothing but air as the Joker easily jumped over him. "Oh I know now, your the first Bird boys bird boy! You were there the night I really shook Batman's world. It was a real hoot it was! Are we going to go for number two tonight? Oh please say yes." The Joker aimed to throw a knife aimed right at Slash's neck, but was stopped by the Blue Beetle who charged at the clown pushing him into a nearby wall. No sooner than helping Slash up, the young hero shoved Blue away from him. He looked up to see that the Joker was already on Slash again, something he hadn't even noticed. He noticed something else, blood was now dripping from Slash's shoulder. He understood immediately what had happened, and cursed himself and his scarab for not sensing the villain and letting someone get hurt.

"I thought you were suppose to be super advanced, how could you not see him coming!" As he got up the scarab stated coldly to the hero "Movement is irrational, no pattern to follow and detect." Blue went to help Slash until the latter motioned for him to stop and help the others, who were dealing with Jinx and Harley Quinn, who seemed to have freed herself from her binds. Jinx was having a difficult time dealing with the villain who shared her name, by what seemed to be a endless supply of bad luck in the fight. Jinx thought that the girl looked to young to be a villain, younger than herself even. The villain caught her off guard with an energy blast aimed straight at her. If it wasn't for Poison Ivy and her plants blocking for her, Jinx would have lost her head. As vines surrounded the younger girl across from them, Ivy smirked as she addressed her.

"Your good kid, maybe if this had been a few years you would have been in my league. Let me show you what a real villain can do." Before she could react a flower appeared around the girl and completely engulfed her. The others could see the flower bulge as she fought to break out, but it ultimately held together and the movement inside stopped. A fine pink smog appeared as the flower opened, and the girl fell to the ground unconscious. "Don't worry heroes she's not dead, but in the morning she may wish she was." Ivy used her vines to tie her up and push her into the corner away from the fight, as she joined the other three against Harley Quinn. The young girl gulped comically as she was completely surrouned.

"Looks like your not doing to well." Slash noticed humorously as Harley and Jinx had both been captured. Even thought he was on the losing end of his own fight, he felt confident that the Joker would either run or be defeated easily by them all combined. "Why don't you just give up now, it would be less painful that way." Slash parried the Joker as he went to cut him again.

"From where I'm sitting kiddo, your the one that's losing this one. Even if you take down the others, I'm in a whole different level." Slash backed up as the others advanced on the deranged clown. Thinking quickly he grabbed the nearest person and help a knife to their neck. The unfortunate target had been Jinx, and the clown was moving his knife closer and closer to her neck. Blue moved to take her back, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard what the Joker had to say. "One more step by anyone and I paint this place a beautiful shade of Blood red. And don't think I won't, I'll right this one dry if I have to, but I will make sure you regreat what you are about to do." All of them stopped, even Ivy not wanting him to aimlessly kill someone. "Now I'm going to go, and you guys are going to wave happily as I leave. Come on now Harley let's get going before I decide to change my mind." With that he cut his girlfirend and lacky free and headed for the door. "Oh, and you can keep the other one, call it a fair trade. Besides, she couldn't even stay awake for this whole thing." They watched as the two villains left with their friend. As soon as they were out off sight Blue went to charge after them, hoping to take the duo by surprise and save her. He was only stopped by Slash's hand on his sholder, holding him in back with a look of sadness and anger.

"Esse what do you think you are doing! We can still save her!" He pushed his friends hand away in anger and waited for a reason why Slash wouldn't let him give chase.

"It's what he wants Blue, Joker is a sadistic man. I know she will be safe, because he's going to use her against us next time. We have to prepare and get the people back to normal."

"So that's it, just because you think that she will be okay we are suppose to just let her go with that freak!"

"I'm asking you to trust me. We'll get her back, I promise you." After a tense moment Blue Beetle finally sighed and nodded. The two left Ivy and Spore, thanking them for the help with the Joker and his minions. The two left to figure out their next move as the sun rose on Blüdhaven.

* * *

A/N: This is a big chapter done! The reason being it is the completion of the first day in the universe. Also I am glad to report that tomorrow (9/29) Young Justice comes back with new episodes, which I will miss because of work.. Yay work! I hope you enjoy this chapter, next time we get to see some new characters and a brand new day! And don't worry, we are not done in Blüdhaven, but it won't take up most of the chapter like it has.


	7. Chapter 6: New Day, New Problems

"Get up worm! Or do you want to meet the business end of my cannon?" A figure stood over Bart Allen and aimed as he spat these words at the young man. "You know, I think you've had long enough." He charged up energy in his right arm and aimed as Bart looked up at him with a mixture of sadness and disappointment.

"Jaime… why?"

* * *

Jaime Reyes woke up in a cold sweat and looked around him. It was the same as every other night since he had been saved from The Reach, and learned the truth about his scarab. He looked around his room for a few moments before lying back down and staring at the ceiling. A few hours ago he had been in a fight against one of the biggest baddies known to the world, but he wasn't half as scared as he was now.

**Jaime Reyes, you cannot function properly without sleep, this unit suggests powering down for the night."**

"Easy for you to say, you didn't just find out you become one of the worst people like, ever. Well you kind of did, but you were made for it."

**"It is illogical to worry about things that have not happened or to worry about the future humans at this time. If you do not function at full capacity next time we may be taken and-"**

"I know, 'and then rebooted to our original purpose. We would become The Reach's agent.' I get it; you don't have to remind me every night."

**"Tomorrow we will have to help save the one called Jinx, if you want to be helpful I suggest going back to sleep for the few hours you have left."** Jaime rolled over and closed his eyes once again, hating the fact that they scarab was right, even if he didn't agree with it.

* * *

Conner Kent, or Superboy as he was better known was angry. He hated doing clean up, and it seemed that lately it was all he was doing for the team. Since The Reach had come out publicly there had been a mysterious string of burglaries and a lot of property damage to deal with. Superboy looked over Metropolis as he jumped to a high point, and laughed at the Lexcorp building sorely in need of repairs. He thought to himself that for having no powers Speedy, or Arsenal as he was calling himself now sure did a number on the place. He made his way across the buildings to a busy opening, and looked down on the people below. He had been around them for 6 years looking like a teen in peak physical condition, and yet he still didn't understand a lot about the people of the world. The one thing that definitely eluded him was fashion, and no matter how many times he tried he couldn't see why it was so important. Scanning for anything odd a few different people caught his eye. A brown haired girl wearing a grey jacket over a yellow top with white pants and long grey and black shoes was walking, but that wasn't what caught his eye. Behind her a few feet was another person, a young man as far as he could tell, wearing loose pants along with a sweatshirt, a hat and some sunglasses, and he seemed to get closer. No sooner did Conner notice the two of them did the young man make his move, grabbing the woman's bag and knocking her to the ground as he ran. Superboy followed on the rooftops, keeping up with the boy until he was away from the crowds. As the man stopped to look at what he had just stolen Superboy Jumped down, startling him.

"You know stealing isn't a good pastime, someone could get hurt doing it." An obvious threat as he moved towards the man, who backed into the end of the alley. "Now, let's just do this the easy was. Give me the purse and I let you off with a warning." Superboy reached out for the purse, expecting the young man to give it up. He was surprised when the man took off into the air; Superboy barely had time to grab his leg as they were both lifted into the air.

"Let go of me Superdork, do I go hanging on you when you fly? Oh that's right, you can't fly!" He kicked at Superboy until he knocked him off, sending the clone to the ground and through a nearby building. "That will teach you, you half rate hero." Superboy got up and readied himself, hoping he could jump and reach the man, when a blue blur flew up and cut him off. From what he could see it was a young girl with long blue hair, and deep blue fire burning around her body. In the sky the man she had just stopped finally regained some sense, shouting at the girl. "Hey! Get out of my way before you get hurt." The man readied himself for a fight, waiting for her response.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you better? Stealing from someone is a really stupid thing to do." She dove at the man, punching him with a left hook and setting part of his sweatshirt on fire. "Especially when you decide to steal from a superhero." She spun and hit him with a fierce kick, sending him towards the ground. He steadied himself just in time for Superboy to jump and grab onto his back, having a better hold than before. He struggled for a minute before getting a hand on Superboy, seemingly bending his arm in a way that didn't seem possible. He grabbed the young hero and pulled him as hard as he could, until the man's sweatshirt ripped and Superboy was sent flying towards the girl that had helped before sending both to the ground below. Now seething in anger, the young man shouted at the two of them as they got up from the ground.

"Don't you get it; I'm not a bad guy! I just do what I have to, is that so wrong! I'm sorry I took your purse, but I would have done something to make up for it." He floated down to the ground above them. "You second rate 'heroes' don't seem to be able to ask first. Did they teach you anything in hero school?" Superboy stood across from the man, at looked. His sweatshirt had burned away, and Conner could see that this was no normal human he was up against. His arm, most of his chest, and half of his face were all robotic substitutes for flesh and blood.

"What… What happened to you? Who are you?" Superboy waited as he landed before turning to the heroine behind him. "And who are you for that matter?"

"My name is Bullet punk, and try asking first next time." He smirked as he began to lift into the sky again.

"Hey wait a minute! Give me back my purse you creep!" With that the girl took off after the man, leaving Superboy on the building.

"Hey wait... Damn it." Superboy grumbled to himself as he jumped across the Metropolis skyline after them. "It's times like this I wish I had kept a couple of those shields."

* * *

Rocket and Zatanna flew high over Gotham City, ready for their phase of Nightwing's plan. Even thought he wasn't a league member they both respected him as a leader and hero, that's why they were going through with this mission for him.

"So, you think that this will actually work? I mean this whole membership drive thing?" Rocket commented as she set the ship to hover while the two of them got ready to explore the city below. "I would hate for this to blow up in the league's face.

"If Nightwing thinks it will, there is a good chance it will. Zatanna smiled at her league friend as the hatch opened up for them. "How many times has he been wrong in the past?" The two laughed as neither could think of a time where he was really wrong about something, not since they had first organized the team. "Anyways Good luck, hopefully we got some of the civilized ones. Zatanna watched as Rocket descended into the city below, before focusing herself to go find who she needed to find herself. Zatanna spoke the incantation "won eb ot deen I erehw ot og" and quickly disappeared from the ship.

Rocket flew through the city, noticing the small differences between her home of Dakota, and Gotham's gritty streets. She didn't have to fly far to find what she was looking for, Gotham University. Nightwing had told her that her target was a suspected alien, and had been seen around the institution. According to her Intel he was a tall, smart, man who could change his bodies density at will. She couldn't imagine why anyone would hang around a college, but to each their own she thought, as she landed near the college gates.

* * *

Conner had just about enough of these two "heroes" for the night. No matter what he said to them they continued to run and duck away from him. Superboy smirked to himself as he finally got them to head towards Lex Luthor's building, and hopefully he could corner them there. He made his way to the tower and climbed as high as he could, being able to jump up the side of it didn't hurt either. He waited as the two of them headed straight towards him. What he didn't expect was the young girl, he still didn't know her name, had started to attack the man, who called himself Bullet. She was glowing a deep blue color, flaming and ready to shoot him out of the sky. The only problem way that she missed him and instead hit the construction site next to them. Superboy hear a creaking and knew what was coming next. Before he could even say the words the beam she had hit began to tilt, threatening to fall on the people below. Conner didn't think about his next action, he rarely did when there were innocent people on the line. It sounded dumb when he did think about it, but he would just act on instinct, protecting them as much as possible. The beam came loose and Superboy jumped down to stop it. He was surprised to see Bullet swoop in and hold up the beam, keeping it in place. Superboy landed on a building near him, ready to help in any way. Debris started falling down towards the gathering crowd. Superboy shouted at Bullet, hoping that he would listen to him.

"See if you can get that thing back into place, I'll make sure that everyone down there is safe. And Umm... You, see if you can wield that thing back so it doesn't come dislodged again."

"Wow it took you that long to come up with that one. At least it's a semi good plan, you heard him girly, get over here and help me." Bullet began to push the beam back into place while the young girl began to heat up the metal to stick it back into place. "So, do you have a name? Or should I start calling you 'Little Miss Blue'?"

"I.. I have a name thank you! Call me Supernova, Or I may just have to show you that it's not just a name!" She continued to heat up the metal until it was sealed together tightly from all ends. "Alright, let it go slowly." They all held their breath as Bullet took his hands off the beam and floated back away from it. There was a loud creaking noise, and it seemed to sway from side to side but it stayed in place. The building suddenly shoot and some of the concrete fell freely to the ground. Both Bullet and Superboy reacted, jumping to destroy the slabs before they did any harm to the civilians gathered below them. Amongst the cheers from the crowd below, the three of them meet on top of a nearby building, finally talking in a civilized manner.

"Well, this was a lot more interesting than just dealing with small time and clean up. Listen you two, Bullet and.. Nova was it? I am part of a team of heroes, and we could use some people with talents such as yours."

"A team? Who is on it? If you guys really think I could be of help, then Supernova is your girl!"

"I think I'll pass, I don't play well with others, and I don't think my dad would be to thrilled with me joining the league's baby squad."

"Your.. Father? Why would he have a problem with you being a hero."

"Not mine, in fact he trained me to beat heroes like you into a pulp. But hey, that's what happens when dear ol' dad is Lex Luthor.

"Luthor is your... Father..?" Superboy was stunned momentarily. The thought that Luthor had not only made a few clones out of Superman's DNA, but also was ready to use his own son as a weapon shocked him, but he wasn't that surprised to hear it. Superboy shook off the feelings of insecurity and reaffirmed himself to the hero. "That doesn't matter. Who your father is has no bearing on who you are, the choice to be a hero is yours and yours alone. Luthor had a hand in my creation too, and I decided on my own path.

"That still doesn't make me want to whisk myself away to your merry little club. But I think I will tag along, someone has to make sure you don't kill yourselves, or anyone else."

* * *

The Sun was rising over Blüdhaven as Slash was looking out over the city. Nightwing had come and had left for some important "business" but Slash had a hunch it was more than that. He had been watching and waiting for a long time, and he was ready to put his own plan into action soon enough. After everyone was safe again, after this whole affair with the Joker was over. He grabbed his shoulder as he winced in pain. That clown should pay for what he had done not only to him but to his friends, the people that had become a surrogate family to him. He turned to watch the sun rise and spoke to an unseen person.

"You know what I want done, hopefully nobody will get hurt too badly. And if you do happen to kill him by mistake... Oh well."

Superboy made some friends! And is Slash more devious than we previously thought! These answers and more will be revealed... Not next time, no next time we will focus on our more villainous side. I hate that they are messing with the schedule, and I have to change some things around to make sure they fill somewhat. I know it's a fan story, but I personally do not like the ones that are completely unbelievable compared to the original. Yeah, no long lost Grayson twin or sudden world jumping here, not until I need a cheap ratings boost. I think the worst part about writing anything honestly is waiting for a review that says, in layman's terms, "This chapter sucked!" But at the same time I want it to happen, so I can get past it and improve so it doesn't happen again, maybe I'm just weird like that. I hope you all enjoyed this one, so please take a moment, send a review, and enjoy the rest of your day.


	8. Side story: The Grinning Clown

_ "It was a few year before the whole invasion trouble had started, I had just started working with Nightwing and got pretty close to some other members of the 'Bat Family'."_

* * *

3 Years earlier.

It was a dark night in Gotham City, darker than the usual nights that plague it. For the past month a serial killer has been on the loose, one that nobody not even Batman himself seemed to be able to stop. There was a good reason for this, the man doing the killing was The Joker himself. Batman had called in Nightwing for some help, and Slash had come along with him to help in any way he could. It wasn't long before the two met up with Batman and his partners, Batgirl and Robin. Nightwing knew Batgirl and Slash had met her a few times before, but Robin was a new face to both of them. He was young and he definitely was excited about the idea of hunting down the Joker, a feeling that none of the others shared. Standard to anything dealing with The Bat, there were no names he was just Robin and they were to leave it at that. It was decided that they would fan out and search Gotham, and alert the others if they found the Joker. For the first few hours Slash was paired up with Batgirl, with Batman hoping that Nightwing could give this new Robin some pointers if they worked together. The night was uneventful as the two leaped from rooftop to rooftop. The two of them worked well together, something Slash attributed with his working relationship to Nightwing. They eventually stopped an hour or two into their search, if anything to catch their breath and think of new ideas and places to look. The conversation eventually came to the new Robin.

"So, how is the new guy? Does me measure up to Dick at all?"

"Yeah, he certainly has the spirit for the job. But to be completely honest I think he may be just a little to violent for his own good, he may end up hurting someone, or worse."

"Are you afraid it will be something he can't handle? Or maybe something Bruce won't like."

"No... I just don't think Bruce has trained him as good as he did Nightwing, or how well I trained myself watching him."

The two of them waited a few moments before making their way back to their meeting place with the rest of the Bat Family. The response from the rest of them was the same, No sign of the Joker, no sign or trouble. They decided to rethink their strategy. Batman would go alone, as he usually did, to try and find the Joker. Nightwing and Batgirl would go as a team to cover more ground, while Slash and Robin took care of any street crime. The last thing Batman said to them was that they were to avoid any direct confrontation with the Joker if they did find him, only to wait for help from everyone. It wasn't long before the two of them found some trouble, a purse snatcher holding a knife to an old ladies throat. Before Slash could suggest any sort of strategy this new Robin was on top of them, throwing the mugger to the ground. The man was back to his feet quickly, and lunged at Robin ready to cut him up for what he did. Robin dodged at the last moment, throwing the man to the ground again and quickly landing on top if him. Before Slash could realize it the man was incapacitated and Robin had rejoined him on the rooftop.

"What was that? It was kind of dangerous for someone associated with the bat."

"Do you have a problem with the way I do things? I don't need your help if that's how you feel."

"No... But it would suck if you hurt yourself and I had to carry you around all night."

"Ha.. Then you get to handle the next one. We should go and find the Joker, taking him out before the bat would definitely take him down an peg or two." Robin leaped to the next building, not waiting for an answer from Slash, who followed after a moment of hesitation. He caught up with the young sidekick and quickly retorted.

"If that's your plan you could at least tell me your real name. That way I'll know what to put on your tombstone."

"hehe... Yeah okay. My name is Jason Todd."

* * *

_"I think about it almost daily, yes I have moved on in my own way but I still think about it. I wish I had never said that to him, that I had stopped it right then and there, but I was just as cocky as he was. Neither of us thought that anything would happen.. Heroes are always suppose to win."_

* * *

All night they hadn't had to much luck finding the Joker or his goons, only small traces of petty criminals inhabiting the lovely city of Gotham. It seemed that the more the two of them looked the harder it was to find the Joker, and that is when the idea to stop looking came up. It seemed logical to Slash, that if they were not actively looking for him there was a better chance that he would find them easily. They stopped looking completely and began just talk to each other. It surprised Slash just how different their lives had been before becoming heroes, but no matter what they did before they were heroes now. Slash thought back on his choices to be part of this hero movement, while Jason basically had it thrusted upon him when he was adopted by Bruce. He enjoyed it thought, and that was something that the two of them could agree on. Slash told Jason a lot about his past, things that even Nightwing didn't know. He felt he could trust the other young hero more, and wasn't surprised when Jason just nodded and accepted what he was told. It seemed like a few hours had passed when the questions about who Slash was under the mask came up.

"So, do you ever plan on telling me your name, or do you just want me to call you 'mysterious Stranger' for the rest of the night?"

"I guess it's only fair that I do, I mean you told me yours. My name is J-"

Slash was stopped by the crackle of their communicators. It was Nightwing and Batgirl, and they had found the Joker and were waiting for help. Worst news came in when Batman chimed in, stating that he had been held up by a trap and couldn't go help them for a while. Jason finally spoke up, saying that the two of them were on their way to provide support until Batman showed up.

"Tell you what 'Mysterious Stranger', you get a little reprieve on telling me your name. When we get done with this you can tell me, now let's go." Slash followed Robin towards the coordinates that Nightwing had given them, nodding in agreement to the young man.

"You've got yourself a deal, now let's go take this poor excuse for a clown off the streets." The two boys shared a laugh with each other as they jumped from building to building.

* * *

_"We were eager, ready to prove that we were better than they gave us credit for. I'm sure if Jason knew just what he was heading towards he wouldn't have been so ready to match wits with The Joker._

* * *

It was no more than a few minutes until they found their way to Nightwing and Batgirl. They were both pumped and ready for whatever the Joker could and would throw at them during this little fight. Over the radio they could hear Batman voicing his concern, that they should stay away until he was able to come and help, that the Joker was to dangerous. They both laughed at the idea of having to wait for someone to help them, they were highly trained heroes after all. When the two older heroes saw them they told them the same thing, that even with the four of them it wouldn't be enough to deal with Joker and his goons. Slash soon found himself asking what was so dangerous about a guy in cheap clown makeup, something his new friend agreed with. The only reply they got was that neither Robin or Slash had met the Clown Prince of Crime, and that they had better hope it would stay that way. Their luck did not hold out long and the 4 heroes were discovered by a lone grunt, who quickly went to sound the alarm. Before anyone could stop him Robin jumped in to knock the guy out, completely exposing himself to the rest of the room including the Joker himself. As the rest of the group joined him and readied themselves for a fight the clown laugh at the four of them.

"Well well well.. Looks like dear old Batman doesn't think to highly of me. I mean why else would he send in a team of sidekicks to do his dirty work. I mean really, who would want to read a story about a bunch of kids taking on a big villain, and winning. No no, I think I'll just have to send our dear Dork Knight a little message, wrapped up in Birdboy wrappings and tied with Batgirl bow." Henchmen moved to surround them, pointing their weapons at the for of them. Slash placed his hand on his weapon, and could hear the others shuffling and doing the same. "Alright boys, let 'em have it! Turn them into Swiss cheese, make sure we have enough red to paint this place! Anyone want to take bets on which one goes down first? I say it's either the Birdboy or the kid who I've never seen, I mean nobodies always go down first and the other two have history!" He laughed as the men moved towards the group, and sat ready to enjoy the show.

"Wait for it... Now!" Nightwing gave the order and the for of them leapt at their attackers, taking them by surprise. Slash easily kicked away a few grunts, knocking their weapons out of their hands. He was using a small metal stick, unlike Nightwings Escrima sticks, that he had taken from his old mentor soon after leaving and joining the Bat Family. He honestly didn't know what it did besides that it looked like the handle of a blade. He could see the others knocking the goons around without much difficulty, thinking that if this was the best the Joker had it would be an easy fight. He didn't notice when the Clown had gotten off his chair and left the room, as if bored with the fight in front of him. None of them did until there was a loud bang, and the man nearest to him fell over.

"Oops, was he one of mine? Oh well you know how expendable these guys are, I don't think they even have names. Now since you bats think you are so great and having such and easy time with this bunch of bozos, how about you try a real clown?" He smiled gleefully as he aimed his pistol, changing from target to target. "The only question is, Which. One. First?" He cock the gun and fired off a shot that whizzed passed Slash and hit another henchman, striking him in the throat. Nightwing gave the order to move and they all got out of the way as more of the men either ran or were shot. The four of them retreated into the shadows, each on a different side of the Joker. "Now now guys, where is the fun in that? Why don't you come out and fight me like the real Bat would. Oh way, you are fighting like him... Well, at least he was a good teacher." Slash heard the others talking through the communicators, whispering to avoid the Joker finding them for the moment.

"We have to get out of here, he's going to kill someone we need Bruce."

"Batgirl calm down. We will get out as soon as we get an opening, until them keep silent and don't move unless you have too."

"That's your plan? Let me at him, I can take a demented clown with a toy gun. It's not the first time we've been shot at."

"Maybe not the first, but I don't want it to be the last. Robin, Batgirl, Slash each of you hold your position."

It wasn't long before Joker started to fire blindly into the dark trying to flush the heroes out. As they waited they could hear more people come in and the order to smoke them out so he could shoot them. In all the chaos there was a small ray of hope, Batman had broken out of the trap, he was on his way and was ready for the Joker. They all breathed a sigh of relief as the news came hoping to put this killer behind bars soon. Their luck seemed to run out there as the platform Batgirl was on began to shake. The Joker's men were kicking and destroying everything that could be a hiding place, including the supports and she was sent crashing to the ground in front of the villain. He pointed the gun at her but she was quicker than he expected, easily kicking it out of his hands with a back flip and landing on her feet ready to fight. They swarmed her as the others jumped down again, ready for round two. Robin swung in and hit the Joker himself, sending the purple suited villain to the ground.

"Oh you are going to regret that, I'll make sure you suffer."

"Yeah right, if Batman can take you, I know I can."

"We'll see little bird, we'll see." Nearby Batgirl was finishing off the last of the men bothering her with a powerful kick when she saw Joker reach for his gun again. This time it was her kicking the Joker, sending the frustrated man staggering back.

"I've got your back, don't try and take him alone!" Slash and Nightwing were both blocked from helping by more of the Joker's men. The two heroes were able to fight of this wave much easier than the ones before, both of them well versed at fighting together.

* * *

_"Even at this point I thought nothing could go wrong, that we would come out the victors. We were knocking them out left and right. But we forgot the important things, we forgot to never underestimate an opponent, especially if they have a gun."_

* * *

Batgirl was doing well against the Joker, knocking the clown back and forth as Robin kept the others away from her. They could hear as which each hit the Joker began to laugh louder and louder. She made the mistake of thinking it was just him being crazy, that there was nothing to worry about. He was knocked back and clutched his chest, apparently in great pain.

"Oh you got me, I think I'm finally going to see Ma and Pa Joker at that big tent in the sky. Just allow me one last request, please just let me be until I get to see the bat one last time." Batgirl grabbed him and pulled him up staring into his face as he spoke.

"Trust me, your not worth his time." He expression changed from being twisted in pain to a gleeful smile.

"Oh no dear, I think I'm worth more time than you give me credit for." He moved his hand to reveal a flower on his lapel and after a second it released a slightly purple fog in Batgirl's face. She coughed and fell to the ground, covering her mouth as he laughed and picked up his gun. "Looks like you lose this little game." He aimed at the young heroine and laughed sadistically. "And just like that, it's one dead bat!" Nightwing and Slash watched in horror as their paths were blocked.

"Batgirl No!" Robin jumped back towards his partner, desperate to drive the Joker away. A shot rang out and both Batgirl and Robin fell to the ground. The Joker smiled as he called his men off.

"Well what do you know, a two for one deal! I think that's enough for today lets go home everybody! Oh, and you two bat brains might be able to help them if you go fast enough. Byyyee!" With that The Joker made his way to the door, leaving with his gang. Nightwing and Slash rushed to the two fallen heroes.

"No No No, Batgirl, Robin stay with us." Batgirl began to stir, moaning to signal that she was alive. "Barb, you're going to be alright."

"I think... I'm fine, Jason got to me in time." She coughed a bit and then sat up. "Whatever was in that flower packed a punch though." The both made their way over to where Jason Todd was laying on the ground.

_"I could only watch and wait, I couldn't believe that the boy that had become my friend over the night was laying still after a gun had been fired. I was actually scared."_

The Boy wonder was actually hit, shot through the upper stomach and bleeding profusely. Nightwing placed his hand on Robins wrist, looking for a pulse. Becoming aggravated at himself as he found nothing, and desperately started CPR to try and restart any trace of a heartbeat. He tried for a few minutes, continually compressing his chest and trying to restart his heart. He finally sat up and looked down at the young man frowning. "There's nothing... He's gone."

"Dick, you can't mean.." Batgirl cupped her hands over her mouth to stifle a gasp, and trying to hold on to any hope."

"He's already getting cold to the touch Barbara." Nightwing picked up what was left of Jason and began to leave the building. "Let's go before something else happens, we'll call Batman from a nearby building.

_"It was like a dream to me after that moment, a bad nightmare. Batman came and asked what happened, if th_

* * *

_e Joker got away, if there was any hope for Robin. I could tell it hurt Nightwing to tell him how it had all happened, that Robin was already dead and nothing could be done and probably worst of all that the man responsible was still walking free. It was a sad site to watch the Bat, someone known for being unemotional and cold slowly carry his young ward away. I felt like I could have done more, looking back I probably could have done something to save my friend. Over the next few days the Joker was found, badly beaten, but alive near the Gotham city police department. I have no doubt that was the Bat's doing. Batgirl gave up the mantle for a while, but she eventually took it up again when Batman needed it. Eventually Tim Drake became the new Robin, and he is great at the job, but you can see the pain on Batman's face when he hears then name. Jason Todd was a good man, and I can never forgive the Joker for what he did. But that doesn't matter, I have work to do right now and tonight the clown will pay."_

"I'm glad you could make it, I need some help and you have just the skills I need."

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone! This was a special holiday update for you, but this chapter has been in the works for a long time. This was originally meant to be Chapter three as Slash telling Blue how he knew the Joker and why he was so against fighting him. I decided that after the events of the Dark Knight Rises premiere a story were the Joker kills multiple people would not be in the best taste. That being said it is an important chapter as it sets up the relationships between Slash and a number of the Bat family. Rest assured I am hard at work on the next chapter and will get it to you as soon as I get the time to type it up and release it for you(work is a killer). Anyways I hope you enjoy this little backstory, and if people do like these I may make more 'holiday' stories. Have a safe Halloween night everyone!


	9. Chapter 7: All Roads lead to Blüdhaven

It was a good day, at least as good as a day since he had come in contact with Miss Martian. Aqualad walked down the hall, looking for his friend to discuss the course of action the should take. Since he had crossed his old partner he had good days and bad days, and there were times it showed. He walked past the room where they were keeping the young man Sportsmaster had found, the boy called Duplicate. In another room Gaia, a man that could control the earth itself was happily making himself at home. He made his way to Tigress's room and let himself in, sitting quietly on the bed and waited for his friend to return. He held his head as he fought off a persistent migraine, and immediately knew that he was in for a rough night because of it. Tigress was unusually late this day and Kaldur began to worry about her. He thought to himself about her predicament.

"If something has happen and she has been caught, we are in a lot more trouble than we could possibly imagine." It wasn't long before she walked in the room, looking drained and upset at whatever had kept her.

"Looks like I'll be seeing a few more friends on my own. Is everything ready?"

* * *

Nightwing looked over the files as he transferred them onto his personal computer. It wasn't as high tech as the ones he was use to but it got the job done, and until the team had a new headquarters he didn't want to take any chances that anyone would find out. He looked over the data on the flash drive in his small Blüdhaven apartment, each file data on another new hero that had joined their side, or that he wanted to join them in the fight against the Light. He poured over the names and began to plan to himself until he was interrupted.

"If you keep staring at the screen in the dark like this you'll go blind. Why don't you turn on a few lights, just because you were raised by a bat doesn't mean you should act like one."

Nightwing turned on a light and turned to his visitor, ready to strike if needed. He was relieved to see his partner standing there, and quickly went back to his computer.

"I figured you would be busy all day with your mission, how has beetle worked out for you?" He continued to type away at the computer, trying to find the best match for each hero. He didn't wait for Slash to answer as he continued to explain himself. "I know that Savage and the Light are up to something, and I have to make sure we're ready. Let's see... M'gann brought on Fang, and as an added bonus her old friend Psylum. And last night Wally and I picked up the mystery girl, Ricochet." He trailed off as he looked over the files again. Slash had finally had enough and pulled his friend and partner away from the screen.

"Dick, there is a difference between being prepared and being paranoid. I know from what I've seen each member of the team is a responsible and well trained hero, even if they hide it well. Now take a moment, I need your advise."

Nightwing brushed some dust off his shirt and sat down, offering a seat to Slash. "Alright I'm listening."

* * *

Aqualad didn't know what to say. He sat with his friend in silence, taking the news in and processing it before he finally spoke.

"A strike force? To take down rogue heroes and cut off the supply.. It seems the Light has more eyes than we thought, and this may have been for nothing."

"Don't say that Kaldur, you know as well as I do something like this was bound to happen. If you didn't expect them to cover their backs after the Reach incident, then you have seriously underestimated them. I have to move out soon, I guess they have decided to give you one more day to recover, and I have to go see if I can get some help from a friend of the higher ups." Kaldur's head began to throb as he took the information in. Just like that his good day had become a horrible one, with each thought of having to harm other heroes caused him greater pain. "I have to go deal with the clown, looks like he got himself into a little trouble with Big Boss number 2. Not a big loss if you ask me, and apparently he has been hiding some things from us. Things that we as should get a chance to look at."

"You know you don't have to do this." Kaldur looked up and thought about how taxing it was for her as well, to have to do this and be away from Wally. "If you escape I'll do whatever I can to make sure you go off the grid until they stop looking. I know Nightwing and Wally would agree that you should not be a part of this, especially if they knew what you were being forced to do in the name of The Light." He stood up, holding the side of his throbbing head as he continued. "I should be able to do this on my own, say if something were to happen to my lieutenant." He made his way to the door ready to retreat to his own room and rest again. "Think about what is truly important while you are out there, nobody will hold you choice against you." With that he left her alone, making his way back to his own bed before the pain made him pass out. Tigress stood there for a moment before mumbling to herself.

"Kuldur, If you only knew how much I want to go back to the way things were. If my hunch is right this is only the first step, and I stand a better chance of protecting them from here than I would out there." She smiled and began preparations for her search for the Joker. "I can do this, and I know you can do it too." A knock on her door signaled it was time for her and the team to depart.

* * *

The Joker was reeling from his encounter with the Blüdhaven gang, angered that the heroes had actually matched him and his group of followers. Not only that but they had taken Jinx, an agent from The Light themselves and was holding her. But it wasn't all that bad because he had on of theirs himself. A young girl that seemed to be playing in the big leagues without being sure she belonged there. He laughed to himself as his partner danced around the terrified hero.

"Now Now Harley, you've gone and scared the poor girl. Why would you want to do something like that, she may begin to think we're bad people. We both know that's no true, we're just a little... eccentric, for normal people. So kid do you have a name, oh please tell me! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He giggled in delight as Harley Quinn stopped her dance and joined him. The young hero, also named Jinx didn't say a word and only scowled at the villain. "So that's how you want to play then, what a pity. I was hopping that you and I could become friends, but it looks like I'll have to deal with you like all the others. But don't worry to much I still have uses for you, and I still need to drive you little gang out of hiding. When all of them are down for the count and my boss is satisfied you'll get what's coming to you and boy will it be a fun ol' time!" Jinx stated daggers at the Joker, wanting to get her hands on him for even mentioning hurting her friends. She tried to undo her binds as quietly and secretly as possible, waiting for her chance at him. "I have a little surprise for you, Demona get in here. I have a new friend for you to play with, watch her while Harley and I have some much needed... quality time." A girl walked into the room, obviously aware of Jinx's presence since she had been there, but never making herself known. From what Jinx could see of her she wore skimpier clothing, and seemed to have darker almost grey skin. She stayed in the shadows as the Joker and Harley Quinn left the room and silently watched Jinx as the clock on the wall ticked away.

* * *

Slash took of his shirt to show Nightwing just what happened the night before. Dick could see a few different scars, but his eyes were almost immediately drawn to his arm still wrapped in a reddish bandage.

"If you don't change that soon it may start to bleed through. It must have been one hell of an opponent to get you like that." Dick moved to get some medical supplies and help his friend. He chuckled slightly and thought how no matter how much they did for the city, going to a doctor was strictly out of the question. "So, what's the story behind this one?"

"Big trouble, the Laughing Clown kind. Still didn't hurt as bad as the one over my eye..." Slash rubbed some powder away from his left eye, revealing a large scar running diagonally across it. "Thank God for Bat Cover-up, makes hiding this kind of give away so easy." Another think Dick laughed at as he started dressing the wound. They hid their appearance and make it look like everything was okay, even if it wasn't. "He got me good and I'm not talking about this, he took one of ours. I promised Blue that I would help him get her back, and this is the closest we've gotten to stopping him in a long time." It was things like this that made them both realize how lucky they were to have partners. Slash had a mentor figure in Nightwing, and Nightwing had someone who was okay taking the burden off him, even for a little while.

"The worst thing you could do is go in there head on, I think you should wait until another hero could help. That being said I know that won't sit well with Beetle, and I have a feeling it doesn't work for you either. If you can beat the Joker at his own mind games, dealing with him physically is no problem. I know you have some history with the two of them, but I also know you can do this." Dick finished cleaning and fixing Slash's arm, putting a new bandage on it to soak up any more blood. "And try not to get hit like this again, you could lose an arm." Slash smirked as he put his shirt back on.

"Thanks, I'll try to keep that in mind. I'll come up with some sort of plan, and I will get my friend back. Now then, let's talk about your little problem." Slash walked over the computer and looked over Nightwing's files, reading about the heroes that had already joined. "If you mobilize and they haven't it may be all out war, and that wouldn't end well for either side. I think you need to think about what you are doing, some real deep thought, before someone gets hurt." He closed the computer and smiled at Nightwing. "I think they will send someone after last night, and I'll be ready for them. Anything you want me to pass on to the Light?"

"Yeah, tell them no matter what we'll be ready."

* * *

Tigress looked over Blüdhaven, her team beginning to look for the Joker throughout the city. She thought about how the city was protected by her friend and how she didn't want to have to fight him two times in a row but quickly shook the thought out of her head. Any sign of weakness or interaction between the two could mean death and destruction for the world, and she was not going to let that happen. She readied herself and gave the command.

"Hunt down the clown, and incapacitate anyone that stands in your way."

* * *

A/N: This was a messy chapter, and worst of all it was late. I have no real excuse, but I do have final papers to write and work to go to so time is a little short. Come winter break I should be able to write more and probably write better chapters, so if this one wasn't as good as you were expecting don't worry, it's just a bump in the road. On a lighter note, I wish I could draw because I love some of the characters I've gotten. Unfortunately my hands never seem to cooperate with my mind and I never get a good figure. Blüdhaven has quickly become a powder keg, (Mostly because my last villain entry was tied in with the Joker) and it looks like the Blüdhaven Gang(Which is what I've taken to calling Slash and Blue's little group) may be right in the middle. One last note before I let you go, last update Deity of Insanity, who has been a great source of constructive criticism and has my thanks, posted the issue about the possibility of us forgetting characters that were introduced a while ago and then not given any screen time. This is a problem I have tried to remedy, but because the time flow of the story (Where this is only the 2nd morning, instead of months like in real life) it is hard to put characters who would just be reacting to joining the teams in any real situation. I put a little checklist of characters in, but if anyone has a better idea on how to add them until I get the last few heroes added I would be more than grateful for your suggestions. If I don't see you again before the holidays are over please have a Merry Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanzaa/Boxing Day/ anything I missed.


	10. Chapter 8: Planning the First Strike

Artemis looked over her strike team, noting the diversity of the group she had been given control of. Besides the Terror Twins and Icicle Jr. a group of new villains joined her, there was a hulking brute that looked ready to kill as soon as they touched down, and a young man staring off into space as if he didn't want to be there. She thought to herself she had better watch them closely, who knows what they could do to the city. Each one of them would be able to destroy the populace alone, and bringing a whole team in was asking for trouble in her mind. She had to think of a way to limit the casualties, maybe even prevent any from happening. As the craft sped through the air towards Blüdhaven she sat back and thought, whatever her plan was she would need to come up with it quickly.

* * *

Raquel Ervin, better known as Rocket, was in awe of Gotham University. Compared to the dark, looming threat that plagued the rest of the city, the college was bright and filled with a certain hope. Each one of the students she passed was filled with a light that seemed to scream "I'll be the one to change this city, once and for all!" She was happy to see it all, but she was afraid of how many of them would quickly be swallowed by the cities underbelly. Even back home in Dakota City gangs were taking in young kids everyday and molding them into members, and she thought Gotham was way worse than her home. She shook her head and began looking around for her target. Around the city somewhere was a hero, someone who could help and she figured that the best place to start would be Gotham U. It wasn't random chance she had picked here to start, from the information Nightwing had gathered for her she found out this man use to be a teacher on his own planet. So where else would you find a teacher than an institute of learning, she thought to herself. What she would do for a super villain attack right about now. It would be easy to find the hero then, he'd be the one not running in terror. She chuckled to herself as she thought about the idea of an attack right now, and how unlikely that was until the ground beneath her feet began to shake. She immediately knew what was happening, and thought that her unlikely attack just became much more likely.

* * *

It was close to nightfall, and the air in Blüdhaven seemed to be energized much more than any other night. After working and getting things ready for tonight all Slash had to do was wait for his friend and partner the Blue Beetle to arrive. He didn't have to wait long as the young hero flew by, only to backtrack and land next to him.

"What are you doing just standing here, shouldn't you be out there searching the city for her! Don't tell me you had to wait for me to get anything done, that's just being lazy."

"Calm down Jaime, don't defeat yourself before we even find the Joker. Now follow me, we have to go inside and meet the rest of the team helping us."

Slash motioned for his friend to follow him and they entered the building, walking a bit before they were in a large room surrounded by people. Some Jaime could recognize included Poison Ivy and her young partner from last night, while some were complete mysteries to him.

"He esse, who are these guys and what are they doing here? Are you telling me that Poison Ivy and her friend are both good now?" Ivy laughed at the remark before rebutting the young man.

"Good, no. But I do have some unfinished business with the clown and you need me. It just so happens that I can synthesize an antidote to stop his control over the people. So I get my crack at him, you get to be free of zombie citizens, Deal?" Slash nodded his head, making the choice for his friend before introducing the rest of them.

"Nightwing sends his regards, he would be here but some important Team mission is keeping him. So he sent some replacements to help us. Of course you know Ivy and Spore from last night, they are both here to get revenge on Joker, or maybe they actually want to be good for a change, who knows." Spore laughed at the comment which obviously annoyed his aunt.

"I'll show you just why I'm the best in this room boys."

"The young girl there is Ricochet, I'm not 100 percent on her powers, but it has something to do with making illusions, seemed to work pretty well when Nightwing first encountered her." Ricochet looked down nervously before speaking to Beetle.

"Right, I'll do all that I can to help you get your friend back.. I guess she's my friend to.. right?"

"The girl in the dress is Psylum, M'gann's friend. She'll be our resident telepath and will set up a psychic link after briefing. " Psylum nodded confidently at the two before setting up the link.

"I can do this all day. Let's show this cabron just who he's messing with."

"The big guy here is Fang, protégé of Vixen and our powerhouse, I wouldn't want to go head to head with him." Fang smiled and punched his hands together.

"Damn right you don't, we're all here to make sure Joker knows just how bad he messed up." Blue smiled at the group and felt confident about how this mission would work.

"It's great that you have all come here, I know it's not the safest assignment but it really means a lot to me." Tired of hearing Jaime speak the scarab decided to interject. **"Jaime Reyes, each moment you waste talking means more people out there getting hurt because of this Joker. Recommended course of action is to find and decimate the clown as soon as possible."** Jaime let out an annoyed grunt before continuing. "Right I know that.. Anyways, let's not waste any more time and get started. The less time we spend here means the more time we have out there to get him." The scarab made a noise that sounded almost like laughter to Jaime. **"****Your speeches leave something to be desired, next time let me do the talking." **The group circled around Blue and Slash, ready to hear some sort of plan for going up against the Joker.

"You all have something here you're good at, and each one of those talents will be needed to take this guy down and prevent as many hurt civilians as possible. Since I know the city better than any of you and Blue has been helping me so far, the two of us will take point on this one. I don't want anyone being the big hero, our main mission is to save Jinx and getting yourself killed isn't going to help that. I know that each of you can handle yourself well enough, you wouldn't be part of Nightwing's team if you couldn't but remember you have others right here with you and together the chances of someone getting hurt is reduced a lot. I've done some... investigating and found that Joker is held up at an old chemical plant out on the waterfront. Guy has a thing for the stuff, and I've also heard that he will be waiting for us, but that's no surprise really. Half the problem will be getting there, he has people on the street and if we alert him in any way.. well I'm sure you can imagine." Slash continued briefing the team as the sun set in the city, it was well into the night before they had a plan worked out to every last detail, and were ready to move out.

* * *

Artemis guessed she had about an hour until they would reach the city of Blüdhaven. By listening she had learned a few things about her group, The big one was named Gaia, and was more than happy to use his powers of earth manipulation for personal gain. She laughed to herself and thought his family's story sounded like a TV show she had seen a few years ago, each one controlling a different element, but quickly returned to her somber tone. It was the other one that started to worry her. He had not spoken to anyone, seemed to be miles away from them really, and she found that was never a good sign. He was either being forced into this, or a mental nut getting ready to snap. She walked over and sat next to him, deciding to take a chance.

"So, this is your first mission. Are you nervous, or excited to be here with us? Tell me by the way, what's your name soldier?" He sat there for a minute before finally looking up at her. His eyes seemed to be glassed over almost as he turned to look away and responded.

"I don't know if I belong here, and my name.. my name is Duplicate." She sighed slightly relieved that he seemed to be sane.

"I meant your real name. Sometimes if you're lucky or you haven't been in this business to long you still have a real name to call yourself."

"Oh.. my name is Luke, and what's yours commander? Your real name I mean, I know they call you Tigress around here."

"It's just Tigress now, having a real name is a privilege I lost. Luke, I get the feeling you don't want to be here, not because you don't think you belong but because you really don't want to live this life. If that is the case don't worry about what you have to do, I'm sure you have a reason for it all, I know I do."

"I just... I don't think I'll ever be able to do what I want to do because of my involvement here."

"Understandable. Listen, a friend once told me to be able to live our way of life we have to 'Get Traught or Get dead.' As you can see, I'm still alive, so I think it was pretty good advice."

"I don't think traught is a word... but I think I understand what they were saying. You just have to suck it up and take on the world, or else it will swallow you whole right?"

"Something like that, you take the good with the bad in our line of work. And be glad you haven't lost your soul yet, hold onto it and you can do anything in this world."

* * *

Rocket jumped into the air as the ground beneath her crumbled away. She looked down to see who attacked the school, and to make sure that no student was caught in his way. They all seemed to be able to scramble out of the path of destruction, and waited for the dust around the figure to clear. Rocket barely had time to reach as debris was thrown towards her, forcing her to shield herself and land. She took her eyes off the figure as she touched down and when she turned back noticed that it was gone. Before she could react a loud moaning roar came from behind her as she heard it speak, almost in a whisper.

"Solomon Grundy... Born on a Monday... Christened on Tuesday..." She turned in time to see a large fist coming at her, quickly hitting her and sending her soaring to the ground. He pounced at her as she got up. She took to the sky, hoping to gain an advantage from the air, but was pulled down by the monster's massive reach. Rocket focused he kinetic field towards her fist and him the hulking brute as hard as she could, causing him to loose focus long enough for her to escape his grasp. As soon as she was freed from his grasp she flew into the air, trying to formulate some sort of plan against the beast. She didn't get to long before he was focused on her again and began pelting her with large rocks and other debris. Grundy began throwing rocks around her, watching the way she reacted, and which way she flew to get out of the way. Rocket was able to block small rocks with her shield, but the bigger ones took a toll on her, and she chose instead to dodge then. Grundy threw a massive bolder at her head, and instinctively she dove down to avoid it. She soon realized how big of a mistake it was because Grundy had planned on her doing just that, and lunged at her. They connected in midair, and he connected a hard punch that knocked her down to the ground, leaving a crater and a cloud of dust around her.

Not... Good.." Rocket struggled to stand up after the big hit, and Grundy was closing in on her. Before the brute could get to her something seemed appear out of nowhere, before knocking him back with a powerful punch. "What.. no, who is that?" Rocket smiled to herself as she put two and two together. "Looks like I didn't have to look to hard after all, bad guys are so useful sometimes." Grundy stood and looked at the young man who had hit him, before charging at the young hero. The young man wore a black body suit, that almost reminded Rocket of Wally's stealth suit from back when they worked together. He wore a full mask so that only

"Married on Wednesday... Grew ill on Thursday!" Rocket swore as he approached the young man he seemed to get bigger, and begun to swing wildly. "Grew worse on Friday!"

"What a joke, I hope you hit better than you rhyme." He put up his arm to catch the larger fist, but was quickly pushed away landing near Rocket.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? From what the league knows, Grundy is an unstoppable killing machine." She pulled the boy up and flew them both into the sky. "Now I don't know what kind of powers you have, but letting him beat on you can't be good." The man began to struggle until he was free of her grip and flying next to her. "Good to see you can fly on your own, now do you have a name?"

"Compound, and I'm sure you're not a student here so who exactly are you? You know what don't answer that, just watch me handle you 'unbeatable monster.'" With that the young hero flew down to Grundy's level. "Hey big guy! Were you just born that ugly, or did you have to work at it?" Grundy turned and swung at Compound, barely giving the young man time to avoid the hit. "Is that all you've got, you should know the goal is to actually hit me." Even more enraged Grundy swung wildly, each punch barely missing the young hero. "You missed. Again. You would think that being a big guy would mean you'd be able to take me, I mean you size alone should give you that advantage. Grundy lifted both hands over his head before bringing them down on top of the young hero. Rocket thought he was done for, and circled the monster in a field of energy to stop him.

"Poor kid, should have listened instead of taking on something like Grundy alone." She was shocked to see the young man float up through Grundy's arms, sitting on the brute's hands. "How..? AH! So that's what he's got going for him, Nightwing sure can pick some nice ones." He smile quickly turned to shock as the young man thrusted his hand through Grundy's head, shifting it from being intangible to a harder more durable substance. The beast looked at the young man as he began to fall backwards, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Died on a... Satur...day... Bur..buried on..Sunday.." Before being able to finish his sentence Grundy coughed and closed his eyes. When he was sure it was safe Compound pulled his hand from Grundy's skull, leaving the beast laying on the ground.

"And that was the end of Solomon Grundy." He walked over to where Rocket had landed before giving her a thumbs up. "For being undefeatable he went down pretty easily, but if you weren't trying to kill him I could see how it would be a problem. Thankfully it's Grundy we're talking about, if the stories I've heard here in Gotham he should be back before the week is over. Now you said you were with the league, as in the Justice League?" Rocket nodded at the young man before explaining.

"You see the league has a team for younger heroes, and the leader of that particular team thought that you would make a good addition to it. I'm hear as a favor for him by asking if you would be willing to join."

"Join a kiddie version of the Justice league. I don't know if it would be a good fit for me, you'll have to give me some time. Do me a favor and come back in a week, I'll think about what I want to do. If you can't do that I don't think I can join." Rocket nodded in agreement to the young man's request, and told him to think hard and either way his help was greatly appreciated while fighting Grundy. With that she left Compound to himself, hoping that he would join after thinking and that this mission wouldn't end up being for nothing.

* * *

The Light's strike team landed in Blüdhaven, and the young villains looked over the city. Their leader Artemis, posing as the villain Tigress, finally addressed them.

"We're only going for the clown and his girl, I don't want to many civilians hurt. The more left alive means the more we can use for our plans later on, so control yourselves as much as you can. Intel says he's hold up in an old chemical plant, so let's move out." With that the team started heading towards the Joker's location, ready to take him and anyone that got in their way down. Not to far away Slash and his team had just finished prep and were ready to move out as well.

"Remember everyone, the Joker is dangerous. I don't want any heroes dying on me because they were trying to be.. well, heroes. Well, I think that's all there is to say on the matter, so as the say in Europe, allons-y!"

* * *

_A/N: I got this one out quicker than I thought, and I beat the end of the world. I can't say I'm happy to be posting this today, and it has nothing to do with how I feel about the chapter. Friday's event has left a bad taste in my mouth, and I wish I didn't have to talk about it. Without trying to start any kind of debate about weapons or people, I do have to say that things like this really make me weep for the human race. That being said, please if anything send out a prayer or even a thought for the families that are going through this, thank you. Now onto chapter business, I tried to make Artemis seem like a mother figure to Luke knowing just how hard it is to be raised a villain and want to be a hero. I did make it seem like this would be an action filled chapter, and even though I had to build up some things I wanted to give you something so we got Grundy and Rocket's fight. Rocket is a character I feel kinda got the shaft when it came to Young Justice, joining the Team early enough to be an original member, but late enough to not get any real screen time before the season ended and she was whisked away into the League. That, plus the fact I have not read a lot of Icon comics means it's hard to write for her.. so yeah, she may go missing in the near future. And don't worry about Grundy, he'll be back late, but the question is what he will be exactly. Well, that's all I've got to say, if you have any comments/questions/ideas for a holiday special, please feel free to send me a message or comment._


	11. Side Story: An Ol' Gotham Christmas

_It was a cold winters night in ol' Gotham City,_

_Snow covered the ground, all fluffy and pretty._

_Batgirl and Robin soared too and fro,_

_Unaware of the dangers that lurked just below._

_"This Holiday's boring" he said with a sneer,_

_"Let's create one, bursting with Fear."_

_Under the city, at home in the gutter_

_Stood a man amongst all the clutter._

_A bag on his head, his voice sounding low_

_it was Jonathan Crane, the evil Scarecrow._

_A mild wonder it was at the start,_

_An obsession with Fear controlling his heart._

_"No more shall child laugh and play,_

_Instead screaming and terror shall fill their day._

_With a drop of this toxin begins my plan,_

_and all of Gotham this fear shall span._

_Fear gas in hand he climbed to the street_

_ready to give his own Christmas treat._

_The Heroes were waiting and pounced with great speed_

_Trying their best to stop his dark deed._

_Scarecrow knew this, and he did not fret_

_for two fear based traps he took time to set_

_with a Bang and a Pop the mines went off_

_as the heroes fell to the ground with a cough_

_The woke up dizzy in a small dark room_

_with a strong feeling of dread and gloom._

_Nothing by dark and silence around_

_When Robin caught sight of something on the ground._

_A puddle appeared of deep red blood,_

_It bubbled and rushed, and began to flood._

_He began to struggle as the ropes grew tighter_

_He did not give up, he was a fighter._

_Batgirl saw this as her eyes darted around_

_and she sighed in relief with what she found_

_Nightwing had found them in this hidden place_

_She smiled and her heart began to race_

_He friend suddenly melted to dark,_

_She blinked as and was in the amusement park._

_She heard the distinct cock of a gun_

_and someone shouted "Oh, what fun."_

_They both struggled against invisible foes_

_And Scarecrow smiled at their visible woe_

_"Soon they'll be gone, and then the city._

_They'll have no chance, it's really a pity."_

_He laughed at the sight, eyes filled with a gleam,_

_As he envisioned his new, better, Halloween._

_His laugher cut short by shattering glass_

_The wind blew in, and away blew the gas._

_"Who did that!" He asked, ready to fight,_

_But now it was his turn for a meaningful fright._

_A man stood there draped in a mask,_

_He knew who it was, he need not ask._

_He tried to run but events transpired,_

_There was a flash, a shot was fired._

_Later the two awoke from their dream,_

_to found that they had been saved by the Team_

_Along with their bodies, they found a note._

_That stated the following quote._

_"You own me this one, don't think I'll forget_

_I saved you now, and I won't regret._

_The Scarecrow is fine, tis but a flesh wound_

_But I'm sure he'll be up again soon._

_Next time we meet I'll take him out for good._

_Merry Christmas heroes, from you friend._

_The Red Hood."_

* * *

I made a poem this time, I thought I'd give a different style of writing a chance. I'm not to confident that it is a good one, but let me know what you think. This really didn't add much to the story, just a little Christmas poem to break up the chapters for the season. As for the characters in it, Scarecrow will be part of the story, but he will be way different from any scarecrow you have seen before. I think of him of a character that, while used enough and given some nice development, he lacks any sort of difference in any appearance, where other villains like Joker have been all over the spectrum. I won't chance characters to much, but I will use some author's privileges to make someone I want to see, hopefully you'll like him. Our other character may also appear, that depends entirely on the feedback I get. I may not do another poem, and I'll try to get the next real chapter before the years end, but we'll see. Happy Holidays to all, thank you for reading again.


	12. Chapter 9: This Batte, This War (Part 1)

The city was quiet, and Slash knew that it meant something bad was about to happen. Living in the city of Blüdhaven meant you either learned to read the world around you, or you could end up dead. The Team moved through the night, silently towards the Jokers hideout. Above Slash and helping watch the Front was the Blue Beetle, Jaime Reyes, who had quickly become a good friend in Slash's eyes. Behind them followed a few of Nightwing's new recruits, all ready to put their lives on the line for another hero. Slash thought to himself as they pressed on. "It's my job to make sure they don't do anything foolish. Don't let it happen again..." The had reached an old building near the center of Blüdhaven, when a noise alerted Fang, A member of the group whose powers were derived from animals.

"Someone is here, and from the sounds of it they are ready for war." The group hid as Poison Ivy used her plants to try and discover who they were up against. A small flower bud appeared on the rooftop of the building and swayed in the wind, almost like it was looking for something. Near the bud a group of villains had stopped and began discussing strategy. Unlike the team below them, they had been disposing of Joker's men to make sure no alarm would be sounded. A young woman, who seemed to be leading them, seemed agitated at the largest member of the group.

"I told you to only kill when you needed to we don't want anyone investigating why half the city is gone and tracking us back to the Light. Now if you don't stop and show a little digression, I will be forced to take you off this mission the hard way. Understand?"

"Yeah I guess, but this is just so much more fun. C'mon Duplicate, why don't you try it? I'd bet with your powers you could cause heart attacks in the elderly." The man laughed at his own comment as Tigress looked away in disgust. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something that seemed out of place on the rooftops. A small weed seemed to be growing through the cracks in the building, and a bright pink flower bud on top of it. As she walked over to the plant it seemed to sway away from her, trying to get back into the wall.

"Shit, looks like they found my little bud. I have to go save him, it's a matter of principle!" Ivy moved to follow the vine up the wall but was stopped by Slash and Spore.

"Getting yourself caught won't help at all, and We are going to need you when we get to the Joker's hideout. Beetle, you take Ivy, and the new recruits and keep heading to the Chemical plant, Spore and I'll will make sure they are not following then double back to meet up with you." Spore joked around with the other hero, before letting his aunt go.

"What happened to not being a hero, huh?" He laughed as he and Slash readied to go stall their visitors.

"This isn't being a hero, this is being a pest. We'll make them follow us then run away when you guys are in the clear, should be an easy job for you right Poison Oak?"

"Not my name, and try to keep up." With that the two of them were out the window and quickly made their way up the building. They leaped towards the center of the roof and took notice of the group around them. Both could recognize Icicle Jr. and the Terror Twins in the mix, but the rest of them were new faces to them. A slender girl in a cat mask finally spoke up, and the two of them took her for the leader of the group.

"You've made a big mistake coming here right now, but maybe if you decide to be good little boys I'll help you out, and by that I mean I won't let Gaia here crush you." The two eyed the biggest member of the unknown villains, who happily crushed some stone in his arms to prove a point. "Now, where is the Joker and what do you know about his little friend. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before answering, almost in Unison.

"Yeah... no." Slash spoke up while Spore watched as the others escaped with the opening they were given.

"Sorry Kitty girl, but you don't scare me." Spore stepped in front of Slash as a signal that the others had made it out and began to taunt the other team.

"Yeah, I mean look at your team here. You have the human snowman, Rockboy, the Steroid siblings, and I don't know what his powers are, but he is actually shaking. If this is what you have to go against the Joker you're really going to be in for a beating. I fought him with four other quality trained individuals and he still got away, he'll eat you alive. Just give it up and go home, we can beat you another day." The two of them stalled until their friends were out of sight before moving, and began in the opposite direction. "So fearless leader, do you think they will follow us? Or perhaps this was a waste of time and they are still heading for our friends."

"Either way it doesn't matter, we've done our job. The others should have enough of a head start, we'll run them around for a bit if they are and then get back to the others. Back on the building the opposing group watched as the two got farther away her decision and split the group.

"I'll head off those two, I want to show them who they are dealing with. Terrors, you two take the rest of our little group to the chemical plant. One last order, I want Joker alive but besides him anyone at the plant is free game." Artemis felt sick and dirty saying those words. She knew that these people all had the ability to kill anyone they wanted, and that was an open invitation to them. She also knew that if she didn't play the part perfectly things could go south fast. She followed after the two other heroes as the rest of them headed once again towards the Joker.

* * *

The Clown Prince of Crime stumbled into his hideout, being supported by his Girlfriend and partner Harley Quinn. The two made their way over to where Jinx was being watched by a young girl with grey ashy skin and sat down. They seemed to continue a pervious conversation as the young hero listened in.

"I don't care if he fits into the world better I think he was way to calculated for the role. I mean where's the funny? Where is the random acts of violence and murder? Not every action needs to have a purpose you know, it just needs to be an act! Though I did like his magic trick, I'll have to try that the next time one of the henchmen decide to get out of line."

"Oh Hun, you really should stop thinking about it so much, you'll go crazy! But I agree that as a villain he was kinda unapproachable. I mean I was rooting for the hero, and you know how much I hate to do that!" The two laughed at the comment as the Joker leaned back in his chair.

"Even so it was a fun night! It's not that often you and I go out without one of us covered in some kind of body fluid.. but the night is still young and I'm sure this little lady here has some friends just aching to come get us! The only real question is which one is going to go down first. Batboy light, or Bug-in-a-can..." As the two laughed Jinx watched as the other girl there began to slink back into the darkness. "huh.. Demona where do you think you're going? You know what, I don't care! GO, have fun, just make sure you don't bug me or any of our guest if the come. I want you to be a big surprise." The two laughed some more as a shadow blocked out the moonlight, making the plant eerily dark to all. " Looks like mother nature decide to help us with the mood, fantastic."

Slash and Spore were getting farther away from their friends and were not starting to worry about they situation. They were being tailed by the opposite

* * *

groups leader, and any mistake she was quick to jump on. Apart from that, the rest of the group was nowhere to be seen. "So, was this part of your plan? Or are you making this up as you go?"

"No... well not all of it. Go left after I move, try to get back to the others. If we're lucky she will give up the chase and we can beat her back." They both nodded as Slash turned around to watch his peruser. Tigress was hot on their tails and gaining quickly. She readied to attack again, to make sure that these kids didn't get in her way or get hurt. As soon as she looked up she could see a smile creep across Slash's face, and quickly realized her mistake.

"Oh Shi-" But it was already to late. He laughed slightly as two small metal balls left his hands.

"Feeling the Aster." On cue the two balls burst, releasing a large amount of black smoke. The two heroes turned, Slash going right and Spore to the left, in a effort to loose their peruser and get back to the others. They scanned the area, but Tigress was nowhere to be seen. The two made their was back to the others as quick as the could, hoping to get there before an all out battle began. Tigress watched from a nearby building as the smoke cleared before taking off for the plant as well. She smiled to herself as she silently trailed them.

"'Feeling the Aster'? Looks like this one picked up more than a few moves from Nightwing... Better make sure he doesn't decide to use them against the new guys."

* * *

Jinx looked around and for the first time in this entire experience she realized that she was afraid. Before she thought that the others would be right behind her, ready to save her and defeat the man holding her. After that she had been preoccupied with trying to get away from the trio that she never stopped to notice how much time had passed, and a lot had passed. It was already night again, and the Joker had left and come back in the time that she had been bound. The idea that nobody was coming for her slowly crept into her head. No matter how much she tried to fight it the same thought came back again and again.

_"You're no use to them, why would they risk themselves for you."_ She tried to shake the idea away once more before noticing something. The shadows above seemed to be moving past the windows at an alarming rate, almost to fast. She looked up in time to see what looked like a figure move past one of the windows before moving away again. She watched the window for a few minutes but nothing else crossed the small source of light._ "Great, now you're so desperate you are going crazy."_ She looked down at her feet again and tried to move herself, free a hand, anything that could give her some hope of escaping. _"If I could get one hand on him, I'd be free and he'd be dead..."_

* * *

The group was gathered above the chemical plant, and everyone was in place for their attack. Blue Beetle was anxious, ready to get in there but was also worried about Spore and Slash, who had stayed behind. He knew at this point that going back for them would do nothing but waste time, but he didn't want to leave them if they needed help. He thought long about the choice he was facing, before finally decided that the mission came first and the others would be able to take care of themselves. "Okay, let's get insi-." Blue was cut off before he could finish his sentence by a large chunk of ice. The group turned to see the large group of villains behind them._ "No..."_ Blue didn't think anything good could come from this, and worse if they were here his friends could be hurt or worse. It was the young hero Fang who stepped forward as the others tried to think of a plan.

"I don't know what you did with the others, but we have a mission and dealing with you isn't part of it." He seemed to glow slightly as he continued. "Leave or I may be forced to hurt you, severely." Ivy stood next to him as vines sprouted below her feet.

"If you hurt that young man, I will make you food for my children. For your sake I hope he's okay. It was the largest of The Light's team that stepped forward, a man who called himself Gaia, ready to fight. He was quickly joined by Icicle Jr. who was less eager to tangle with the heroes.

"My rocks will crush your bones into dust, the only question now is how, fast and painless or slow and fun?" He held an arm out as some of the others attempted to join him. "No, Two against two. What did Tigress say, the mission comes first. And besides, It wouldn't be fun if I didn't get to really test myself against someone who is close to my level." The others jumped away, seemingly agreeing with him, as Fang motioned for his team to do the same.

"Don't worry, this guy will be easy. Go save her, she needs you guys." The group jumped away as the Fang and Ivy stared down their opponents. It was Icicle Jr. who made the first move, creating and sending a large chunk of ice towards the heroes hoping to pierce them. They dodged in time, letting the chunk fly between them as Ivy countered by sending her plants after the ice-themed villain's feet, wrapping around them tightly. Icicle was dragged down to the ground as the plants tightened and pulled his feet out from under him. The plants couldn't keep a hold on him much longer though, as his cold body temperature began to freeze the vines. Gaia, seeing the position he partner was in, crushed the now frozen vines with a large chunk of the building before sending it towards Fang. The young hero smiled smugly before letting out a deep roar and punching the rock, shattering it into harmless people. As the dust cleared a shining aura could be seen around him, a large, angry looking gorilla which he was currently drawing his strength from. The two larger fighters charged at each other, each ready to send their opponent flying away with brute force. They were stopped by a rain of small seeds that began pelting them, and turned to see who was responsible. Ivy, just as confused as the others, realized who it was and began looking around when Spore finally reached them, tossing Icicle away from his aunt and joining her side.

"Did you miss me? I know you guys wouldn't start a party without me, where's the fun in that?" Spore got into a fighting stance, ready for who was coming next. "We didn't lose the leader, she should be around soon, and that's someone who might give us some trouble." As if on cue, three arrows whizzed through the air, separating Fang from Gaia, almost hitting them in the process. The two watched as Tigress joined them before addressing her two teammates.

"I hope the others are off continuing the mission, it would be a shame if the heroes got to the Joker first. Either way, I don't think these three will be joining them, finish them off and we'll go finish the others."

"Listen Hun, let's talk girl to girl." It was Ivy, trying to extend the olive branch to the opposing side. "Our goals may be closer than you think, I just want to see the clown get what's coming to him, and the goodie-goodies want their little friend back, is that so wrong? Why don't you just give up and go, and when we get who we're after you can come and get the clown?" Before Tigress could reply, Gaia sent another slab of stone at the older villain who easily pushed it away.

"Like we would team up or even accept help from the likes of you, why don't you guys leave, and you can get whatever is left when we're done with them in there?" This time he sent a larger stone, and sent it towards and unprepared Spore, hoping to crush the young man. As Ivy tried to react in time the stone was bisected and crashed to the ground, leaving a stunned Spore. Standing next to him, with his blade drawn and aimed at the group was Slash, ready to fight them off once and for all.

"It seems we're at an impasse, and I won't let you continue to hurt my friends." He walked up to Tigress, standing across from her before speaking again. "I know what you did to Artemis, and I am going to send a message to the Light right now. You may have taken her from us, but I'll make sure you don't go back to them." There was a stunned silence as the opposing leaders stared each other down. After a minute Slash walked up to Tigress, offering her the sword as his waist. "One on one, no powers, no tricks, your blade against mine." As she took the blade he returned to his side of the roof, as the others looked on. It was Icicle Jr. who finally found the power to speak.

"Ninja fight... Awesome."

* * *

And the fighting begins. Tried to get the start of a large scale fight in here, and I hope you do like it. Really I was going to do the whole thing in one chapter, but I thought it was getting long(compared to the others) so I cut it off here. With so many OC characters around, it's tiring to write the chapter. I hope I am doing the characters justice, and don't worry, the others will get in on the action in part 2. It's also a little more linear than other chapters, so expect less switching from one locale to another, just between characters. Once we get done with this night, (Which will hopefully end within the next chapter, maybe two if it gets to long again) the two teams will come out in full force, and an all out war will start (So yeah, here's where it starts to get different from the show). before I leave you I have some special news. I've realized that I actually enjoy this story more than I thought I would. I did this by effectively deciding on the premise of the sequel story. It's also bittersweet because that means this one is getting closer to ending. I would add the sequel to this one, but it would be two different, so I decided to just conclude this one and start a new one when I'm done. I probably will be accepting OCs for that one as well, so start thinking of good ones, and will put out the guidelines for them as soon as I can think of a way to word it without giving away any real story events. So I leave you with this, some dialogue I thought up for the (tentatively named) Young Justice: A New War 2:

* * *

_"Why do you continue to fight? This world isn't even yours, these people don't owe you anything... But you still stand tall to defend them, instead of trying to find your way back to your friends, you oppose giants for people you would never see again. Why?"_

_"Because I am something that they aren't, and I can't let this happen to anyone."_

_"You are different, you are human. What do you hope to accomplish by doing this to yourself, what can one human do against a god... Against Superman? What do you have that they don't"_

_It's not what I have, it's what I am. Unlike them, I never lost my way. I am still a Hero, and I will stand against anyone that threatens the innocence. Let Judgment come to me Pastor, but I will not shy away from it."_

_"... Then you are a stronger man than any hero here. Goodbye my son, and good luck. You will need it."_


	13. Chapter 9: This Batte, This War (Part 2)

Blue and his remaining team had made it inside the Joker's chemical plant hideout unharmed, but not without some doubt in their minds. Blue especially had been thinking about the two heroes that had gone to distract their adversaries, two people he feared were now injured or dead because of that fact. What he didn't know was that above the teams head on the rooftops the heroes had come to aid their companions in a battle against three of the villains, the mighty Gaia, the mischievous Icicle Jr. and their enigmatic leader, Tigress. He continued to lead the remaining forces through the twist and turns of the plant, hoping to find his friend Jinx, and not run into the opposing side once again. These hopes were cut short when they came to a dark empty room, and could see the silhouette of the others from the other side.

"Damn, if they see us things could get messy, and alerting the Joker is not something I want to do right now. Everyone stay to the sides and try to stay hidden." In the back of his mind he could hear the slightly condescending voice of his scarab.

"That is a weak strategy Jaime Reyes, and chances of being found are high at 68%. We should attack and destroy our enemies, giving them no chance to take us by surprise." Jaime ducked down to hid before whispering to the scarab. "And if Joker thinks that something is up he'll kill Jinx, I may turn on my friends in the future but for now you are listening to me, understand." For the first time in a long time the scarab seemed to stay silent, before finally answering. "Affirmative Jaime Reyes. For best results I would advise spreading out and heading for the door while the opposing team is distracted." Blue instructed the rest of the team over the psychic link that Psylum had set up for them, before making his way across the room. The team moved silently until the building shook. Something had happened above, and the lights quickly flickered on. "Damn.. Everyone stay hidden until they leave, don't let them find you."

"Right, I'll keep the link up so we can warn each other if they seem to be getting close, Ricochet what powers do you have? Think you could help me a little?"

I.. I don't know. My powers aren't like yours, I can make them see things, but I can't hide us." Blue Beetle interrupted the two girls wanting them to be quiet, even if it was just a mental link.

"You may have to use that, I don't think that these guys are going anywhere soon.

Gaia slammed his fist down onto the roof, trying to hit a much more nimble Fang. The hero had channeled the speed and grace of a Panther, and landed another flurry on the large villain. Gaia shook of the punches before sending a large rock at his opponent. "You won't get far doing that, you need a little power behind those punches to hurt me." After taunting Fang he finally managed to send the hero to the ground. "Is that all it takes to knock you down? I didn't even break a sweat."

"You want power, I'll show you power!" Fang glowed bright before the light around him took the shape of a large elephant. He charged at Gaia, shaking the building before slamming him into a nearby power generator. The box began to hum and the lights around them powered up, casting shadows of the two teams. Ivy and Spore were working together and had seemingly cornered Icicle Jr. using their shared power over plant life. The Ice themed villain smiled as he froze the ground below them, causing the younger to fall and giving himself time to escape them.

"These guys are better than they look, are you sure you're up to something like this newbie? I could always get Tigress to help you out, I mean I'm sure she is done with her fight already."

"I don't need any help, and from where I'm standing you're the one not doing so hot. How could you get yourself cornered like that? Everyone knows that Ice is twice as effective against Grass, It's basic knowledge!" The two prepared themselves as the heroes began to advance on them. "If you can't handle this just go, you're more of a liability than help anyhow."

"I'll show you what I can handle... rookie."

Tigress and Slash had moved away from the building entirely, neither side wanting the Joker to know they were there. The stared at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"So, are all of the Light's agents afraid to actually attack, or just you? Or is it that you know what you are doing is wrong? We have no interest in you, and as much as I want to send a message to them for what they did to Artemis, I know you didn't do it yourself.. so just go. I won't follow you, so take your team and get out of here."

"I can't do that, Joker has crossed the light, and he must be punished for what he did. Unfortunately you are standing in the way of that goal, and my team is itching for a fight. You may want to take your own advice, maybe if you get far enough fast enough, they won't chase you down."

"That demented clown took something from us, and I won't leave until I get it back. Knowing that I can't let you take him, god knows what the Light would do and I wouldn't wish that on my greatest enemy... hehe, ironic that I have to protect one of my greatest enemies now, but what are you going to do. Seems we are at an impasse."

"Yeah, it seems we are."

The two leaders readied their weapons before taking one final glance. They charged at each other, ready to prove themselves and their cause the superior one.

The Joker noticed the lights had started working. He began searching around and listening intensely to the plant. "Well.. looks like the electrician got here early. Odd considering that I haven't even called him yet. I do believe that we have an unwanted visitor in our lovely little abode." Jinx shot up as she thought of her friends, who may be trying to save her at this very moment before letting her head fall to the ground again. With the lights on there were no shadows coming from the windows, and she was sure that there was nothing there Anyways. "Honey, you watch our little pet while I investigate. If I'm not back in 5 minutes... Wait longer!" The Joker left with a laugh, leaving Harley Quinn and the other girl behind with Jinx.

"Looks like we may get to play with our new toy early, and it's not even Christmas! Demona, would you like to take the first slice?" The other girl just smiled wickedly at the question, and Jinx watched the two of them. If she was going to escape, now would be the perfect time to go. "Well, no fun without Mr. J. but he shouldn't be long. After all, it can't be that hard to squish a beetle."

Blue and his team were close to the door leading out of the room. The only problem was that there was someone guarding it while the other villains searched around. Their way was blocked by Tommy Terror, someone beetle knew was bad news. The three of them tossed around different ideas about how to get past him, but anything they could think of would alert his sister and the other boy with them.

"If I hit him with a psychic blast he could go down easily"

"Yeah, but then we would have to move him without being seen, and even then they would notice he's gone. Dude's pretty big esse."

"Right, and he doesn't look to light for that matter." They didn't have to wait much longer as someone came and tapped Tommy on the shoulder. As he turned to look, a hand was placed over his mouth and let out a large amount of electricity, shocking the boy and causing him to yelp in pain. The others in the room, hero and villain turned to see that it was Joker standing there over his now limp body.

"Did I do that, I really should mind my manners around house guest. Let's see, there are three heroes hiding here, you really should let the Bat teach you some things about hiding, you stick out like a sore thumb! And two other villains, did the big bad Light send you? I don't think you have enough numbers to take me down." Ousted, the heroes emerged from their hiding spots, with Joker on one side and the Light on the other. Without warning Tommy's sister Tuppence Terror charged at the clown standing over her brother. "Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. You can join him in a little bit, but I want to have some fun with this."

"You Bastard, I don't care what the light said, I'm going to kill you for this!" She swung her fist wildly at the clown who dodged by simple sidestepping her each time. "Stay still and die like a man you coward, or are you really that scared of me?" She swung her fist down again, but this time the Joker just laughed as he shot a liquid out of his flower, burning her hand and jumping away from her. He was now behind her ally Duplicate.

"If that's all you've got you're not going to get far. In fact I'm ashamed that the light thought something as easy to deal with as you would be able to take down Joker, hell I deal with the Justice league on a weekly basis and most of the time I dupe all of them." He grabbed the young boy and lifted him into the air. "So what's your power, do you breath fire, or shoot lasers? Oh I know! You're power is to completely rewrite time and space! No, yeah you're right, that's kinda farfetched."

"You.. You don't know what I can do, and it will cost you Joker!" Duplicate split himself into two people, sending a fist into the Joker's stomach and releasing himself from the clown's grip. Joker was able to regain his composure in time to block another punch and send the boy to the ground instead. Blue Beetle was next to him, and instinctively helped him up, before realizing who he was and jumping away so as to not get attacked. The Joker mocked them as he motioned for the Heroes to try.

"Come on now, don't let the bad guys show you up, think you could land a hit?" Jaime wanted to charge at him, to let the scarab take control and blast the clown to oblivion, but he couldn't. He didn't have to either as it was Psylum who stepped up towards the clown. He cackled at the girl and mocked her, getting into a generic fighting pose. "So what do you do? Ah who cares! Put up yah dukes, Partner!" Psylum mimicked him before smiling herself.

"You know, you should fight a girl, they can really get to you." She sent out a psychic blast which seemed to stun the clown. "We have a way of getting inside your head!" Her victory was cut short when the Joker stood up and smile.

"Sweetie, do you think that someone pegged as the most insane man in the world would fall for any mind tricks. Go on, take a gander you may decide to never leave, at least that's what happened to my last therapist!" He laughed at his joke as the heroes and villains stared him down. "So, Any more surprises dropping in." There was a sudden Crash, as Fang and Gaia fell down, landing near the others before joining their teams and watching the clown. Icicle and Spore followed behind them, but unlike the others they never took their eyes off each other. Blue, glad to see his teammates unharmed walked over to the two.

"Fang, Spore, I'm glad to see you two made it alright. Wait, what happened to Slash, and Ivy they were both out there with you guys." Spore looked down at the ground for a moment before staring angrily at the Ice themed man. He grated his teeth as he answered Blue.

"I don't know about Slash, he went with their leader to fight her one on one. As for my aunt... Poison Ivy is Dead."

Next time we will have the last part of this little story arc, and I'm sure you can tell it's another long one. We'll get to see the fate of characters not seen, and a taste of what's to come after the Joker is caught (By either side). One of the reasons it takes me so long to write anything, is I decide I don't like it plain and simple. Some chapters I decided to take out a chapter and tweak the endings, some I've decided to scrap the whole thing and start over. This was the latter, and it was even more challenging because it's part of a set, and I wanted to stay close to the first part but still change what I didn't like. The third part will be up when I decide to write more than just little notes on it (Curse you Higher Education!) And It will definitely be the last we hear from a few characters for a while. One last thing before I go was something brought up about YJ: A New War 2(Tentatively) by reader Strike OOO. While I would love to have the characters from this story in the next one, because of some things that are about to happen I will probably ask you to redo a character sheet for them. The fact of the matter is that by the end of the story the entire YJ:ANW Universe will have changed, and them not being my characters I would have to get their reactions (Through the creators) before using them. Please read, and if you have the time send me a review. That's all for now, have a good night and I'll see you next time.


	14. Chapter 9: This Batte, This War (Part 3)

"It's just like you said, they've been disappearing left and right." Robin looked over Gotham City as he spoke into his communicator. "It looks like the Reach have started taking known meta humans and heroes. According to Canary both Destiny and Firefly have gone missing, and that's just around here." Robin went to speak again but a siren in the distance caught his attention. "Looks like we'll have to go over the full report later, something is up and with Batman and Joker preoccupied I think Penguin is trying to make a move. For all of our sakes, I really hope you're wrong about this one Dick, Robin out."

"Right, stay safe, Nightwing out." The elder hero was standing aboard the justice league's Watchtower, a place that was secret to the world until recently. Having the watchtower had made the league a target of controversy, but for now no government had decided it was a threat. For now it was just what Nightwing needed, and having many members of the league out on missions helped his cause. Now all he had to do was wait for his operatives around the world, and hope for the best.

* * *

Since having a little pep talk with his friend Gaia Icicle Jr. was fighting like a completely different person, and it was becoming apparent just how dangerous he was to Poison Ivy. More and more she found herself more and more watching and protecting her nephew than caring about herself, and she knew that eventually someone was going to get hurt. She threw out some seeds that almost instantly sprouted into buds and released a gas, giving them some time while Icicle was blinded.

"Spore get out of here, the others inside need some help and this is becoming way to dangerous."

"I can't leave you alone against this guy aunt Ivy, you can't even touch him for long with his powers, and he has a pretty good distance game on you. I know you don't want me to get hurt, but you can't do this alone." Before Ivy could speak Fang and Gaia, the other two fighting on the rooftop had collided, sending out a strong shockwave and shaking the building.

"Ah.. listen, you don't know what I can do, and I will show you the reason everyone fears the wrath of Poison Ivy. Now get out of here, because I can't do anything if I am constantly worrying about you." The two of them barely dodged another shot of ice as Icicle had regained his vision and was on the attack again. "Listen, you have a bright future ahead of you with the powers you've got, don't ruin that by being hardheaded!" Icicle began running closer, ready to slice at them with an sharp crystal that had taken the place of his right hand.

"Hey, don't ignore me while I'm trying to kill you!" His repeated attempts only managed to cut a bit of Ivy's hair before he was kicked away and the two regrouped. This time he took to taunting Spore, hoping to catch him off guard and land a devastating attack. "I didn't know you needed help to fight, does you mommy hold your hand when you cross the street too? Who's a little fighter? You are!"

"Why you... I'll show you who needs help, just watch me!" Spore rushed at the man, throwing seeds which quickly sprouted into vines that surrounded him. "I hope this is really painful!" The vines wrapped around Icicle Jr. and before he knew it he was caught in place, being held by the plants away from the building below.

"Do you think that will be enough to stop me? Just watch what I can do to your precious plants." he concentrated as Ice began to form on the vines, which quickly turned into a cold, brittle mass. "Now I just need to break out... uh...ugh...hmmm..." The villain struggled in vain as the iced vines were to strong for him to move, and he was caught in a prison of his own design. Spore began to laugh and mock his foe, unaware of the battle still going on.

"Don't think I'll go down that easy, let me show you the ferocious power of the Red." Fang charged at Gaia before summoning the aura of a large Kangaroo, sending a swift kick into the villains' stomach which caused him to stagger a bit. Barely flinching, Gaia retaliated by pulling large chunks of rock and concrete from the building around them, weakening the floor and chucking them wildly at Fang. The Roof began to collapse around the two, and the shock rattled the vines holding Icicle Jr. in place just enough for him to get free. Spore was shaken up and didn't notice that the man who he had just captured had regained control and was coming up behind him. He formed a few spears of ice on his arm and fired them at Spore.

"Spore look out!" Ivy thought quickly and used some vines to pull him away, She barely had enough time to save him. It was then that she realized how big of a mistake she had made, and turned in time to see another ice spear headed right for her. "Don, I'm sorry..." Was all she could think to say before the ice hit her. The spear ripped through her midsection, leaving traces of ice along with a now gaping wound. The plants around him quickly wilted, and Spore rushed over to her. He placed some seeds near her and sprouted some vines which covered the wound and seemed to dig into her.

"Don't worry aunt Ivy, I'll fix you up! You may be more plant than human after this, but you'll be alive, and you love plants!" The boy started to panic as he continued to heal is near death aunt when Fang jumped at him, nearly avoiding another chunk of ice.

"Keep you head in the game Spore, as long as she's still alive we can help her, but we have to stop these guys first." Icicle was standing over her now, smirking at the young hero. He raised his hand as Spore went to say something, but only a small squeak came out as ice spread across her body until she was a frozen clump.

"Nobody messes with the Icicle, sorry kid nothing personal, but I had to show you what you're messing with." The next few moments were a blur to Spore, as he tried to get to his aunt. Gaia stepped in his way, Icicle had formed a giant Ice hammer, and he had almost reached her when it happened. There was a loud crunch and a bang, and Ivy was shattered. Any chance to save her had been destroyed, and as the roof below them collapsed the two stared at each other. They fell to the team below, as Spore looked on with new hatred.

* * *

Slash and Tigress watched as their teams both fell into the plant below, pausing the fight between them.

"With them gone we can start getting down to business, don't you think Tigergirl? Why don't you show me what you know?" The two of them charged at each other, neither gaining a definitive advantage, before disengaging and returning to staring each other down.

"You fight pretty good, and I know where you got most of your skill. I have to ask, why did you quit doing what you do best?" This time Tigress took the offensive, knocking Slash to the side of the building before he once again pushed her back. "We're you scared of the power you could have had, or did you just decide to grow a heart?"

"What I do with my life is of no importance to the likes of you. I may have done some things, but now I'm doing this. What's your story? You have some skills and decided that you should use that to terrorize the world? Feel that it owes you that pleasure? Or do you just hate everyone that much?" The two glared at each other before Tigress answered him.

"You don't know what I'm giving up, what the world owes me." She rushed over to him and landed a strong hook into his stomach. "I'm not some dainty little girl who decided she needed to be bad, I have reasons that you could never comprehend. The world is a sick place and I needed to do something, and this is where I've ended up. I won't rest until its all changed." Tigress went to continue but was cut short when her legs were taken out from under her. She landed with a thud as Slash flipped away with a handspring, staring her down before putting his weapon away. A sudden gunshot filled the air as both of them looked to the chemical plant. The two of them expected the worse and took of towards the plant, hoping that no body had been hurt.

* * *

Harley Quinn had heard a loud crash after Joker had left the room. To her it was just him being him, and that he had dealt with some intruders and would be back soon. As the minutes ticked by she became nervous, and finally aggravated. "Just where is that good-fer-nuthin... Demona go see what Mr. J is up to, and if he's trying on my clothes again... oh wait, you weren't suppose to know about that... Oh well, go get him Anyways!" She picked up a oversized mallet as the other girl left, taking a moment to wait for Quinn. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll be there after I deal with this little piece of trash. Now go find him, and don't be afraid to have a little fun while you do it." She left as Harley began circling the young girl, swinging her mallet to and fro. "So, any last words? Something you want me to tell whoeva decided to come save you? No, nothing? Good, I hate it when a hero can't shut up and die, it's such a pain in the neck." She lifted her hammer as Jinx thought it was the end for her. Suddenly there was a loud noise and the rope around her wrist feel to the ground. She sprang up from the chair she was tied to and placed her hand on Harley Quinn's mouth, covering it as the villain lowered her hammer.

"Good, now you're going to listen to me. Let me go, and then run away from here. You're going to keep walking until you reach Gotham City, then you're going to walk into the nearest precinct and turn yourself in. Now be a good Harley and let me go." The jester girl froze up as her pupils became dilated. The order sank in and soon she had untied the hero from her chair and started making her way for the door, fighting every step.

"Oh I don't wanna go! But... I have to.. I must... No! Aw dang it... I'll get you for this!.." She strolled off into the city as Jinx moved down the halls. It was only then that she realized that someone had shot a gun, and somehow that had helped her. She didn't have time to think of who, because as she turned the corner she could see the girl, Demona, transforming before her very eyes. Living up to her name, she grew a set of large, leathery wings before hissing violently. Her skin was now a dark smoky grey color, and a tail and claws had formed as she took to the sky. Jinx followed to she that she was heading for a large room with a collapsed roof, and that Blue Beetle was directly in her path. The young girl jumped, grabbing the demon's leg and forcing her off course before landing next to a surprised Blue Beetle. Taken by the fact that he was her and trying to rescue her, she tried to hide any excitement she had until after the fight. When he asked if she was okay, she responded with the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hey there, come here much? Maybe I could give you a hand?" He looked at her before rejoining the others, waving her to join him._ "Really! That's what I come up with! Stupid Brain..."_ The scene in the room had erupted into total chaos as the three sides waged a battle that began to shake the room to it's core. From where she was standing Jinx could see Beetle engaging the demon girl in midair, while other she didn't know seemed all to content beating each other on the ground. Two of them, one she could recognize as Icicle Jr. and the other having the powers of Poison Ivy, seemed to be at the center of the action and were fighting as fiercely as they could. On the other side of the room a large man was flinging stones at Joker goons as they tried to rush at him, while a boy with a glowing aura fought nearby. They took out the nearest wave of henchmen before turning their attention directly at each other, slamming their fist together and creating a large shockwave. Jinx shook any doubts she had away as she ran into the fray, hoping to make a difference.

Duplicate did not want to be here. Things had spiraled out of control so fast, and now he had to fight if he wanted to survive. The Girl who the others called Psylum let out another psychic blast, causing one of his many clones to shutter and fall before disappearing. He ran again, creating more of him with each step hoping that it would be enough to confuse her and let him get away. He ran face to face with another girl, who just stared at him with great intensity before turning her head and letting him go. He ran past her out into the hallway, hoping to get away from the Light in the confusion and hide for awhile. As he burst through the doors leading out of the place there was a flash of red and blue lights surrounding him, and guns pointed at him from every direction. They told him to give up, that his crime spree was over, that they were ready to shoot at a moments notice. Before he could speak there was a woman standing next to him, cursing at the cops and the fact that they had been to slow to make a getaway. She dove out of the way as Luke hear the sound of a barrage of gunfire, diving to the ground in order to avoid it. The cops walked over to him and stood over him as another woman, this one dressed differently, said that she would handle it from there and started to carry him away. As he thought that this was his chance to get away from this life, he could see the first one holding a knife. She threw it, and right before it hit his savior he gasped and was back in the midst of the fighting. The younger girl was on the ground, seemingly weeping, as Luke hurried to get away again. "What was... it was so real.."

Fang and Gaia had been interrupted again. More of these useless goons had surrounded them and were wasting their time, the precious time they could be using to fight each other. As a group of them decided to gang up on them at once, the two found themselves back to back. The were surprised to feel the other one right behind them, before a plan came to both of them almost simultaneously. Fang was the first to speak as the surrounding goons started to close in. "You thinking what I'm thinking?

"Maybe I am, but if I am thinking what you're thinking, I think we should do it fast. Like maybe one 3."

"Right... 1...2..3!" The two of them turned as the first set of goons lunged at them. The threw out a punch just in time to hit and throw them to the ground. The continued to fight, back to back, easily defeating whoever came at them until they were once again the only ones left standing. "Well, that was fun. What do you think?"

"It was a blast, to bad these guys are about as strong as wet tissue paper. Now, where were we.. Right about here!" Gaia turn with a strong kick, hoping to knock Fang off guard. His effort was met with a similar kick, and the two were once again fighting on even terms. "You know, If it weren't for the fact I'm trying to kill you, I'd have to say you're the best opponent I have ever met."

"Likewise, it's a shame we can't have this much fun every day. Them's the breaks I suppose, now time to show you what I can really do." The two charged at each other before being sent flying in opposite directions. Joker had been hopping around the room, and it looked like he had decided that their fight would be the best to interrupt at the time. The clown set off a mild explosive in between them before skipping away laughing.

"Oh you supers are such joys! Never really paying attention to a normal human like me huh. Be careful, it might end up stabbing you in the back."

* * *

Blue Beetle and Demona had taken their fight up to the rooftops. They had more room to fight and would be able to move around easier without the limitations to the room below. She had lunged at Jaime Reyes with her claws outstretched as soon as they had hit open air, and if not for the intervention of the Scarab, he would have been cut bad. It was his turn now, and he sent a blast towards her, barely missing her body and slightly singeing her tail in the process. She let out a pained growl and hissed at the blue hero. She attacked him, attacking him to the ground and held him down. She was strong, even for a super, and was easily able to hold him down despite his struggles. her claws started scratching at his chest, doing nothing at first but soon started chipping the beetle armor away. **"Jaime Reyes, magical presence detected. If not stopped she will destroy the suit, power already down to 50%."** Another swing of her claws and she was through the suit, leaving a part of his chest exposed. He twisted and tried to activate any weapon, but was stopped by the intense pain of her ripping at his flesh. In a last ditch effort he was able to activate the wings on the beetle, flying out from under her and to safety for the time being.** "Suit power down to 25%, flight and plasma cannons have been disabled, entering emergency power saving mode."**

"No No no no, don't do this to me now. It's like a bad computer right before saving an essay.. Stay with me, we need the suit to at least get away from her."

**"Fleeing is no longer optimal, recommended course of action is the Kamikaze attack, taking her out with you."**

"That would kill me too! Any options that don't end up with me dead and in pieces?" The scarab was silent as Demona slowly approached him. It was more like an animal hunting some prey than a hero and villain fighting. She lunged at him but was stopped short as another gunshot rang out in the night. Her wing had been pierced, and she was down writhing in the pain of hit. Slowly she began to transform back into her original form in front of him, losing her wings and tail, before trying to get up again. Blue was ready and secured her to the roof before looking out into the distance. "Well.. thanks esse, whoever you are." He joined his friends after a pause, as the fight was winding down.

* * *

Spore was seething with rage towards Icicle Jr. When the fighting had started everyone moved away, everyone but the two of them. They were going to finish their fight right there, and nobody would stop them. When Slash and Tigress followed them down a little bit later, they were still fighting in the center of the room, and after a brief chat, the two leaders let them go at it. Spore concentrated more than he had ever done before, using his vines as an extension of himself to reach all corners of the room. Not only did this keep Icicle moving and off balance, he was able to pull in unsuspecting henchmen towards himself, making sure they got a good whiff of he special pheromones. Some fought it, but eventually all of them were under his control, mindlessly shuffling towards Icicle ready to die for the boy. Icicle was able to deal out just as much trouble as his adversary, sending shards of ice at him, freezing the floors, and causing his vines to become brittle and weak whenever the touched him. He was spending most of the fight dodging incoming attacks that he didn't see Spore get close to him. As he looked up he could see the plant themed anti-hero next to him, and was grabbed by the boy. He opened his mouth to let out a cloud of ice, hoping to freeze him in a similarly way as he did Ivy, but Spore had expected this as spit something into the Ice villains mouth. He choked and pushed away from Spore, trying to get whatever it was up.

"That is straight up nasty! Who would think of doing that? If I get some weird disease from this I'll.I'll..Kil-" He was cut off as leaves began to fill up his throat. His insides began to burn, an odd and painful feeling for the ice villain. Plants began to sprout out of his mouth as he fell to the ground, gasping for air. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he lost consciousness, and Spore commanded the plants to stop moving and slowly slither out of the man. He was out cold, and in for an extreme amount of pain, but Icicle Jr. would live. Spore walked away, not wanting to let his darker thoughts take over.

Joker's world had quickly come crashing down around him. His henchmen had been defeated, and he was cornered by the combined remaining forces of the heroes and villains. "Well, looks like it's time for you to rumble to see who gets to take me in, right?" Slash looked around at the carnage that he had caused. He had learned from Spore what had happened to Ivy, and the villains had no problems killing the clown's lackeys when fighting. He sighed and turned his back on the clown.

"No, we're done here. Everybody let's move out, we got Jinx so that's mission accomplished. What happens to you know Clown, well that's your own fault." The Team looked at each other, expecting some sort of complaint or someone to go against orders, but one by one they followed suit and left. Joker was unhappy with this turn of events, and decided that he would change the way things were going to end. he lunged at Slash with a hidden knife, ready to plunge it into the hero's skull. Slash stood there, waiting as the others turned in time to see the image of him standing over their leader, the look of murder in his eyes. People from both sides moved to stop him, but neither would get their in time. Jinx shut her eyes and silently cursed herself for what was about to happen, blaming herself for it all when one more shot rang out. There was a scream that soon mixed with laughter, as Joker was holding a wound over his stomach.

"Hey now, looks like someone decided to bring a gun to a knife fight. Which one of you was it? Was it you bad girl, did the big seven decide to back you up? Ahahahaha, this is to good, maybe it was the heroes, someone decided to deal with me after all these years. Oh I'll bet poor Batman will miss me, what else would he do with his life if it wasn't for me?" The roles reversed, Slash was now standing over the clown, and picked up his own knife. He held it over him for a moment before leaning down and digging out the bullet.

"If you want to take him he's all yours, but I would suggest cleaning that wound first. As for you Joker... I won't let you take the easy way out, not after what you've done to us all." The team left, gathering members that had become to weak to move, and the remains of Poison Ivy. Tigress quickly sent word and location to The Light's retrieval squad, who was ready to patch up the beaten villains. They grabbed Icicle and Demona as they transported a wounded Joker to the Light, the clown laughing all the way.

* * *

Artemis felt sick. Not only did someone die because of this mission, she had to be around the man celebrating that death. his wasn't the tip of the iceberg for her, that happened after they had returned to base. They took the clown away, and she could hear it. They had a special treatment lined up for him, something to remind him just how dangerous it was messing with the light like he had. All through the base his tortured screams, mixed with his insane laughter could be heard. She was there when they wheeled him away, off to be healed after what had happened. In a jar next to the villain they had placed the cut and bloody flesh that use to be his face. It stared at her, as a warning to anyone that would cross the light. The Joker, the man who loved a good laugh and a smile, wouldn't smile any more.

* * *

They had all left, he had watched them. They were able to use some of Ivy's blood to create an antidote, then the plant boy was off to Gotham City to bury her. The rest of them were able to leave using the Justice League's zeta tech, getting home in a matter of minutes. It wasn't long before Slash joined him on the rooftop to discus what had happened that day. "You certainly put a lot of trust in me at the end there."

"Of course, I know I can trust you, but you really like to make it dramatic, don't you Aim."

"I've told you before, I prefer to be called Geist now."

"And I've told you, it's not going to happen. I know where you're from, and that means first name basis. Now let's go get ready, we have a team to create." The two left the rooftop and were gone almost instantly, off into the night to fulfill their plans.

* * *

It was a rainy day in Gotham City. Not many people had known about the death of Pamela Isley, and even less had cared. Spore stood there alone, saying his final goodbyes to his aunt, who had given her life for his without a thought.

"I'm sorry aunt Ivy, I should have listened to you when I had the chance. I stopped him.. but I couldn't kill him. I hope I didn't disappoint you, it's just not in me. You will always be my favorite aunt, and I'll try to do whatever I can to protect the environment like you wanted. Goodbye Poison Ivy." Spore felt a hand on his shoulder and looked. It was a man about the same age as him, maybe older, dressed in a black suit. He had deep green eyes, but what Spore noticed was the large mark over his left one. It took him a moment before finally speaking. "...Slash? What are you.."

"Pamela was my friend too. She gave her life for a mission to save someone she didn't really know. You could say she owed us, but I think she really was a good person. I wanted to say goodbye, for myself and everyone from the team that night. I also wanted to talk to you."

"Me? What for?" Slash wrapped an arm around him and turned around. Behind them four people were standing, some he could recognize, but mostly unknown faces.

"I want you to be part of my team. The one that doesn't really have a rule book, that the league doesn't even know about. There's a war coming, and I fear this was the first battle of many. I don't think the Justice League or the Team will be ready for this kind of fight in time... or prepared for the consequences. I want to have a team that is ready for anything, and will do anything, to make sure that evil doesn't destroy the world. A team with some questionable backgrounds, but ready to fight."

"And what's in it for me, joining this unknown team."

"Nothing really, but you will make a difference, any way you can. It will go completely unnoticed by the majority of the populace, but we'll always be in the shadows ready to fight the Light." Spore thought for a moment about what was being offered to him, and what had happened in the battle before. He finally smiled at Slash and nodded his head.

"... I'm in. I'll be part of your secret club."

"No, the type of missions we do, and the danger we'll face, we're no secret club." He smiled as the all walked out of the cemetery to plan their next move.

"Welcome, to the Suicide Squad."

* * *

I killed my favorite villain because I wanted to make a villain I don't really care about seem more menacing.. because screw logic! All and all I felt like I had to give you the rest of the story, even though I probably could have split it into two more parts (Over 5,000 words in this one!). Not as many breaks in this one, and hopefully it will be easy to follow, and not to confusing. This is the end of the trouble in Blüdhaven arc, and we won't be seeing much of some characters. I did a little homage to the new 52 Joker, which I really have no problem with, as long as they continue to write him the right way. Writing and re-reading chapters up until this point, I have realized that Slash has become "That character" in the story. "That character" refers to the character that is seen, mentioned, or a big part of a story in every episode that is released. In the actual show Dick Grayson is "That Character". I may not be able to crank them out as fast as this one was, with school starting again and more hours at work free time is the first to go. This chapter also marks the start of the second half of the story, with the end of chapter 8 being the halfway point. Things will go quicker in universe, even if it takes me longer to write. Now I have a question for you loyal readers who have been with me and have reviewed from the start. Would you prefer if I keep the information about series 2 under lock and key, or would you prefer me to give you the knew sign up sheet and some information at the risk of spoiling some things. (About that story, not this one). Please take your time to review and comment, I hope you all have enjoyed this one!


	15. Chapter 10: Trials of The Heavy Mind

"This is Fire checking in from Brazil, you're right about whatever is going on, heroes have been disappearing all over South America."

"Ice checking in. It is the same up here in the North, other heroes and civilians disappearing."

"Shape Shifter here in Europe, same thing here and I haven't been able to contact Shadow for a while now. I'm starting to get worried Bro, what if they took her way." Nightwing wanted to calm her about the disappearance of her sister, but for the first time in a long time he did no know what to say. He was worried to, and not just for the girls that Batman had raised along with him, but for the whole superhero community. He hadn't noticed that Tim Drake, the current Robin, had checked in and was waiting to speak with him. When he finally did get his attention, the news was grim at best.

"It's not just heroes that are going missing, it seems that a number of small time villains have disappeared as well. This may have something to do with the Reach, but after what happened to Ivy in Blüdhaven it seems like they have no qualms about killing if they think it will help their cause." Nightwing sighed and ended the meeting, telling his informants around the world to keep their eyes open and be careful. He was ready to leave when he felt a presence behind him. Before turning he knew it was someone against him, someone working for the Light. He was shocked and horrified to hear who it was, that this man was able to find him so easily when others couldn't.

"Hello Nightwing, still hard at work trying to undo our plans I see." It was the voice of the Light's second member, Ra's Al Ghul. "I would recommend you stop this little movement of yours, I mean it must be hard with more heroes disappearing everyday. I just came to tell you that someone you hold dear is about to fall victim to an... unfortunate.. accident."

"You must think highly of yourselves to come find me and talk like that." Nightwing turned to face his foe, pulling out his escrima sticks in the process. "If you want I could show you why I'm the leader of this Team."

"No no, I have no interest in beating you today. Know this young detective, I will watch as every plan you have crumbles, and those closest to you fall. After all, you humiliated me in our last altercation, I have to return the favor. Better hurry, Scarecrow works fast and should be near his prey by now." Before Nightwing could do anything Ra's was gone, using some Apokoliptian technology to create a boom tube. Nightwing would have gone after him, but Robin alerted him to a situation in Gotham City dealing with none other than Scarecrow. He cursed the Light before leaving to help the Boy wonder.

* * *

Scarecrow was an unsuspecting villain. Some physical and mental trauma had turned a common outsider into a raving sociopath, obsessed with causing fear in others. It started as a young child when his right leg was crippled, causing the bones to fuse together and his knee to permanently bend at 90 degrees. He shuffled along at a slow pace, chasing after his foe. He caught her at a dead end, standing under a street light to show off his grotesque features. His skin hung loose, Having surgeries preformed by one Dr. Thomas Elliot to help complete the appearance. Straw was implanted into his body, protruding at random points leaving bloody patches all over the man. As he neared her his breath gave off a fine yellow dust, his special fear toxin mix emanating from every pore for massive effect. He walked with a cane, that he quickly lifted and swung forward, causing the harmless looking stick to change into a menacing scythe, laughing with each step forward.

"Rachel Roth, your time has come." He swung his scythe at the girl, who instinctively raised her arms to shield her face. She heard the sound of metal colliding and looked up to see that someone had intercepted the blow. It was a man, not much older than her by the looks of him, with a metal stick in each hand holding the Scarecrow at bay.

"Run now! I'll keep him occupied, stay with Robin and get out of here!" Before the young girl could ask the second Boy wonder dropped down beside her, ushering her away from the area while Nightwing dealt with the Scarecrow.

"You cost me a reaping kid, now you'll have to replace her. I wonder, what does a bird who tries to be a bat fear?" The man inhaled and before Nightwing could move away blew a large cloud of Fear toxin into his face. "It's only a matter of time, do you think you will stand a chance after fear takes you over?" He reared back and swung his scythe, barely giving Nightwing enough time to jump back. The dust was already taking effect on the hero, causing visions of his friend to flash by in quick succession. They stopped to reveal Wally West standing were the Scarecrow was before. Nightwing knew it was a trick, but his mind started to get the best of him. He dodged the repeated barrage of punches from the hero before he stopped to talk.

**"This is what you wanted right Nightwing! We couldn't have normal lives, not if you had anything to say about it. You had to drag us both back into the game, and look where it's gotten all of us.**" He changed again, this time it was Miss Martian.

**"I see how much you trust me, keeping secrets from me in order to make your plan run smoother. And all this time I thought you were a great leader and teammate, turns out I was wrong on both accounts."**

**"Miss M no! It's not like that at all!**" Before he could explain himself he was put back on the defensive, as his teammate changed again. This time he was looking Zatanna in the eyes.

**"I thought you cared about me, loved me, but look what that got me. The first in a long list of girls, and still I can't seem to say no to you whenever you want something. I really cared for you, but it seems you're more like the Bat than you want to admit."** As more and more of his friends pointed out his shortcomings Nightwing retreated backwards. He was stopped by something, though he couldn't tell what was real anymore. The Scarecrow closed in, raising his scythe to bring it down on the heroes head.

"Any last words little birdie? No, well I hope you like the afterlife, I hear it is the all time number one fear." He brought the scythe down, but it was once again caught by the hero. "How can this be, you should be completely incapacitated with fear by now. What makes you, everyone in your god forsaken family so strong." Nightwing knew it wasn't his friends talking. It may have looked like Alfred was asking him the question, but he knew it wasn't real. He struggled to answer the simple question, his mind picking apart what was real and what was caused by fear. Every time he opened his mouth a small red robin would fly out, before turning into a large blue bird ready to strike at him. He continued on, pushing the crippled villain to the ground.

"I'm strong... because I know I should be... it has nothing to do.. nothing to do with my family... I have the will to resist you... and no matter... no matter how much gas you use... I'll always fight back!" He brought his sticks together and down on the man, letting off a blue spark as they connected. It wasn't a painful shock, but enough to charge the gas in both of their systems. The immunity he had built up seemed to fade away, as millions of people, bullies, teacher, even Batman himself, came after the man. They were ready to hurt him for what he had done, each victim of his experiment, each person that he had effected in the most miniscule way. The fear inducing villain screamed out in pure terror as he tried to crawl away from his tormenting visions. Eventually they became to much for him, and he was left in a fetal position on the ground. Nightwing's visions came faster, his friends becoming more vicious with their insults towards him. Nightwing closed his eyes as he listened, before finally opening them to see the face of Artemis looking back at him.

**"I had a good life. I made it as a hero, even with my background, and I was ready to move on. Why did you need me, why not M'gann, or Connor, or even yourself. Why Dick?"**

"Because... I trust you to do what has to be done, no matter what has to be done. I know this isn't real, but I'm sorry for what you've been through. If I could take it all back, make it so none of this ever had to happen, I would." The vision went to strike at Nightwing but he blocked her, sending the other stick through her chest. The vision, soundly defeated, began to fade away as the world melted around him. Things returned to normal for Nightwing soon enough, and he awoke to see the Scarecrow on the ground unconscious. He cuffed the villain and left as sirens blared in the distance. Not long after the fight Scarecrow had been apprehended, and Nightwing found Robin and the young girl Rachel Roth. He knew the girl, if only in passing, from his time at Gotham Academy. She was a quiet one, who's gothic appearance masked a nice and sociable heart. Nightwing began to wonder why they had chosen her to go after. Was it because they detected the meta gene in her, or something far worse. _"Al Ghul said those closest to me would crumble... Did he mean close to Nightwing.. or Dick Grayson."_

* * *

The room was dark as the door was slowly unlocked and opened. Slash walked in and turned the lights on, followed closely by Spore and the man called Geist. After that the rest of them followed in, each one looking around at what Slash dubbed 'Their new headquarters.' It was Aim that spoke first, noticing the room they were in.

"This place is... probably the nicest place I've ever been in! You can't be serious, where's the real hideout." It was a large room, obviously a penthouse apartment that overlooked the city. Through a large set of glass doors there was a rooftop deck and pool combo, which gave a beautiful view of the otherwise foreboding Blüdhaven sky. As the team searched the place they found plenty of rooms, food, and other necessities for a large family, or a team. Opposite the door they came in was an elevator, which seemed to be stuck closed. "So, this place isn't perfect after all. The elevator's busted, don't tell me we'll have to use the stairs to get up hear every time!"

"No, the elevator is locked, there is a difference." Slash walked over and used a special keycard to unlock the doors, ushering the entire team into the small room. They followed and began to descend down, eventually hitting the ground floor and passing it. "Now you'll see why it's locked to everyone but those who qualify." The doors opened to a wide black room, which soon lit up and revealed a sophisticated armory room. The walls were lined with weapons and a computer network, as some of the more enthusiastic members drooled. Before they could test anything out they were whisked back to their upstairs apartment. Slash gathered the team towards the middle of the room before speaking. "None of you have a clean past, and that is why I trust you are the best suited for this position. I guess the only thing left before I let you guys relax is introductions, the ones of you that don't already know each other, better make them good these are the people you'll be living with from now on. You all have a reason for being here. Whether it is to get back at the Light for what they took from you, or to prove something to some one, the point is that we're a team. Now everyone enjoy a bit of relaxation, because we won't get much when we start."

Not long after the team had introduced themselves to one another and dispersed Slash was standing on the outside deck, overlooking his city. He heard the door open behind him, and waited for who ever it was to approach him. At 14 she was the youngest member of the squad, and this fact made her unsure of what she was about to do. Her silver hair hung just over her eyes, covering the top of her square rimmed glasses. Finally gathering the nerve, she addressed her new leader. "Umm... Sir I wi-

"Slash"

"Huh?"

"Don't call me sir, I may be leader but I'm not above anyone else on this team. Just call me Slash."

"Oh... Slash, I have heard stories about a boy. One that was trained by the best, and could move without any sound... he was considered the best at what he did. Is that. was that.."

"If you're wondering if I'm the one the stories you have heard talked about, then yes." He turned to meet the young girls eyes. "Like I said, I'm not above anyone on this team, if anything you deserve that honor."

"I want to prove to my dad just how strong I am... and I thought that you could train me.. I mean you were... I guess you still are.. well.. you know."

"I do, but if you want me to train you I want you to say it out loud. I can't train someone I don't respect, and I won't respect someone who can't state a simple fact."

"Yes Sir.. I mean Slash... Is it true that you were considered the best assassin of our generation... If it's true, please train me to be like you. I'll work as hard as I can every day I promise!" Slash thought for a moment before looking out over the city, ushering the girl to follow.

"Would you use your still to protect the innocent, the weak, those who cannot protect themselves?"

"If it will make me strong.. I would do anything." He laughed at the response before ushering her to the armory again. Neither said a word until they were in the large room. Among the weapons and devices Slash had a few training blades stored, and gathered two for them to use.

"I like that answer. Prepare yourself this won't be the easiest training in the world, but you will be stronger afterwards. Now show me what your family line can do, Miss Rose Wilson."

* * *

And... Scene! I love putting cameos in stories, can you find them all? I do hope you like my version of Scarecrow, while he is still a smart individual I gave him a more frightening look and motive. I have nothing against the real Scarecrow, in fact I love the villain, but I wanted to try my hand at modifying an actual character instead of falling back on old favorites. I also wanted to give the impression that his fights(If he is liked enough and I make more with him) would be mainly mental battles, where only someone with a strong will can win. The Suicide Squad is comfortable at home, and I was going to have each one introduce themselves, but I thought I would save the majority of them for the next real chapter. That being said expect one of them to be revealed in the next chapter, which will be a Valentine's day special. One last thing before I get to some real business, music! I was actually inspired to make this story by a music video using clips from Young Justice and the song _Brave New World by 30 Seconds to Mars_. Why did I bring that up, because I use music in almost every chapter to judge. For some characters I listen to a song or playlist to get their personalities right. For example I use the songs _The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes_, and_ You're Gunna Go Far Kid by The Offspring_ for Slash. Just a little view into my creative process.

Now for what you really want, Season 2 banter. Trying not to give much away, Season two has been given a title! Basically the results of the War will effect each side, and the story will deal with the repercussions of those changes, both right after the war, and some time in the future. Some characters may change, some may stay the same, some may just disappear. None of your characters will be killed on in this story unless I get permission from the creator, because hey, it's not my character what right do I have to kill them. If you want to use a character from this story in the next I do ask that you re fill out a sign up sheet, it makes it easier for me. I'll take characters at any time, but please PM them to me instead of posting them as a review here. The sign up sheets don't have to be complete right now if you want to change them and add more details as they come out, so feel free to send some in if you are feeling creative right now. Also you can add as many characters as you want, don't limit yourself to one character. I'll try to give every character I don't use some sort of shout out like I am doing in this one. I know you have all skimmed this waiting for what you really want, so here is the sign up sheet. Anything Bold is the actual sheet, everything else is ideas and examples. Have fun!

* * *

**Real Name**:

**Nickname**(Optional):

**Occupation** (Optional):

**Alias**:

**Alignment**:

**Period**: This is just future or present times.

**Age**:

**Race**:

**Home Town**:

**Gender**:

**Date of Birth**(Optional):

**Appearance**: The basic what they look like, Here are a few examples. The more detailed this section is, the more likely it will be that I will go into detail about the characters appearance.

Hair:

Eye Color:

Body type:

Skin color:

Height:

Do they have any notable physical traits besides the above?

**Clothing**: 1 or two outfits for them to wear. If you don't specify which one you want them to wear I will assume the first one is their daily outfit. If you want to have formal outfits add them too!

Civilian clothing:

Superhero or Villain wear:

**Powers**:

**Weaknesses**:

**Skill Set**: This can be any skill that may be useful as a hero or villain.

**Fighting style and weapons**:

**Personality**: You can also add passive strengths and weaknesses here.

**Back story**: If they were alive when the war ended, add how the ending would have effected them. You control your own back story, and I won't change anything put here. If a hero is related to another, explain how or why. Some sample idea would be...

Your side won/lost the war, what do they do now?

How would the be effected by the death of a comrade?

Did they, or would they be able to actually kill someone if they had to?

Do they blame someone for what happened.


	16. Side Story: Letters

_Dear M'gann,_

_It's hard to think of you with __that jerk__ Lagoon Boy, even harder to think about it after what happened between us. I know that if you looked into my mind whenever the two of you are together you'd see how I feel. I also know you would never do that, not after how much of a fuss I made about the way you use your powers. I know he's a good guy and treats you right, but it's hard for me to see it every day. With what seems like the end of the Justice League, and what happened between you and Kaldur, part of me just wishes we could go back to the way things were so long ago. Those days seem so easy looking back. The Team was still hidden to everyone, and it was just the six of us. __It was the only time.. __I was happy back then, more than I am now Anyways. I know that things change, but I'll always keep those times close to me.. because it seems like this Team is one more lie from falling apart. I'll never send you this letter, but it feels good to just let it out.. if only for a little while._

_Love,_

_Connor_

Superboy had just enough time to hide his handy work before M'gann and L'gann entered the room. Again he felt the pain of losing her along with the anger of how it all happened. Just like every other time he kept any idea to himself, letting her be happy. Each time he thought to himself, that's what's important.. right?

* * *

In a dark room aboard his father's ship Kaldur'ahm sat at his makeshift desk. Any mission for the day was canceled because of his unstable condition, instead outsourcing leadership to his friend and ally Tigress. As he pressed his quill to the paper his hand shook. He told himself it was because of what he had been through, because of Miss Martian partially frying his mind. He really knew why he felt like this, he was nervous. The letter he was about to write made every mission he did as an undercover agent look like Childs play. The worst part was he knew that the recipient would never receive the letter, but it still shook him to the core. He steadied himself before starting.

_Dear Tula._

_If you only knew how much I missed you every day. I never thought, not in all my time as leader or your time as Aquagirl that anything like that would happen. Even if I did I know I would not have been able to stop you from choosing to do what you did. You were more of a hero than I can ever hope to be. Even doing what I am now I fear that death will take me each and every day. But you, you were able to rush into danger without a second thought, only the mission mattered to you. It's funny, the act that cemented my devotion to being a hero is the same one I use as an excuse for my evil actions. If you were here, if you were alive to see the things that I have done, the things I must do in the name of "Justice".. would you still accept me? Could I look into your eyes and still call myself a hero? I don't know, and I know I will never have to find out, but the thought of you thinking less of me because of this truly scares me. If it were possible in any way.. I wish I could give this letter to you, just so you know I have not forgotten you, that you drive me to do good every day. Even if that good means I have to do evil in the process. I miss you Tula, and I wish that I could have gotten the chance.. the chance to say goodbye._

_Love,_

_Kaldur'ahm, the former Aqualad._

* * *

Jaime Reyes stared up at his bedroom ceiling, the events of his last mission still replaying in his mind. A question that came to his mind over and over again was what it was for, and was it worth it. Before the question would finish he would retort, sometimes out loud, that of course it was. The mission had been to save someone he called his friend, someone he was glad to be around. The girl Jinx was someone he had met only days before during the Blüdhaven mission, but he found himself thinking about her and everything about her. It helped him get his mind of the impending doom he was suppose to cause, and for the first time he found that his scarab was silent.

_Dear Jinx,_

_I am glad that Nightwing chose me for the assignment in Blüdhaven, even with everything that happened there was a lot of good that came out of it. The team got stronger, and I got to meet a great friend. Well, friend isn't the word for it.. truth is it really meant the world to me to be able to save you. I'm sure it was important to the others too, but I had to save you no matter what happened. I don't know what the future holds, but thinking of you I can calm down for a little bit and relax without having to worry that I'm going to destroy everyone around me. When I think of you, and especially when I'm around you I feel like I will always be able to stand up to the Reach. I don't think I've ever felt this way with someone before, and I don't know how I feel about it. Don't get me wrong, I like the feeling, but I'm scared of it really... I guess what I am saying is that I would like to hang out with you more, maybe help you if you decide to join the team... Anyways I guess I'd better wrap this up before I start to ramble. I hope to hear from you real soon, maybe we could get together and do something fun._

_Lov.. Since... From,_

_Blue Beetle_

* * *

_Dear Red,_

_I know things have been rough on you for the past 5 years, more than you can ever imagine, and I know that it must have only gotten harder seeing the real Roy Harper alive and well. You may want everyone to think that you are okay with him being there, but I can see that he just reminds you of what you really are. I wish I could help you forget all of that and be happy with your life, like I thought I was doing long ago. I guess it wasn't that long, but it still feels like ages to me, and that's something. I wish you could see that they are people who really care about you, not the real speedy, but you Red Arrow. I cared enough to give up, and then take up crime to help you in your quest, but I wish it would have ended there. You have a family, and you should visit us more. I know what it's like to grow up without a father being there for you, and I know you could be a great dad if you were here, but you're not. If not for me, then please for Lian, come find us and be part of this family. If it doesn't work then it doesn't work, but give it one more try._

_Love,_

_Your ex-wife, Jade._

She sat on the couch looking over her note before looking up at the sunset. This place was almost paradise, and she knew that the people she was with would take care of Lian but it wasn't the same. She wanted her real father to be a part of the young girls life, and she knew that he wanted that too. She hoped that this small letter would be enough to motivate him to find her, to visit their daughter and maybe then they could all give up this life before something happened to them. Like it happened to her mother, and her sister. Jade shuddered at the thought of Artemis before her attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Jade, Your dad wants us all down in the training room, said something about whipping this team into shape so he's not embarrassed of us."

"And he wanted me? He knows more than anyone how deadly I am."

"We need to work on acting as a team, you can't deny that. Now it's an order, let's get some training over with and then everyone can relax before our first mission tomorrow."

"Yes sir Oh Fearless leader!" She stated with a sly smile and a hint of sarcasm. "Just let me put this in the mail and I'll be right down." He nodded and waited by the elevator as she slipped the letter into the outgoing mail. She looked over the city skyline once more before going to join the others downstairs. as the doors closed she stared at the sunset one last time, hoping that things would get better before they got worse.

* * *

He sat alone in his apartment looking around at the empty space. He knew he had homework and other things he could be doing, but no matter how hard he tried Wally West couldn't help but think about Artemis. He looked down once again at the empty paper in front of him, wanting nothing to do with normal life anymore. He didn't know what to do, hating the idea of being a hero even more than being normal. Mindlessly he began to type what was supposed to be another one of is seemingly endless supply of papers.

_Dear Artemis,_

_I should have never let you do this. Even thought i know I could probably never stop you from making a decision like this, I still feel like I could have done something to stop you from doing this. I know you really didn't want to give up the life, and what you're doing now proves it. I can't use my powers in anything but small burst because of the disease, but you had to choose to give up the life. To be honest I wished that Nightwing would have asked me, but he really knew it could kill me. As much as I want to say I hate him for what he asked you to do but I really can't hate my best friend. I also know that you would never forgive me if I hated any of our friends. I just wish I could help you somehow, that I could be there with you and Kaldur. I know you'll be careful, but sometimes things happen, and I don't want this to be one of those times. As much as I want to say I have a great life, without you it's not the same at all. Please come home safe, so one day we could go back to being peaceful again._

_Love, _

_Wally._

Wally looked at his computer screen at the short letter he had just written to Artemis and sighed. He deleted the letter and started writing for his class the next day. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to live like everything was the same and move on. He sighed to himself one more time before starting.

"Artemis.. I miss you babe."

* * *

Ah Valentine's Day.. which is useless for me because I'm single... so Yay? I hope you like this little cut out, I tried to make them all seem romantic, or at least that they were in love. I do realize that many of them can't actually send the letters, but I thought it was nice to get a look into their minds. Next time we will be back into regular chapters, and like I said things are moving fast. So fast that we are coming up to the final arc of the story, which doesn't seem reasonable because only a few chapters ago was the halfway point, but it doesn't mean I am copping out on you, there is still plenty of War action to go around, including debuts of The Runaways, my handling of the Reach and Blue Beetle, another special side story, and of course the finale, all together I have a few chapters already laid out and one I have already started typing. Stay tuned because you won't want to miss this.


	17. Chapter 11: Crumbling Down

"It's been a long time since we've all met like this, face to face that is." Seven figures stood in a dark room. A flicker of light shown the faces of the members of the Light together. They wanted to be careful, and had to meet each other in person for a meeting like this. The leader, Vandal Savage, was quick to address his companions again. "Our new 'allies' have become quite the burden to the league, wouldn't you say? I think it's time our full plan be put into motion, and we show the Reach what the humans can do. Ra's, Luthor, do you two have the... equipment." It was the second member, Ra's Al Ghul who answered, raising a pedestal in the center of the room.

"Straight from the world of the gods. Our friends don't seem to like these , almost as much as they dislike magic." He picked up a small red handle, and after a few minutes a large blade produced completely of black light appeared from it. "I think these Apokoliptic weapons will work wonders for our cause." The group laughed as each one picked up a different weapon, planing their next move against both the Justice League, and the Reach.

* * *

Rose Wilson, now given the name Ravager, was looking over the night sky. For the past week she had been training non stop with Sportsmaster and Slash to become a better fighter. The two of them had been pushing everyone to get into the best shape they could and to act as one unit instead of being 4 different individuals. She knew that she was in good hands with the group, but still she didn't feel right. She hadn't noticed when Slash walked out onto the balcony behind her.

"What's eating you kid? You missed dinner."

"Just thinking... bout stuff."The young hero sighed and ran his hand through his hair nervously before following her gaze to the stars.

"If you're nervous about your first mission, try to relax a little. Trust me I know that feeling, but we'll all be there with you."

"No.. it's just.. I have a dream I've been waiting to accomplish. Maybe... waiting isn't good enough?" He sighed again and smiled at her, knowing what the young girl was going through from experience.

"If you have a dream, don't wait. Act." He guided her back to where the others were siting around a table of food. "It's one of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" The two joined the others and listened to Sportsmaster as he spoke.

"Nice to see Deathstroke's little girl could join us. My sources close to the Light say there is a three way war coming up, The League, The Light, and The Reach. That places our little group right in the middle. Now I know we are a 'hero team' and all, but I think we should really consider who exactly is going to win this one. The Justice League is underpowered with their heavy hitters gone, and the smart money would be on the reach." It was Geist, a young man named Aim Wilson and Rose's 'older brother' who interjected.

"Unless we tip the scales against them... or for them."

"Aim's right. I brought you all together to protect the world from evil, not help it. We are going to take the Light and the Reach down in one swift move, and they won't even know what hit them." Sportsmaster looked agitated at the comment and seeming disrespect for the older villain. His daughter and fellow team member Cheshire, Jade Nguyen, interjected and calmed him down.

"What exactly is it you have in mind Fearless leader?"

* * *

The extended team had been given one mission over the past week. While the League was busy trying to regain enough reputation to help them against the invaders, they were to protect each and every hero that they could from the Light and he Reach. Jaime had been doing just that, protecting a young Raanian man going by the name Justin Good. While he hadn't been on the planet long, he seemed to be an up and coming hero with some impressive pyrokinetic skills. Add in some super strength, and some super fast flight, and it wasn't hard to figure out why the Reach may want him. He could also understand why they had beefed up security around these guys. Soon after Nightwing had saved her a friend of his had gone missing, obviously an attack by the Reach or the Light. He wasn't paying enough attention, and his scarab warned him just in time to see an incoming attack. It was the Reach's enforcer, the Black Beetle, who sent him spiraling down to the street below with a powerful hit, informing the young hero of both of their presence. Almost automatically the scarab readjusted him, ready to take control for the young hero. "Let me fight Jaime Reyes, this is one you do not want to hold back on." Jaime still resisted the scarabs pull to control the fight. Instead sending out a signal for the others in the area.

"Sorry, no control for you today. Gamma squad, Move out!" A large blue flame signaled the arrival of the team, as Supernova continuously pelted the Black Beetle with fire while Blue readied himself. Gamma squad came out in full force, with Bumblebee, Wonder girl, and Impulse joining the others. As Black was clawing through the young heroine's fire, another source of flame, this one a bright yellow color mixed with hers to once again trap the alien in a large vortex of off-green flames. The young Raanian had seen the start of the fight, and jumped in as soon as the rest of the team had arrived.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to get Torched! By me... Torch." After what seemed like an eternity to Jaime, Black beetle let out a powerful beam, throwing flames in every direction. He quickly intercepted a hit from Wonder Girl before sending her crashing to the ground.

"Is that all you've got for me meat? I was hoping you'd be better by the this fight. Tell me, do you want to know what we do with the heroes you don't protect? I can say for a fact its a very painful process." The older beetle charged through the members of Gamma Squad before slamming into Jaime. "Don't tell me you are still holding the scarab back, why don't you start fighting like a real beetle?" Impulse, having recovered from the elder beetle plowing into him was up and running full speed to help his friend. Running circles around the villain he began letting out a flurry of punches, having very little effect on the large alien.

"I don't care how long it takes, you are coming off mode big guy." With this Impulse lunged in for a strong uppercut, only to be caught by Black. The large villain shook the young hero before slamming him into the ground. He lifted the young boy up and slammed him down again for good measure, leaving him in a small crater left in the ground.

"And you were saying? You may run fast, but you're light years behind me." Impulse was out for the moment, and left completely at the mercy of the large man standing over him. "I think I'll put you out of your miserable little existence right now, it's only fair really." Changing his arm into an alien blade, he was stopped by the combined firepower of Torch and Supernova pushing him away and to the ground. "Looks like these two have a little fight... only a little." Retaliating with a plasma beam, he locked the two into a violent beam struggle as he started to push them back. "You're pretty good to be able to stand up to this, how about when I push it up to the next level?" He put out more power, sending the two beams towards the heroes before he was flanked again. Wonder Girl hit in with a strong punch, sending his beam off course and allowing the fire to hit him dead on, sending the man to the ground again. "I'm growing tired of these games, don't you humans know of a fair fight." Using the small window the remaining members of Gamma Squad moved Impulse to a safe distance, and quickly called for reinforcements. It was Mal Duncan, the most recent of them to take up the position of hero, who answered with the worst possible news for them.

"All of the other squads are being attacked, I'll try to see what I can do, but you're on your own for the time being." Before stopping the transmission he addressed Bumblebee directly, telling her to keep safe and showing his affection for the young hero.

* * *

Nightwing watched as Alpha squad was attacked from all ends. He had lead the squad consisting of Beast Boy, Psylum, and Lagoon Boy to protect a young girl named Sara Kraus who called herself Techna when in uniform. If the Light or the Reach got her ability to control and absorb information from technology, it would be big trouble for the league. Three villains ran literal circles around the team, leaving Nightwing and the young girl he was protecting to watch. The three called themselves the 'Reverse-Flashes' a team made up of speedsters against Barry and the others who carried that name. The Rival, Professor Zoom and a young man calling himself 'Kid Zoom'. This all added up to bad news for the group, and what was worse was that the third Reverse-Flash was unknown to the young hero. Nightwing thought as quick as he could before throwing some smoke pellets onto the ground in front of the youngest of the three, Hoping it would have some effect. it blinded the young man, only temporary and allowing Beast Boy to transform into a gorilla. The young changeling ignored Nightwing's orders to stay away and quickly went on the offensive. The speedster began taunting the young hero with each missed swing, always just out of reach.

"Nobody can touch me. Time is just not on your side." He taunted as he appeared behind the hero, driving a fist into his lower back. "Even if you tried to slow me down you would fail." This continued, with Beast Boy becoming exhausted from the constant stream of misses until he was caught again.

Nightwing tried to call Mal and get Impulse to come help with the battle against the speedster foes, but was met with the same reply as the others. This was an all out attack, and each squad had been hit almost simultaneously. What was worse, Beta Squad had gone dark right before the others called in for help. Nightwing tried to attack the three speedsters, but only met air as the quickly dodged and sucked the remaining oxygen away from his friends. Troops began to surround the group, and Nightwing fought furiously as he saw them begin to drag away the unconscious team members.

The team hadn't noticed a news copter not to far away, and the Reporter covering the scene was Iris West-Allen. She had seen the trouble that the young team was in, and knew many of them thru her husband or nephew. Shutting off her microphone and making sure the camera couldn't see her, she dialed the young man. "Wally, I think you should see this." Wally listened to his aunt as he watched her report from his home. Not only was the squad she was filming under attack, reports had come in from around the world that heroes were being attacked and taken.

"I know aunt Iris, I'm watching the report... Yeah, the one in black trying to free the others is Dick... I know.. I'll be there soon."

* * *

Jaime looked around at the others. Impulse, Supernova and the person they were trying to protect Torch, were all out cold leaving only him, Bumblebee and Wonder Girl to fight Black Beetle. He caught his breath while Wonder Girl again tried to stop the large villain, but with each hit it became more and more obvious how little effect the squad was having on him. She pulled back and let out a devastating hit, only to have her arm caught by the large alien.

"Was that meant for me? You really should try not letting your opponent read your punches, you'll end up getting Hurt." Putting emphasis on the last work, Black Beetle pulled and twisted the girls arm until he heard a loud pop. She screamed in agony as he slammed his fist into her already dislocated arm, breaking it on contact and sending her to the ground a distance away from the battle. "4 down, two bugs to go. Do you want to do this the hard way, or the easy way?" Not waiting for an answer, the larger beetle fired a plasma blast which the smaller quickly avoided. "Looks like the Meatbag still has some fight in him, are you really going to stand against your brother?"

"You are no brother to me, you're a monster and I will stop you." Blue Beetle struggled to stand against the villain one again, readying another plasma shot. Behind the large beetle Bumblebee readied a blast aimed at his back. As the two beetles locked blast with each other she pelted him with small blast of her own, having some minor success with the attack. Black Beetle quickly became annoyed with this tactic and let his guard down, this was all that Jaime needed to engulf him in a blast of plasma. When the dust settled it seemed the blast was just enough to destroy the beetle, and the two of them gathered their friends to take them back to headquarters. Shortly after the fight had stopped Mal Duncan, dressed as Guardian, arrived to help them. They had gathered everyone except Wonder Girl and stopped to rest for a moment, basking in their apparent victory over Black Beetle and the Reach in general. Their Victory was short lived as the scarab warned Jaime to the other beetles presence above them. "Look out Jaime Reyes, this whole set up was a trap and you fell for it. I'm taking control now." As the larger beetle slammed into the ground knocking the other two down, the scarab forced Blue to take to the sky.

"So even after that you still think you have a chance, well come at me." Black aimed a sonic cannon, before turning his attention to the two below. "But first, lets clear out the extras, wouldn't want them interrupting us." The two on the ground were bathed in sonic vibrations, shaking the earth beneath their feet and causing them to fall to their knees. As Black upped the volume the two passed out, leaving Jaime alone. "Now then, let's finish this so you can come back to the Reach nice and peacefully."

"I'll never join you, I'd rather die than be your slave."

"I can arrange that too, all I really need is the scarab. You're just meat to me." Black charged at Blue, hitting him and sending him to the ground before he could recover. "Why don't you let the scarab fight, it couldn't hurt you more than I'm about to." This time Beetle was ready, catching him with his blade and holding the larger one at bay.

"What was that? I thought you were going to destroy me?" Blue pushed Black off before staring down the larger beetle. "I don't care what you think, I will never fall to the Reach."

"I don't think you know who you are dealing with, allow me to show you just how strong we are." Black beetle began pelting Blue with a sonic pulse like the others. Blue found the pulse annoying, but it didn't seem to be affecting him as much as Black thought it would.

"And what exactly? Is this suppose to hurt me somehow?" From behind him he heard a voice and was hit by a second pulse, combining with the first one and sending him to the ground.

"That would be my job. Goodnight Blue Beetle." Jaime turned and saw that another beetle, this one in green armor was firing at him. He tried to escape the two, but the sound was to much and he fainted like the others. The two beetle called in troops who began to gather the young heroes. Wonder Girl, injured and unable to fight saw this and made her way to the Zeta tube. She looked back as the gathered her friends as she teleported away to safety.

* * *

The only two left were Nightwing and Techna. Troops surrounded them as the three Flash Villains laughed. Preparing to be taken, he fought off as many as he could before they could grab him. Before they were able to take the two away, streaks of read and yellow appeared, knocking the troops to the ground and whisking the two heroes to safety.

"You owe us one, big time for this."

"Thanks Wally.. didn't expect to see you back in costume." The five heroes were able to zeta back to headquarters where they found Wonder Girl. After having her arm looked at, they younger heroes talked for a bit while Jay and Barry returned to Central city.

"They knew you were coming, do you think it was Kaulder? I told you it was a bad idea to send him and Artemis to the light!" This last statement confused Wonder Girl, as she looked to her leader for answers.

"What does he mean Kaulder and Artemis, he killed her didn't he. Why would you even want to associate with that.. that monster!"

"Kaulder'ahm isn't a monster... and Artemis isn't dead. They are both on a deep cover mission.. and we are the only one to know about it. Either way I don't think that matters much, because from the looks of it..." Nightwing paused and looked around at the faces in the room. Wally West, Wonder Girl, and the new girl Techna. He sighed and thought about the situation they were in. Wally had quit the superhero gig, Cassie was injured and couldn't really go into the field, and Sara hadn't even joined the Team. He didn't look at them as he confirmed their fears.

"We are the only members of the Team left."

* * *

Complications was an awesome episode. Nightwing seems to have mastered Batman's Brood, then eyes narrow look from the animated series. I swear they seem to be taking ideas from me though. I had this mostly written, but it seemed.. wordy to me, so I went back and rewrote it until I felt comfortable with it. Black Beetle is a fun one to write for, and he seems to be the one to beat in season two. I hope he didn't seem to overpowered in the chapter, but that's kinda how he is in the episode. The Reach and The Light seems to have made the first move in this war, and there is only one player left to make a counter move for the team, how will he react. Next chapter we'll see a glimpse of what happens to the abducted team members, where the others were during this time, Nightwing's countermeasures, and the start of the Suicide Squad's plans. I tried to make the group seem neutral, that they could go either way.

Again I tried to make a hero seem like an older sibling to another, this time it was Slash and Ravager, considering they may go against her dad soon, I thought it may help. I am bias towards my character and try to make him seem like he has control all the time, but soon we'll see that attitude pushed. In terms of fighting and skill, I wouldn't put him at the top at all. Nightwing, Batman, Ra's al ghul, Deathstroke, and Sportsmaster all would be above Slash in fighting abilities, but I would put him in the same category as Cheshire, Red Arrow, and Artemis/Tigress. Why... why not. I guess that's all I have for now, if you get the time review and tell me how I'm doing. No real news on series 2 this time, but it's coming quick and the more I flesh it out the more I think you'll like it. Remember to tune in to the official release, you have the power to save Young Justice, but you have to watch the show and get them the views companies crave.

Here's a quick look at the Team in the show and here.

Show:

Nightwing

Miss Martian

Arsenal (missing)

Lagoon Boy(Incapacitated)

A New War:

Nightwing

Wonder Girl(Incapacitated)

Techna(Possibly)

Kid Flash(Possibly)


	18. Chapter 12: Heroes Fall

The team had been sent out on their first full scale mission in a long time. Split into four teams, they were to protect young people with meta-powers that were being targeted by the Reach and the Light. Arsenal; the original Roy Harper Was in charge of Zeta Squad, protecting the young hero Reflex. Nicky Arile was a young girl, with a peculiar power. Her reflexes were top notch just like arsenal and other heroes without powers, but she had something else. A power that allowed her to see things before they happened, she was able to judge people and know their actions before they could think of them. Roy knew just what it was like to be taken, and didn't want that to happen to anyone else.

"Alright team, I'm a little different from Nightwing. If they start a fight I say take no prisoners. Move out!" Zeta squad consisted of two new members of the team, Fang and Jinx, and Roy himself. The night had been quiet for them and they were about ready to call it a night and cross Reflex off of the list of people at risk. "I can't believe it! I was expecting a fight, not a quiet night of stalking someone!" The squad looked around uncomfortably as Arsenal vented his frustration at the situation. They barely noticed when a squad of reach soldiers surrounded the young girl. The sound of fighting filled the air as Reflex was able to evade the attacks at started to fight back. After disturbing them by firing a shot, Arsenal smiled as he jumped down to them. "Looks like I spoke to soon, it's playtime team!" The team attacked the Reach soldiers, surrounding Reflex in a defensive manner to let her know they were her friends. Soon it was an all out brawl, with each member focusing on a person of their own to fight.

* * *

Kaldur'ahm readied himself for his first mission in a while. The Light had deemed him ready to lead a group once again. He was to take the squad from the Blüdhaven job to recapture a few escaped heroes for the Reach. Secretly the Light had been disrupting and acting against the alien invaders, but Kaldur knew he still had to keep a front up until they decided to make their true intentions known. That meant that he would have to give them this 'gift' from the Light, something he was not looking forward to doing. While he didn't like being bedridden and letting Artemis do all of the work to uncover the Light's and Reach's secret plans, it was a nice break from the kind of work he was made to do. He met the young Duplicate soon after leaving his room. "Are you ready for our mission? We leave soon and you shouldn't be wasting time if you are not."

"No sir.. I mean yes sir I am ready! We.. we can go whenever you see fit." Luke swallowed nervously at the situation. It hadn't been more than a couple days before he was called and told he had another, more serious, mission. When he asked to talk to Sportsmaster about his parents the new enforcer simply told him to do his job and he'll see what will happen. He knew something was wrong and the Light wasn't telling him something, but decided it best not to push the matter with Deathstroke. It all led to this mission to condemn some poor souls to the Reach. For a moment he thought about laughing at the fact; to save his parents he was about to send a group of people to their same fate, possibly something worse. He looked up to see that his superior had been talking while he had spaced out and was embarrassed to have to ask he to repeat himself.

"I said you should relax before the mission then, no use running yourself ragged before a mission." The man was kinder than anyone else on the team, something Luke could appreciate. He had spent some time with him and Tigress after the Blüdhaven mission and found the two of them to be rather nice when they were not on a mission. It was a good feeling to have someone like that around, but it also worried Luke. He didn't want to admit it, but the two of them had become friends to him. He still wanted to be free of this life and never be a villain again, but part of him wanted to stay with them. Duplicate watched as the former Aqualad excused himself and walked away, no doubt to prepare for the mission himself. He was just in time to see the rest of the group, with Tigress yelling at the others about something. Gaia laughed, Icicle Jr. looked sheepish, and the Terror Twins looked like they had no idea where they were at the moment. Duplicate took the opportunity to escape and steel himself for what he was about to do, knowing his parents depended on it.

* * *

Roy thought that his squad had the upper hand. Alone he had dealt with more than a few of them, easily outmatching the Reach troops. It was only when he backed up and tried to put some room between himself and the enemy that he noticed the trouble the others were having. The troopers were easy for them, each of them being able to take them out with one or two hits, the problem was the number of troops. The others seemed to have been winded by the sheer number and use of their powers. Fang seemed to be getting agitated and warned the others.

"You might want to get to a safe place, things are about to get crazy!" Before the others could respond a large black shadow grew out of the ground and seemed to envelop him before turning into his regular aura. They moved away, grabbing Reflex as the ground around him turned black, catching the soldiers off guard. The shadows seemed to be pulling them down, and when their eyes were off Fang, he begun his attack and he was behind the nearest one in an instant. It wasn't super speed that moved him, but teleportation with a shadowy trail behind it. He attacked and left the alien motionless on the ground before moving to the next. One by one he attacked as the helpless creatures tried to escape. After knocking the last one out Fang finally stopped the transformation as the shadows receded. Before the others were able to question him Fang fell to the ground, completely exhausted from the attack. "Mythological powers... Can't do that often.. or for long... but it's one KILLER ace in the hole." The others held him up as they prepared to Zeta away from the area and back to a secure location. "We showed the Reach, nobody can take us down. Let them all come, Reach, Light, anyone foolish enough to think they could stand against us!"

"Don't let your guard down just yet, These aren't chumps we are dealing with. If they get you there's a chance you're not coming back, trust me. As if on cue the heroes started to drop one by one. Fang and Reflex were the first to go, clutching their heads in pain as they fell to the ground.

* * *

Beta squad was the largest and probably the strongest squad the team had right now. Being lead by the two remaining original members; Superboy and Miss Martian, it was tasked with protecting a group of former Reach test subjects. Batgirl, Robin, Compound, Ricochet, and Bullet all joined them on the squad. Beta was also tasked with protecting a large group of Reach abductees, all who escaped and developed powers. The hardest part of the job wasn't protecting the group of kids, but keeping up with them. It was obvious that they knew Beta squad was there, and they tried their hardest to elude the group of heroes. If they kept running like this they would be sitting ducks for the Reach or the Light to grab. The group had no choice but to follow as the runaways weaved in and out of alleyways to get away from the young heroes. The young group knew Taos much better than Beta Squad, and the Team didn't want to risk losing them to the Reach or the Light. Superboy was the first to speak up, proposing to bring in some more from the other squads.

"Blue knows these guys, maybe it would be a good idea to bring him here. Besides, the way they are acting we could probably use more bodies."

Not far from them Kaldur and his team were ready. They were a bigger team as well ready to bring in any meta-powered foe for the Reach. Kaldur was joined by Tigress his lieutenant as they looked over the squad. Duplicate, Gaia, The terror twins, and Icicle Jr. were all present again after the Blüdhaven mission, along with the mission's prize Demona. They were joined by some stronger, more experienced people as well. Deathstroke was to lead a second group, ready to strike if and when trouble started. Unlike the group Kaldur had with him, this other group consisted of strong foes of the Justice Leaguers themselves. With little word between them, the group set out looking thought the city for the runaways. It wasn't long before they were found, and the team of young heroes along with them. Kaldur immediately knew how challenging it was going to be to fight his former team and these new heroes. They would have to use all of their skill, and the element of surprise to help them stand a chance against the others.

"Alright squad, it's time to move out. I won't lie, it looks like no matter what we do we are in for a fight. Keep your wits about you and don't let them overwhelm you, we are a team and don't be afraid to act like it. Now move out!" The small team did just that, waiting for the perfect moment before surrounding the runaways and Beta Squad. Gaia made the first move by shifting the ground underneath the two groups and sending stones at them, knocking them off balance.

* * *

Arsenal fell to his knees in pain. The psychic blast continued, already knocking Fang and Jinx out of the fight. The aggressor, Psimon, made himself known to the hero as he continued to pelt the young man.

Psimon says sleep time. When you wake up you will be property of the Reach." This prompted Arsenal to fight harder, to stand up against the man. The psychic attacks hurt, but Arsenal would never go back to being a captive.

"You don't have the power to put me down. Nobody is going to do that to me again!" Firing off a few shots that caused Psimon to stop focusing, Arsenal began to back away. His plan was to get away from him, out of his psychic range at least, and attack him while he was distracted with his teammates. The only problem was that his team was mostly knocked out of this fight. The only one left to help him was the girl he was suppose to be protecting. She looked around as she stood protectively over the two incapacitated heroes.

"He's not alone! They are going to try a sneak attack" Not long after more Reach soldiers jumped in and surrounded the two, sending a volley of attacks at them. "He's going to try and take us out with one attack, get away from him now!" She concentrated on avoiding the Reach as Psimon watched the small melee start again. Not long after she could feel the attack coming, and tried to dodge away from the fight. She realized that she was in trouble. By trying to protect the others she had been surrounded by Reach soldiers. Narrowly avoiding the soldiers around her, she jumped right into Arsenal trying to avoid a squad of soldiers himself. before she could react again, she could feel Psimon forcing himself into her mind. "Oh no.. get away now!" She tried to fight him off, and watched as Arsenal tried as well, but she could not ignore the foreign presence in her mind.

"Psimon says, nap time!" Arsenal and Reflex both could feel themselves getting heavy. Their legs gave out as they tried once more to get away from the squad standing against them. "Strong little children, but everyone does what Psimon says."

Dammit.. I can't.. let them take me... must..." Arsenal saw the Reach soldiers begin dragging the others away as he lost consciousness.

* * *

A three way battle between the team, the Light, and the runaways had shaken most of the city. Not only had the first wave of villains taken the team by surprise, but Deathstroke had brought a squad of reinforcements to help thin the ranks of the heroes. It didn't help that the group of runaways had started attacking both sides, just trying to get away. Duplicate watched as the others seemed to enjoy the fight against the heroes. He could feel an arm on his shoulder, and caught himself as he turned to hit them. Deathstroke had seen him zoning out and decided to remind him of what was at stake.

"Don't think you can just leave us like that. You have to be here, in mind and body, or you don't know what will happen." Without thinking Luke replied sarcastically at the dangerous man.

"Let me guess, you'll tell Sportsmaster on me right? That way he'll be able to put me back in line because of what he has on me?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't like me. Sportsmaster is gone, I'm your new commander. I don't know what he had on you, Lawrence was good at keeping secrets... but I do know that you should listen to me. Now get out there and bust some heads." He left the young boy to think about what was just said. The only person that knew where his parents were hidden no longer worked for the Light, and apparently he had decided to keep that little bit of information to himself. Surrounded by the chaos of the battle, the boy smiled to himself for the first time in a long time.

I'll break some heads, just you watch." The battle seemed to be going in favor of the Light. Both Miss Martian and Superboy were being dealt with by Kaldur'ahm and tigress, and the duo seemed to be giving the two heroes trouble. Secretly the four were engaged in a discussion, only playing the part of enemies in this fight.

"So let me see if I've got this straight. Kaldur isn't evil, Artemis isn't dead, and you've been feeding information to Nightwing all this time."

"Well.. that pretty much sums it up. I've been helping Kaldur since I 'died' and we've slowly been giving information on the Reach to Nightwing..."

"And I found out when I almost fried his brain... still sorry about that Kaldur."

"Do not worry M'gann, you attacked someone who you thought a traitor and murderer. I am glad that you were able to find out, but I hope you can keep up this facade, we need realism more than ever now."

"Well if Dick trust you with this, I do too. Kaldur I'm sorry for what I said to you, and for this." Superboy send his friend flying with a well placed punch. The boy landed near the rest of his team, who seemed to be taking delight in fighting the other members. Batgirl, Robin, and Bullet seemed to be handling the group just fine, but both Ricochet and Compound seemed to be having trouble. It started to affect the other three, who found themselves being attacked and thrown off guard while trying to defend the less physical members. If things were not bad enough one of the Runaways had activated his powers, manifesting a giant figure around him. He had started to mow through both sides, sending the two bat heroes flying with one swing. Gaia thought quickly and peppered the form with rocks and boulders, getting lucky enough to hit the young man dead on and knock him out of his astral form. The form crashed down onto the battlefield, sending debris towards both sides. Luke had been standing a distance away and watched over the scene. It didn't look good for the heroes as the villains surrounded the group. He could see that only one of the runaways was still on his feet; and even though the heroes still fought they were slowing down. The group had already started placing inhibitor collars on the ones that were down, and it seemed that only Superboy and Bullet were standing against the numerous enemies.

"Son of Superman and son of Luthor fighting together, seems like some bad story doesn't it?"

"No time for jokes Bullet, we've got to get the others out of here and get those collars off of them. No telling what the Light has planned for us if they are able to grab us." In the distance the two could see one of the Light's lackeys clone himself. A number Duplicates rushed towards the battle, and both heroes were sure he was another form of reinforcement. They were surprised when the clones started attacking members of the Lights team, something that shocked the other team as well. Not hesitating the duo joined the attack, waiting to ask questions until after the fight. Deathstroke quickly recovered from the surprise and started pushing off clones, attacking hoping to hit the real one. Having no luck he grabbed two inhibitor collars, deciding to put down the other heroes and deal with Duplicate after the fight. He drew Superboy, seemingly readying himself for a fight with the young man, before taunting him to make him attack. The kryptonian hybrid played right into Deathstroke's hands, and rushed at him to knock the man out of the fight. Dodging and jumping over the hero he snapped the device onto his neck, causing his Kryptonian powers to fade away. With nothing more than human powers, Deathstroke quickly incapacitated the young man and tossed him with the others. The rest of the team had dealt with Bullet, teaming up on him and holding him down as Aqualad sent a strong surge of electricity through him, effectively shutting his robot half down. It was only then that they noticed the disappearance of Duplicate and the remaining Runaway, Virgil Hawkins. Using Vigil as a guide, they made it back to STAR labs, where they were able to find a Zeta tube away from the city. After some persuasion the scientist activated the tube and the duo walked through to safety.

* * *

The remaining heroes of the team were shocked to see the Zeta tube activate as two young people walked through and collapsed. Nightwing recognized one from Kaldur'ahm's report as a villain working for Sportsmaster, the young man called Duplicate and the other as one of the Reach's test subjects. After waking up the two quickly tried to explain what had happened and why there were there. Duplicate had told them about his family, and Sportsmaster, and the battle with Beta Squad where he found out that they had now power over him. While they were busy with the clones he had created, the real Duplicate grabbed Virgil and ran. The two decided to go to the safest place they could think of. Even if Vigil didn't like STAR labs, he couldn't deny that it was the one place that could get them to safety. Nightwing looked over the group around him and thought about how much trouble they were in.

"Nothing from Zeta.. Alpha, Beta, and Gamma have all been routed... we need to call in some help..."

* * *

The Suicide Squad would start their mission come sunrise. Some of the members had taken to bed early as a way of preparing, while others decided to relax while they had the chance. Cheshire and Sportsmaster were both eager to start, and as a result couldn't sleep.

"Is it just the two of us? Where is the fearless leader and his little pup."

"Training down below. Can't really find a fault with being prepared, he's almost like I was with you and Artemis as kids."

"We were nothing like them! You just wouldn't understand... I'm going down to get some training in as well, beats sitting here." With that Jade left for the team's training room and armory. When the elevator opened she Slash and Ravager hard at work. The sound of the elevator distracted the girl, causing her to let her guard down and be hit by an incoming attack. After picking herself up the Slash told her that the session was over.

"You're tired, and we have a lot to do tomorrow, get some sleep Rose. You've improved greatly, and we'll get to see what you can do in the field tomorrow." The young girl started to protest, but could see that her friend and leader wasn't messing around. She left the two older fighters, grumbling as she left.

"That seemed harsh, pup not living up to your expectations?"

"No, She's doing great, better than I expected. I really just wanted her to get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be hard."

"Is that hard for her, or hard for you? Unlike my father you don't seem like the kind of person that actually wants their student to go into battle."

"It'll be hard for all of us Jade, we're fighting a losing battle, and we're trying to win."

* * *

A/N.

It's been some ride hasn't it. I feel bad I couldn't get this to you before the show ended, but school decided that I wasn't doing enough work so I kinda got swamped. We'll see what happens to the show now, but either way I enjoyed the experience.

Now onto business. I like to call my little universe Universe-17(though I'm sure there is a U-17 in DC), I call it this because it's so close to U-16, but with some minor changes.

The new heroes and villains in the universe.

Mongol never brought the Warworld to earth.

Green Beetle never pretended to be against the Reach.

The Light has started physically interfering with the Reach(through unknown agents)

This allows me to play with the scenes a little and make the characters act the way I want them too (Yay). The fights were short and vague, but I wanted to give the sense that the squads were completely over powered. Hopefully I was able to get the idea through. Now we have two new members to the Team, Static and Duplicate! I felt bad for the boy having his parents taken.. and without Sportsmaster in the picture nothing would be holding him back from going Hero. Next chapter the heroes will be going on a little recruiting mission, nothing like the first few chapters, but it will have some characters you might find interesting.

I have some news for season two, I've added some details about their powers and tried to clear up the period thing on the sign up sheet. The biggest thing I have added to the sheet is the introduction of power Tiers or levels.

Powers:

Tier 1: These are Basic powers they have at the beginning of their career

Tier 2: More advanced powers that are gained naturally or through training.

Tier 3: High level powers that are gained through training or other process. (there must be an explanation for how they were able to achieve this power level)

Tier 4: Highest level powers the character can have. (Same as level 3, but these would be their strongest powers possible, and may require more than just training or nature to achieve them.)

The first two are pretty self-explanatory, but when you get to level 3 and 4 it gets a little complicated. 3 could be something achieved through training, but not as easy as the others. An example would be Duplicate being able to create 15 clones to stop an enemy from escaping. Thought it would be in the realm of possibility with training, he wold really have to push himself to get the needed effect. Level 4 would be a drastic power up, something that a hero may not always be able to do, or may leave them drained after the fact. This is kind of illustrated by Fang in the chapter being tired after he had defeated the numerous soldiers. Another example would be Duplicate making a miniature army, something he could do but would leave him extremely drained or even hurt afterwards.

That's pretty much all I have for now, I'll update and give you the full sheet later, hope you all are having a good week. Later!


	19. Chapter 13: Divided we Stand

"Alright, stick to the plan and nobody will get hurt.. well.. you may get hurt a little."

A tall man entered the facility with a young girl at his side. They looked around the small Lexcorp farm for any sign of Reach operatives. It was early, and tours were going through the place, but they both knew it was better to be safe than sorry. They were lucky and no real threat was around, giving them plenty of time to pull off their plan.

"Alright, I'll hold the crowds attention. You go get ready to play hero." Sportsmaster has a sarcastic tone to his voice as the young girl disappeared from view. He waited a bit and pretended to be impressed by the new and improved produce until he got the signal. He smiled to himself as he begun to act the part of a concerned father. "Where is my little girl! What have you done to her! She was just here and now she's gone, I think you guys are hiding her to use for your experiments!" The crowd looked around and after being unable to find the girl, formed into a small mob, demanding explanations from the staff. Ravager, who had been hiding the entire time, had finished part of her assignment and pressed a small trigger. Explosives set all over the building began to detonate, sending the crowd into a panic and out of the building. As the smoke cleared she could see that she was surrounded by a number of guards, all with weapons pointed at the girl. Leading them was Green Beetle, a Martian that had been infected by one of the Reach's scarabs.

"Stop what you are doing and come with us, you don't want me to get violent."

"No.. I think that's exactly what I want, now come get me!"

* * *

A young woman sat in her apartment during the quiet night. She flipped through television channels until there was a knock on her door. She was shocked to see that it was Cassandra Sandsmark, the girl who replaced her as Wonder Girl waiting for her.

"Donna... We need your help."

"Cassie? What's going on, what happened to you?"

Donna Troy, the previous Wonder Girl listened in a sort mix of shock and horror as the younger girl told her about the Teams capture, and that there was only a few of them left to fight off the Reach's invasion. It took her a minute to take in the whole story when Cassie finally asked the question she wanted to ask and the reason she was there.

"Donna, we need you to come and help. Nightwing and Kid Flash can't do this alone, they need Wonder Girl!" She was taken aback and couldn't answer. It was a name that meant so much to her, but it wasn't hers anymore. She had moved past that; she was Troia now, a hero in her own right. It was hard for her to thing about going back to the way things were, to the "wonder girl" she was.

"Cassie.. I can't be Wonder Girl again.."

"But Donna the world needs you to.."

"I was taught to always look forward and become the woman I was meant to be, not to turn and become a little girl again! The world may need Wonder Girl, but it will have to settle for me; Donna Troy." She was ready to fight, and gave off an aura of confidence that made the younger hero feel hopeful for the future of them all.

* * *

Out of all the assignments he could have taken Wally West decided to go to Atlantis. It wasn't that he didn't like the undersea city, it was just weird for him not being able to run around like he was use to. He had to wait, another thing he hated, for the king of Atlantis himself and one of his former team members Garth. The two of them were finally able to meet with Wally after what seemed like an eternity to him, and it was then that he was able to explain the situation going on above them. Wally used his talents to make it as quick as possible, letting Aquaman know that his former protégé wasn't as evil as everyone had been let on to think.

"That's... That's Outrageous! To think that you and Nightwing.. not all of you would hide this from me, from all of us! And now you come and expect me to give you another Atlantean to help you find your friends.. I should be more protective of my people.. but I know you and Dick personally, and if you say we can trust Kaldur completely then I have no choice. It's up to Garth if he wants to go.. It's such a relief to think that he has not strayed from the right path, even after what I have done to him.

"Your majesty! You have done nothing wrong, why would you say something so foolish."

"No Tempest.. I have wrong Kaldur'ahm more than you know. I kept his true heritage from him, allowed both you and Tula to join the team, something that cost her life. As a king I have done a number of things I regret, things I know have hurt the people closest to me. If you go, promise me you'll bring him back."

"Yes.. Yes sire, I will make sure to bring Aqualad back. And after everything is sorted out, the two of you can be partners again."

"That is true.. but first I must apologize to him. I'm the king of Atlantis, I should start acting like it more often." Wally West was fidgeting uncomfortably. He had seen a few heartfelt moments before, but they always made him feel awkward. He finally broke the silence between the two atlanteans.

"So.. No need to rush or anything, but we need to get back to Nightwing and think of a plan. The longer we wait, the more danger everyone is in."

"Yes of course. And Wally, thank you."

"Huh? I didn't really do anything."

"Maybe, but you have a way of making people happy. I know your uncle is more proud of you than he'll ever admit, and I think you should be proud to be a member of the Flash family again, even if it's for a little while." The young boy smiled at the Atlantean king. He was a kind soul that always knew what to say to make someone feel good about themselves, something Wally knew first hand.

"Thank you sir, I'll make sure that all of your subjects make it back. No matter what happens."

With that the two younger heroes were off to the surface world, while the king of Atlantis was off to inform the rest of his friends just what they would be going up against in the upcoming battle.

* * *

Two boys entered another small farm, ready to delay the Reach as much as they could. Spore and Gheist both had their own reasons for being on this team, but they both agreed that this would be a fun mission. They noticed a number of Reach guards walking around the facility.

"A lot of security for a Run down, nowhere farm.. don't you think?"

"You don't know how dangerous plants can be, it might surprise you just how much... Care.. they need to be satisfied."

The plants around the two started to tremble as Spore laughed at his own joke. Vines started to cover the floor, as he slowly made his way back to the doors around him.

"I know you can cause some pain from a distance, but how are you close up? It would really suck if they ended up killing you before anything."

"Trust me, I'm a real Cut-up... Wilson is more than just a name, being an assassin is in my blood."

"Well alright then... Get ready, things are about to.. Grow out of hand."

Plants wrapped around the nearest guards, covering all but their faces as Gheist disappeared before their eyes. People ran in fear as the vines constricted until a sickening crunching sound was heard. Spore watched and laughed a bit as he left the facility, plants covering his exit. More reach soldiers soon filled the room and started shooting at the number of plants that had grown out of control and had overtaken the room. Before the could continue cutting the vines away Gheist used his invisibility to slit the throats of the men closest to him. Unable to see their opponent, Gheist continued to decimate the numerous forces before a blast sent him to the ground. It was another one of the Reach's Beetle warriors, the one with the greatest control over his scarab; Black Beetle.

"I know where you are Meat, this suit lets me see exactly where you are. " The large beetle sent out another blast towards Aim, causing him to dodge and fire back at the beetle. The bullet bounced harmlessly off of the suit, as the Reach operative laughed at him. "Silly little meatbag, you'll make a find experiment... If I don't kill you first." Firing at the alien again, Aim smiled as he pulled a combat knife out to defend himself. He charged at Black, peppering him with bullets before leaping and trying to drive his knife into the suit. The two clashed blades, and Aim smirked at his opponent, showing no fear of the man.

"If you think you can take me down, you're gunna have a bad time."

* * *

Nightwing had been wandering around Star City for a while now, it was taking him much longer to find Red Arrow than he had expected. He was actually enjoying the time to himself, It gave him a chance to think about what he had accomplished with his plan. As far as he could tell, the only good thing that had come out of it was the fact that they knew who the Reach were, and how dangerous they were. But now he was alone, even with Kid Flash and the other older members that may come back, and with the new recruits from the day, Nightwing was alone. He knew how bad he had messed up this mission, and one way or another he had to make sure everyone was safe.

"Keep walking around with your head in the clouds and you might end up hurt?" Nightwing turned in surprise and saw that it was Roy Harper and Oliver Queen, Red Arrow and Green Arrow, standing behind him. Since finding the younger Roy the cloned archer had been taking better care of himself and started working with his former mentor again. It hurt him that he wasn't the real Roy Harper, but he was finally happy to be himself.

"Look again guys." The young hero pointed to the feet of the two archers, revealing a pair of Wingdings, Nightwings personal Batarangs. "Heard the Twang of your bow, I've been looking for you, specifically you Roy."

"How does he do that... You've been looking for me, what for?" The archer picked up Nightwing's little toy and returned it to him. "Is the real Roy not working out? I know Arsenal can be a bit.. rough... but he's a good kid with a good heart."

"That's not the problem... He's been taken again... along with the rest of the team.. I need your help to rescue them all." Nightwing looked at his feet while talking to his friend. "I got them into this mess, I lead them right into a trap by the Reach. We have a few people that made it away, but I was the only one in fighting shape... Anyways I need your help to do this Roy and I know I have a lot to explain bu.."

"Dick you can stop now, I'll help you. I know what it's like to have someone take everything away from you in one quick swipe. I'll make sure we get everything back from them, isn't that right Ollie?" The Green clad archer was quietly listening and did not expect to be pulled into the conversation.

"Who Roy.. I have to make sure that everything is okay in Star City first. With the majority of the leagues heavy hitters still on Rimbor trying to prove themselves, we are a little short handed." Seeing the look on his partners face, Oliver Queen quickly followed up to reassure him. "I know you can do it Roy, you too Dick. You were trained by the best of the best, anyone in the league can see that. The league will be there on the outside to help you when the Reach attacks publicly, but you'll have to save them."

"Ollie's right.. we can do this Dick." The two heroes smiled at each other, and set out to meet up with the other remaining heroes, ready to save the others and deal a decisive blow to the Reach's plans.

* * *

"So, are you ready to do this?"

"Of course.. but I do think you should have left her home."

Slash and Cheshire stood towards the back of the group, whispering to themselves. They were a normal happy couple, at least in the eyes of everyone around them. It was a Reach facility, constantly 'improving' the food that was quickly shipped to the masses. Jade waited until a majority of the people were in the center of the room, away from any of the containers with food, before pressing the small button in her hand. A moment passes as she covered her young daughter's ears.

"You might want to do the same, it's about to get loud." No sooner did she get the message out; a large chain reaction began, and container after container was engulfed in soot and flame. "So much for fresh food.. Phase one is done, you're up 'Fearless Leader'." Jade held tight to Lian and joined the crowd that quickly ran for an exit. Reach soldiers spilled out from their lab, ready to save whatever the could and punish whoever was responsible for the attack. Slash attacked from the smoke, easily taking out a few soldiers before it cleared. The young man looked around as the smoke cleared to see he had been surrounded, and leading the soldiers was a Blue Beetle.

"Looks like you've got nowhere to go, just give up now and it will all go pleasantly.. for us." The young man smiled as the soldiers advanced on him and prepared his stance.

"Perfect.. just perfect. Don't make this too boring, It's been pretty boring for far too long."

The two rushed at each other before their weapons clashed. Slash stared at his friend before pushing the Reach warrior away. He knew it was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

Blue beetle looked over his 'friend' as the carrier came to pick them up. Three attacks had happened almost simultaneously to Reach facilities. It didn't matter to the newest Reach recruit though, all three had been neutralized. The transport vehicle landed near them and Blue could see two other prisoners waiting, watching as the two of them boarded the ship.

"What are they doing out, where are the containment pods?"

"Pods were needed for more important matters sir, besides these ones have no Valuable meta genes, so the ambassador told up to leave them out."

"Very well... lets' get these meatbags back to base, I grow tired of this place." The three of them could feel the transport taking out and smiled to each other. The plan had gone off without a hitch.

* * *

Slash and the squad sat around their meeting table at headquarters, they were about to take on their first, and possibly last mission to protect the world.

"So that's the plan.. once we're inside it will be up to you three to track us." Slash and Ravager both swallowed a small device, disguised as a pill. "When the time comes, we take over the Reach's ships." Aim grimaced as he swallowed the pill and brought up the question he knew everyone wanted to ask.

"And you are sure that this will work, that these three won't ditch us?"

"No, not really. But we all want the Reach off of this planet, and well.. I trust all of you."

The team agreed and broke off into three groups of two, ready to get their first dangerous mission underway.

* * *

A/N:

Wow.. I tried to get this done quick, but with finals looming in the near future and seemingly every class needing a paper done, it kinda was pushed to the back burner.

The Squad has started it's major mission in the story and have effectively destroyed a good portion of the Reach's production facilities and now have three agents being taken right to Reach ships.

The team has been active and have recruited the best of the best when it comes to the older heroes. Now they have a small group of their own and will be ready to save the others, and maybe some new faces? It all starts coming together next time, and we will soon be coming to a big standoff between all parties involved. We'll jump right into the action next time, and maybe we'll visit our friends on Rimbor as well.

One more note, Teen Titans Go! premiered this Tuesday, and I can say that it actually wasn't that bad. It was a big change to the formula of the last two Teen hero shows, but it does the simple comedy well. The biggest problem many people with the show was that it was "replacing" YJ, but from the first episode you can tell that it never intended to do that. It is what it set out to be, a more lighthearted hero show to contrast the darker tones that are usually associated with the genre. If you had some reservations about the new show Id say give it a chance and be open minded, you may be surprised by what you find. Until next time, have a good one.


End file.
